


A Slice of Life

by Daily



Series: A bond of family [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Brotherhood, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, First Dates, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Life isn't all rainbows and sunshine, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pre-James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Romance, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Slice of Life, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: From exploding potions to the sadness that life throws at you and from first dates to birthday celebrations; life is never uneventful with the Marauders.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Series: A bond of family [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/61511
Comments: 95
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks as always to the brilliant and awesome Kitty, for all her patience, her willingness and kindness to pre-read my stories, give me new ideas and fix my grammar while still trying to teach me something so I’ll learn. Thank you, you’re the best!

James carefully reached out to pet the bony coat of the nearly see-through skeleton; laughing as it messed up his hair with its breath.

Most of their classmates were keeping a fair distance from the herd in front of them; eyeing them warily and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at their apprehension as although scary looking, the creatures were quite friendly.

Perhaps he would've felt the same about them if he hadn't seen his brother interact with them for years and although he hadn't been able to see them until recently; the prolonged exposure to them while invisible had taken any caution he might have otherwise had away.

Even Peter had cheerfully approached them for a petting; even though James knew the other couldn't see them and had made Sirius guide him as to where to pet.

But the lion-share of their classmates hadn't quite found that bravery yet and were keeping their distance despite Professor Kettleburn's assurance they were quite friendly and Hagrid was hovering in his garden nearby to watch them.

"Mister Black, would it be of any use to tell you to be careful?" Their teacher called out from behind him and he turned in time to see his brother pull himself up onto one of the Thestrals surrounding them.

"Not likely, sir," his brother swung a leg over the large animal's back to have better access to the creature's neck to give him a rubbing; the magnificent stallion snorting appreciatively. "They wouldn't hurt me."

"As trained as Hagrid has them, they are still wild beasts," Professor Kettleburn tried to precaution despite the interested glint in his eyes, but James knew his brother was right.

"Tenebrus is an old friend," Sirius waved his concern off and several of their classmates screamed when a high shrill startled them, but he only glanced down to see a young foal butt its head against his lower leg; demanding attention and with a smile he slid down from Tenebrus' back again to pet the little one.

"Remarkable, I assume Hagrid introduced you before?" Professor Kettleburn waggled forward; his wooden legs as usual making it difficult for him to walk on the frozen ground, but it never seemed to stop the man's enthusiasm and remind James eerily of those mad scientists from Remus' books.

"Yes sir, back in first year," Sirius somehow managed to look graceful as he all but let himself drop into the snow to give all the foals gathering around him attention and James envied him for the ability as he had trouble just staying on his feet on the frozen ground, let alone look graceful while doing it.

His brother's words made him snort as he remembered seeing him fly on a back then invisible beast, but he had immediately understood Sirius' attraction to the animals from the moment he first saw them with his own eyes as sinister looks notwithstanding; there was something alluring about the dragonish reptilian forms and they were absolutely stunning.

"Can I try to pet one?" Lily's soft voice made his stomach flip as she approached; an almost hesitant curiosity in her beautiful eyes as she watched the Thestrals.

"I'm not the one you should ask, though I'm fairly sure Tenebrus wouldn't mind, would you?" He looked back up to the tall beast standing beside him.

It was always hilarious to see people's confusion when Sirius seemed to be talking with the creatures they dealt with; especially since he'd become Padfoot and had gained an actual ability to communicate with them on a rudimentary level but Lily seemed to take it in stride without comment as she turned to Tenebrus.

"May I?"

The Thestral snorted at her outstretched hand before gently pressing his nose against it and a beautiful smile crossed over her lips as she let her fingers slide over the thin skin. "They're beautiful and so soft."

"Well, I'm delighted to hear you think so, Miss Evans," Professor Kettleburn said. "Could you tell me something about them?"

"Well, Thestrals are categorised as winged horses by the Ministry, like the Abraxan and Aethonan, though they don't have feathers and because of their eerie appearance and inability to be seen by anyone not having seen death; are seen as omens of misfortune," she bit her lip as she moved to Tenebrus' side to brush her hand over his flank. "They are fairly rare and breeding them without Ministry permission is illegal because they've been classified as fourth class beasts."

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Kettleburn's smile grew. "Mister Black, did Miss Evans forget anything?"

"They're also related to the Granian, live in herds and are deadly clever. A Thestral never forgets anything and is very protective and loyal towards those they deem a friend," Sirius added as he raised a hand to brush it over Tenebrus' nose as the magnificent horse turned as Lily came closer to the sitting boy. "They are carnivores and hunt for their food both on the ground and in the sky. Due to the forest being their natural habitat, they live mostly on wood creatures and birds, though Hogwarts' herd has been trained not to attack the owls. They are also some of the fastest creatures alive."

"They're certainly faster than even my racing broom," James agreed, looking up when Professor McGonagall approached.

"I would like for you to come with me, Mister Black," she hesitated as she saw James. "Perhaps you would like to join us, Mister Potter?"

Frowning, James turned from the animals. "Whatever it is you're accusing us of, we haven't done anything."

"Today," he heard Remus mutter under his breath, but ignored him as not even a small smile crossed McGonagall's stern face at his defence.

"You are not being accused of anything at the moment, please come with me."

Dread filled him as he caught Sirius' grim expression as his brother brushed a hand over Tenebrus' nose in silent goodbye before following McGonagall and James fell in step beside him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing good," was Sirius' only answer so James slipped a hand into his brother's in silent support as they followed their Head of House to her office and took a seat when indicated.

"Biscuit?" Accepting her offer while Sirius declined, James nibbled on it while Professor McGonagall placed a cup of tea before both of them before taking a seat beside Sirius.

"So Uncle Alphard died?"

Surprised, Professor McGonagall's eyes widened slightly. "How did you know..."

"You asked James to join us despite not needing him so he is clearly here for mental support. Which makes it obvious someone either got injured or died. Considering that there's a letter on your desk with the Black crest on it, it's easy to deduce it's got something to do with the Blacks," Sirius explained. "Grandfather would only ever inform me about two of them and since Andy's been disinherited years ago, that letter is about Uncle Alphard. Since he wouldn't be writing to my Head of House if Uncle Alphard had recovered, there is only one option that remains and that is that he died."

The small hitch in Sirius' voice had James reach out to take his hand, aware the other was much more shaken that he was showing at the moment.

"He passed away during the night," McGonagall confirmed; shifting in her seat as she slowly reached out to place a hand on his and squeeze it.

It was something James had noticed the woman doing for a while now; go out of her way to show Sirius her intended movements.

He wasn't sure if it was because she had somehow become aware of the extent of the terrible childhood he had had before coming to live at Potter Manor, or because she had finally realised Sirius was uncomfortable around adults and was making the effort to show he could trust her.

Her efforts showing in the way Sirius didn't shy away from her touch the way he did with most teachers or tense up; a trait he'd only ever seen Flitwick manage before and he wondered if McGonagall even realised how difficult it was for an adult to gain his brother's trust.

"Do they know what caused it, yet?"

"I wasn't informed," McGonagall cleared her throat, thrown off by Sirius' calmness as he stared at the wall behind her. "But your Grandfather wishes to see you right away and I am to bring you to him."

"I'm going with him," James immediately declared, rising to his feet so show their Head of House it was not up to debate. No matter how much Arcturus might have changed in his behaviour, he was still a Black and James wasn't leaving his brother alone with any Black if he could prevent it.

McGonagall looked like she wanted to protest but closed her mouth again before any sound came out; rising to her feet as well to retrieve her personal box of Floo Powder.

A quick trip later had them arrive at Black Manor, the place looking as dark and gloomy as James had expected it to but he made no comment as he followed his brother as Sirius followed a House Elf without a word.

They were led into a study filled with aged yellow wall paper and a library as big as the Potter library; though James was sure these were mostly dark books.

"Master wills be with yous in a moment," the small House Elf squeaked, giving Sirius a warm smile as they took seats on the couch.

"Thank you Dinky," at the name, warmth and gratitude filled James as he knew this was one of the two elves who had taken care of his brother as much as they could when he was young.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dinky, I've heard a lot about you," he greeted the elf, watching the big eyes widen momentarily before the creature bowed low but didn't speak before scurrying off as heavy footsteps approached.

"Welcome, please remain seated," Arcturus' scratchy voice greeted them as the older man entered the room; cold eyes flashing to James momentarily as they abandoned their attempt to rise in respect but he made no comment on his presence as he took a seat across of them; long grey hair falling over his shoulder as he did. "I am glad you could make it at such short notice, how have you been?"

It was a poor choice of words considering they news the had just heard, but Sirius gave no indication of being bothered by it.

"All is well, Grandfather," he said respectfully. "You wished to see me considering recent events?"

"Yes… you have been informed of what happened?"

"Professor McGonagall did," Sirius confirmed. "Any idea as to what happened yet?"

He smiled down at Dinky as the little elf reappeared with refreshments, accepting his cup of tea from her before placing it on the table beside him as she moved on to McGonagall and James himself.

"None, there was no medical explanation for why his health declined or why it cost him his life," something flashed through Arcturus' cold grey eyes as he followed the elf's movements. "They will be doing a full spell-work investigation on his remains to try and discover if there was any malicious intent or not."

"You believe he might have been murdered?" The shock in McGonagall's voice was surprising, considering what she must know of the Black family and Arcturus clearly considered her stupid if his cold eyes narrowing were any sign.

"It is always a possibility, especially considering he was healthy up until being hospitalized a few weeks before Christmas," the man took a sip of his cup of tea. "Nonetheless, no matter the motives behind it, I doubt the culprit will receive what was intended as the goblins contacted me moments after his death was made official regarding his Will."

"Uncle Alphard named me in his Will?" Sirius clearly deduced their presence there as having to do with Alphard's Will.

"You are actually his sole heir," Arcturus revealed, making Sirius pause in lifting his own cup.

"I...why?"

"I do not know his motives, but he left everything he owned to you so you will need to report to Gringotts later this week for the reading of his Will and the merging of Vaults. As his sole beneficiary it is mandatory that you were notified of what happened before anyone else."

The earlier flash in the man's eyes was further supported by a small waver in his voice, but James couldn't quite decipher it and Sirius didn't seem to notice as he nodded.

"Do you wish for me to inform Mum of her nephew's passing since that duty would fall to me as his heir?"

"No, I will inform her as the Head of House, there is no need for you to have such a conversation when you do not have to," the unidentified emotion hidden in Arcturus' eyes increased momentarily as Sirius simply inclined his head formally, the move making James' stomach turn as he finally realised just what the emotion in those cold eyes was; regret.

For the past year, the man had attempted to reach out to Sirius in awkward ways; sending him a birthday and Christmas gift as well as a few short letters but although Sirius had thanked the man for both gifts and responded respectfully to the letters; there was no familial bond between them, the distance glaringly obvious when one knew how Sirius interacted with the Potters.

Grandfather Harold would've long since gotten at least a dozen smiles and three hugs from his brother by now, none of the formal crap displayed and it saddened James to see the regret in the man's eyes as he realised that.

"You will need to bring a guardian as you are still underage," he cleared his throat, hiding any emotion in his voice by taking a large sip of his tea.

"I'll ask Dad to accompany me, unless there needs to be a familial bond? Then I will ask Mum since he's her nephew."

The regret clouded the man's eyes briefly, suddenly making him seem ancient and James' heart clenched in sympathy as the cold demeanour shifted to something akin to grim acceptance as the man realised he had reached out too late; having lost any chance of a familial bond forming with his grandson as Sirius clearly did not view him as more than a Head of House and grandfather in name alone.

The realisation that he had lost his grandson in any way that mattered was painful to see and James swallowed thickly before anger took over any sadness as he took in Sirius' stiffness, because, how dare that man have any regrets when it was his brother who had suffered for years due to the man's inaction?

If the man had just pulled his head out of his own arse for just a minute and invested time in his descendants, he would've been able to see just how unnatural his grandson's behaviour was and could have taken him out of that hellhole years ago.

The anger helped bury any sympathy he might've felt for the man's loss otherwise and he shifted closer to Sirius' side to lightly bump their legs together on the couch they were seated on.

"No, Charlus will do since he is your legal guardian," the man cleared his throat and picked up a roll of parchment. "I will also arrange everything for Alphard's funeral with Pollux."

Sirius seemed to blanch momentarily as he no doubt envisioned having to attend a funeral with hoards of Blacks present and James wasn't sure if Arcturus picked up on his grandson's apprehension or just got lucky as he continued.

"If you would like I could arrange for you and...your parents to have a separate moment to say goodbye away from everyone else to avoid conflict at the actual funeral?"

"That would probably be wise," Sirius acknowledged, clearing his throat. "Has he already been moved from the hospital?"

"Not yet. I was not sure if you wished to say goodbye and ordered them to wait until after I had a chance to speak to you."

"I would, if it is possible," feeling the small tremor in Sirius' hand, James pressed his leg more firmly against his brother's; not quite daring to take his hand in front of Lord Black.

"You may take the fireplace to St Mungo's to do so. Would you like me to…," it was impossible to miss the sudden tensing of Sirius' entire frame and Arcturus had a split moment of hesitation before he continued. "Write a consent for Mister Potter to join you there?"

James doubted it had been what Arcturus had been intending to say, but the save was done nicely enough and Sirius didn't seem to have caught it as he covered his strong reaction by shifting; resulting in him pressing closer to James, actively seeking his familiar presence.

Suddenly realising the other wasn't just wilfully missing his grandfather's emotions, but too unsettled to even notice them; James swallowed as he finally understood just how difficult it must be for his brother to be there.

As a dog Animagus, Sirius was sensitive to the darkness clinging around them in a way James never would be; the prolonged exposure no doubt testing his carefully constructed walls and frying his nerves.

It was also suddenly clear to him why McGonagall was being so quiet as she normally would have spoken up by now, but a quick glance towards their Head of House showed the woman to be paler than usual as she no doubt sensed the lingering dark magic as well as she was being overwhelmed by it in a way Sirius was struggling not to be.

He wondered if Sirius' full body shiver actually had all that much to do with Arcturus' attempted offer or was an involuntary response to their surroundings and he cleared his throat. "That would be much appreciated. Perhaps we could let the news sink in for a bit and have him pay his respects? Discuss the details at another day?"

Cold grey eyes softened as they took in the way Sirius was pressed close to James and Arcturus nodded. "That might be wise."

James swallowed back a smile at how uncharacteristic quickly McGonagall rose, Sirius taking a moment longer by sheer force of will before they followed Arcturus to the fireplace after he'd written a small note.

"I will send you the details of the funeral and the meeting at Gringotts as soon as I have them," the man promised, handing over the parchment he'd been holding. "I am not sure it will make a difference, but I believe you would like to see this for yourself."

Accepting the roll of parchment, Sirius inclined his head in goodbye before they travelled through the Floo.

Fairly sure he wasn't mistaking the sigh of relief coming from the Head of House as he stepped out of the Floo after her, James tactfully ignored her as she gathered her wits and focused on his brother as he arrived after him.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," swallowing, Sirius took a deep breath to compose himself and moving toward the receptionist. "Morning, I am here to pay last respects to Alphard Black."

"Morning love, what is your name?" The plumb blond witch looked up with a comforting smile as she noticed Sirius.

"Sirius Potter-Black, James Potter and Minerva McGonagall, Arcturus Black gave permission for them to join me," he handed over the slip of paper and she checked it momentarily before nodding.

"They have moved him to the Morgue on the Sixth floor. If you take the elevator up I will ensure a Healer meets you there."

"That's all right, thank you," accepting the parchment back, Sirius pocketed it before turning to McGonagall. "You don't actually have to accompany us upstairs, Professor."

"I do, Sirius. I would be an awful excuse of a human being if I let you two go up there alone," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will wait outside of the room to give you some privacy if you wish, but I am coming upstairs with you."

Nodding his acceptance, Sirius led the way to the elevators; unrolling the scroll to skim over it as they waited for the elevator and travelled up to the right floor where a small female Healer dressed in the same lime green uniform as the others was waiting for them and led them towards a darkened corridor.

"I'll wait here, don't hesitate to call me if you need me," McGonagall informed them as the Healer opened the first door and nodding, James and Sirius disappeared through it.

"I have to request you do not touch him as the investigation to his death has not been started yet so his body has been put into stasis to prevent any evidence from getting lost."

"I understand," Sirius softly said, following her into a separate room and James' stomach clenched as he caught sight of the covered sheet but Sirius moved forward to stand at the side of the bed as she pulled back the sheet to reveal Alphard.

"I will leave you to it," she kindly said before moving out of the door to give them some privacy.

"He looks like he's sleeping," he softly commented, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. He still wasn't quite sure if he had ever really liked Alphard or not, but he knew the man was one of the very few people who had treated Sirius somewhat normal as a child and for that he wouldn't have wished such a fate on him.

"But he's not," the hitch in his voice was clearer now that there was no audience beyond the Healer and Sirius leaned into him.

"Do you think he was killed?"

"I'm not sure. His initial symptoms indicated that he was. His lips were burned and blackened as were the nails of both hands and feet," Sirius swallowed. "But it wouldn't necessarily mean malicious intent. He could have accidentally come into contact with poison or have had a severe allergic reaction to something as well."

"Would an allergic reaction have caused this?"

"Not likely as the Healers would've been able to fix that in a moment. Whatever it was that poisoned him, it damaged his organs severely enough that they couldn't heal them."

"You learned that from the roll Arcturus gave you?"

"Yeah, it contains his medical information. In the end his body just couldn't take the damage any more and gave out on him," a shaky breath escaped Sirius in the form of a sob, so James reached out to turn his brother into his arms; embracing him tightly as another sob wracked him.

"I'm sorry Siri," he whispered as he softly rubbed his back; relieved his brother was finally letting go of his emotions as he grieved his uncle's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain trickled evenly against the window; the occasional flash of thunder and following lightening lightened up the otherwise fairly dark common room as only a few candles were lit. And it was by those candles that James found his brother surrounded by parchment and books.

“Don’t you need a bit more light to be able to work properly?” He asked as he joined Sirius on the ground, reaching out to pet Wizzy for a moment as she looked up from her position beside the other.

“Too lazy to light them,” Sirius looked up with a faint smile, so James slipped his wand out of his sleeve to do so, brightening the room around them immensely.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to make sense of all these papers to figure out what I want to do,” sighing, he dropped his quill onto the pile of parchment and papers. “You know Dad picked me up this morning to visit Gringotts for the merging of Uncle Alphard’s vault with my own. As a result of that meeting, he dropped me off at Auntie Hope’s.”

He searched among the pile around him, picking up a bundle of papers but rested them on his lap as he handed a long roll of parchment over instead.”Apparently Uncle Alphard owned quite a bit of real estate that no one was aware of, at least I wasn’t.”

Accepting it, James raised an eyebrow as he unrolled it to skim over it. “He owned more than two hundred and fifty properties? Did he steal them?”

“No, they were all legally his according to this paperwork.”

“Thus yours now since you’re his sole beneficiary,” giving a low impressed whistle, James handed the roll back. “You’re going to sell it all?”

“What I can, yes,” he indicated to the piece of parchment he had been scribbling on. “There are a few properties I think I want to keep, scattered around the country....”

“Safe houses where we can regroup once we become active in the war?” James finished as Sirius trailed off, knowing his brother´s thought pattern all too well. “Smart move. But these ones look like flats, what do you plan to do with those?”

“Check them out to see if one’s to my liking for a place of residence after Hogwarts. I figured it would be much easier to convince Remus to come live with me if I already have a flat and he knows I’ve not paid for it.”

“Why not select a house?”

“Do you honestly see him agreeing to live in an actual house with me?”

“If you already own the house so he can’t play the not wanting charity card?” sighing he ran a hand through his hair. “Even though it technically is what you were going to do since it’ll be near to impossible for him to find a flat right out of Hogwarts when he’s got no savings of his own.”

“Figured out as much years ago already, but he’ll still see a house as charity and I’d prefer him to feel comfortable in his own house.”

“And since you don’t need much space to begin with, a small flat it is,” he would have preferred it if Sirius thought of his own comfort as well, but knew it was a lost case and his brother wouldn’t care where they lived as long as Remus was comfortable and sheltered. “You’re going to sell the rest?”

“Already gave Pete’s mum the papers to her house, turns out she was renting the place from my Uncle so now it’s hers to keep. I’m fairly sure he’ll want to stay with his mum for a few years longer, but I’ll at least give him the option of picking a place for himself,” a small smile crossed Sirius’ lips as he brushed a hand over Wizzy’s ears. “And I’m planning to give one to you and Lily after graduation as well.”

“You know I can easily afford to buy a house myself, right?”

“I know, but it would make a nice wedding present, wouldn’t it?”

“It´s a bit early to be talking about marriage when there´s not even any dating being done, isn’t it?” yet his stomach fluttered at the idea of marrying Lily and from the knowing smile on his brother’s lips, Sirius knew how he felt.

“I’d like to be prepared for when she realises her feelings and begins dating you. Can’t be long now.”

Ignoring the tingling Sirius’ absurd words left, James picked up the list to look at the addresses; Sirius helpfully having scribbled the place names behind them so he knew where they were located. “Which one do you have in mind in this fantasy of yours?”

“The one in Godric’s Hollow.”

“Godric’s Hollow is where the Peverells were born, wasn’t it?”

“It has a bit of an ancestry history,” Sirius admitted. “I’m hoping she’d like it and if not, you can always pick another place that I’ll buy instead.”

“She’d love it. She mentioned she’d love to live in a little town mixed in between Muggles and Wizarding kind and that’ll certainly qualify.”

“I know, it’s why I choose that one. We could add all the required protections in no time if you’d both agree,” sighing, Sirius took the list away from him and handed him the bundle of papers in his lap. “The flats and houses on that list aren’t really a problem, these ones are.”

Reading through the large bundle for a few moments, James blinked. “These are all houses that are being rented out? I had no idea there were so many magical folks renting from the Blacks.”

“A lot of people do, but these aren’t rented out to magical people,” Sirius leaned back against the love-seat. “Apparently he rented out most of his properties to Muggles.”

“He rented...why? The Blacks hate everything to do with Muggles, why would he provide them with houses?” he placed the bundle down to skim through it more easily, brushing his bangs back from his forehead.

“From what I could discover in his papers he had the properties build in the 40s, right after graduation. It was actually quite a good business move as a lot of houses were destroyed in the Muggle war and it provided both work and housing for a lot of Muggles. He also invested in several building companies in the Muggle world that flourished around the same time and that’s how he made most of his personal fortune.”

“So he made his fortune over their misfortune?”

“I think he actually wanted to help as he didn’t throw them out of their houses despite the time that’s passed and the residents that’s changed over the years. In fact, there are several occasions in which he pumped money into companies not doing so well after the initial growth spurt ended and kept them afloat until they got on their feet again.”

“So he didn’t hate Muggles at all?” Bewildered, James looked up to meet Sirius’ tormented eyes.

“It seems so, but why keep it hidden?” It was clear that Sirius didn’t understand his uncle’s motives either. “And why me?”

“Maybe he was afraid?” Hesitating, James picked up the disregarded Will. “This has been modified shortly after your sorting. Maybe he realised you weren’t like the rest of the Blacks and felt that you would understand and take care of his tenants properly?”

Running a hand through his hair again, he tossed the Will back onto the pile as he had to fight the rising anger at the knowledge his little brother could’ve had an ally in Alphard. If the evidence before them was true, then Sirius hadn’t have to grow up thinking he was the odd one out if his uncle had only given a single sign that he didn’t share the rest of the Blacks’ views. The mere idea stung even more so than the knowledge that Andromeda had kept her mouth shut for years about her own changing mind; and although kinder than all of the other Blacks combined, had pretty much left him on his own as well.

Alphard was an adult who could have gotten custody over Sirius and removed him from that terrible house long ago and he wanted to curse every single Black in existence for either keeping their silence or being complete lunatics; being forever grateful that Sirius was officially considered a Potter like their mother instead of one of that batty family.

“It does explain so much, though. He’s always been one of the very few Blacks who treated you normally despite you being a Gryffindor and his behaviour towards the rest has always been downright odd since Blacks normally don’t even deem Half-Bloods worth looking at.”

“He didn’t exactly treat Rem and Pete kindly.”

“Maybe not, but he’s never sneered at them or called them names. He actually treated them semi-decent despite knowing their ancestry. It’s a whole lot more than any of the other Blacks would have ever done.”

“True,” biting his lip, Sirius stared at the papers. “And I suppose it doesn’t really matter as either way it leaves me with everything he owned and I have to decide what to do with it all.”

“Which is what you needed Auntie Hope for,” James realised. “And?”

“She took me to a Notary office and they’re going to check everything for me to see which real estates have residents and what kind of leases they have but they warned me I cannot actually sign for anything since I’m still under-aged.”

“And since neither our parents nor Arcturus have any records in the Muggle world, you don’t have a recognised guardian who can handle the paperwork for you. How can we solve that problem?”

“Auntie Hope is doing that, actually. Or better said, one of Uncle Lyall’s lawyer contacts is a squib and he’ll help me to file for legal emancipation, which apparently means I will be considered an adult in the Muggle Worlds despite only being sixteen,” he hesitated. “He warned me that I will have to travel up and down to meet with him, sit in on court dates and meet up with the Notary repeatedly so figured it would be easiest to apply for early Apparition lessons at the Ministry as well while we were at it.”

“That would be a wise move and since you are at the top of our year, they’ll have no reason to not give you permission.”

“Professor M said the same thing so at Uncle Lyall’s request, she and Professor Flitwick both wrote a short letter of recommendation to vouch for my character and Dad said he would ask Grandfather to do the same so hopefully the Ministry will give me permission so I can prevent a lot of trouble for everyone by just travelling on my own.”

“Even if they don’t give permission, you can still travel on your own. But it would be wise to try and avoid trouble by going the official way.”

“Exactly, no need to let them know we already know how to Apparate,” they both looked up as the portrait door opened and Peter and Remus entered.

“We’ve been searching for you,” Peter exclaimed as he handed over a scroll to Sirius; startling Wizzy into running off. “McGonagall gave me this for you.”

Opening it, Sirius quickly read the note before nodding. “My Master application has been approved and I’ll have my exam in two weeks.”

“Healing?” sitting down beside them, Remus glanced at the scattered papers but didn’t comment on them as James helped Sirius gather them into a neat pile since it was clear he wouldn’t continue looking through them now that the others were here.

“Yes, if I pass it then I can hopefully start studying for Counter-Curses before March rolls in.”

“Don’t you need to have your N.E.W.T’s to be able to study for a Mastery?” Peter blinked when they all looked at him incredulously. “What?”

“Have you already forgotten that he’s gotten special permission to apply for a Mastery despite not having gotten N.E.W.T’s for the subjects yet?”

It was clear Peter had indeed forgotten as his eyes widened. “Why would you do that? Couldn’t you study for a Mastery after graduation?”

“No, I want to have finished the masteries for Healing and Counter-Curses before graduation,” there was something in Sirius’ voice that worried James; wondering what was on his brother’s mind. He was well aware the other was pushing himself to learn as much as he could before graduation; something Peter didn’t seem to catch the ulterior motive of even as Remus shoot him a curious look, but it felt like something more was going on and he made a mental note to corner Sirius about it later.

“Don’t you have enough work as it is? You follow a lot more classes than the rest of us.”

“Not really, we have all the essays and research for the rest of the year finished already and we’re both steadily working our way through the required essays for next year,” James answered as Sirius sighed.

“As usual,” as expected Peter pulled a face at the idea of working in advance, no matter how many years they’d done so, he still seemed to find it insane and refused to do so even if Remus had quickly taken over their methods as well. “But why go to class at all if you’ve finished everything and are studying for a Mastery?”

“Because it’s boring to keep up self-study all day and I can’t really work more shifts at the Hog’s Head Inn without anyone noticing I’m not in the castle.”

“I’d rather have you didn’t work there at all any more,” James grumbled, making Sirius smile.

“I’ve already promised I’d stop after graduation, but I’m not just going to leave just because I don’t technically need the job any more.”

“I know,” sighing, James wrapped an arm around Sirius’ shoulder. “I just don’t like the idea of you being alone in that shady place and yes, I know Abe’s there.”

“Most of the clientele leaves me well enough alone and I’m more than capable of dealing with those who bother me if Abe’s not already hexed them out before I could blink,” leaning into his side, Sirius smiled at him. “You know I’m always careful.”

“You’ve got the cloak?”

“I do.”

“Dumbledore actually gave you permission to do that?” Peter cut into their conversation.

“No, Professor M did,” shrugging dismissively at Peter’s squeak of surprise, Sirius stretched a little. “I’ll be skipping class more regularly now with Uncle Alphard’s inheritance and to study some more for Curses and Counter-Curses.”

“You’re studying for two Masteries?!”

Raising an eyebrow, Sirius glanced at Peter. “Didn’t I just say I am hoping to get started on a second one before March rolls in?”

“Oh, yeah,” sheepishly, Peter rubbed a hand over his neck. “I still think you are completely bonkers, though.”

“Maybe, but since he’s teaching us everything he learns, it’ll give us an advantage as well since both Healing and Counter-Curses come in handy at any time,” James met Sirius’ eyes; giving him a wry smile as the other gave him a knowing smile.

“I hope you’re having more success than I have,” sighing, Remus ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. “I’m doing fairly well with learning Curses, but I suck at Healing magic.”

“You already know quite a bit more than most wizards do,” Sirius was quick to assure him.

“And Madam Pomfrey did say you need to have a flair for it, something neither of us has,” James added, relieved to see a smile cross Remus’ lips.

“Speaking of flairs, Professor M would like to see us both to discuss our extra Transfiguration work tomorrow.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she was preparing us for a Mastery in Transfiguration,” pulling a face at his brother, James shivered. “She is actually aware we never asked for extra work, is she?”

“She still seems to believe that keeping the two of you busy will mean we’ll pull less pranks,” chuckling at the sceptical looks sent his way, Remus shrugged. “I don’t know where she got the idea from either since Flitwick’s extra work never stopped either of you before.”

“Who knows what goes on in that mind of hers, but speaking of minds; aren’t the two of you supposed to be in Care right about now?”

“Professor Kettleburn cancelled class early this morning so we’ve got a free period before Potions. Are you joining us for that?”

“No, I’m not really in the mood to spend the entire afternoon in a damp classroom. I think I’d like to get started on my art project as Professor Volkov finally gave us the specifics for our exam assignment.”

“Isn’t it a bit early to be giving out exam assignments yet? Our N.E.W.T’s aren’t until next year,” Peter frowned.

“Not really, the Magical Art N.E.W.T. is made up out of several components and this is just one part of it.”

“When will this have to be done?”

“Next year’s January,” he smiled at the confusion on Peter’s face. “You can only add one spell at each stage so it takes time to build up the layers and it can take months to finish a single piece while following classes. And since Professor Volkov wants us to make a magical portrait, we’re getting nearly a year to finish it properly.”

“Any idea what you’ll paint, yet?” Stretching a little, James hid a yawn behind his hand.

“We’ll have to commission a painting for someone so I decided I’d like to try and paint Abe’s sister for him,” a sad smile crossed Sirius’ lips. “He let it slip that it’s getting harder to remember her properly and as he has barely any photos I would like to try and give him something that will let him remember her clearly.”

“He’d love that,” grinning, James slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his side. “Maybe I can join you and work out the new training schedule while keeping you company.”

“You’re not coming to Potions either?” Peter looked worried. “We’re continuing with love potions today, don’t you want to learn?”

“I’ve already found the love of my life and know what she smells like, so I have no interest in learning to brew Amortentia and I really need to work on those schedules.”

“And you? Don’t you ever want to find the love of your life?”

“The only things I ever smell in that potion is the scent of you guys, Mum and Dad so it’s not like it’s working for me anyway,” Sirius blinked as James yawned widely.

“Sorry, I need to get going or I’ll fall asleep.”

“Then let’s get going before we get no work done at all,” picking up the stack of papers, Sirius let James help him to his feet while Remus and Peter scrambled up as well.

“We’ll walk with you to Potions,” James decided as Sirius brought the stack up to their dorm and returned with his own training scrolls, putting them in his bag when handed over.

Nodding, Remus and Peter followed them and they walked to Potions before they split off to the art’s classroom on the fifth floor, where he settled at one of the tables while Sirius retrieved all the materials he needed to get started.

“So, want to tell me what’s bothering you?” he asked.

The other paused mid-gathering, looking unsure. “There’s something that felt wrong, but I couldn’t place it properly.”

“A sense or a scent?” All too used to his brother’s advanced senses, James simply focused on the details.

“Both, I don’t know exactly what it is yet,” placing his brushes in their spot, Sirius caressed them. “It feels wrong to discuss it if I’m right in what I’m sensing.”

“It might not be your place to talk about it,” curious, but understanding his brother’s apprehension, James nodded. “If you discover what it is and you can talk about it, you know where to find me.”

“I do,” nothing more was said as they worked in comfortable silence on their own projects for a while until an out of place sense made them both look up; Sirius’ shield automatically flaring up as a purple wave rushed towards them, but although it travelled through the shield like it wasn’t even there, no pain followed and they met each other’s eyes confused.

“What just happened?”

“I don’t know, but you’re glowing,” Sirius noted, reaching out to see if he could touch whatever it was but clearly unable to do so if his frown was anything to go by.

“So are you,” reaching out himself, he found his hand sliding through the blue glow surrounding his brother. “Am I blue, too?”

“Yes, is it harming you?”

“No, want to go see if we can find out what happened?”

Rising to their feet in unison, they quickly made their way out of the classroom; locking it behind them. “Can you hear anything?”

Sirius closed his eyes to focus and James waited patiently for his brother’s enhanced hearing to pick up on sounds around them. “There are people talking down the hallway to our right, but it might be wise to make our way to the Great Hall as it doesn’t sound like they know what’s going on either.”

Nodding, they did just that, surprised to find everyone they came across to have the same sort of glow around them as they did; though some had different colours.

“Green, red, blue and purple seem to be the most common,” James noted as Sirius walked up to a fifth year. “Hey, do you have any idea what happened?”

“N-no, there was an explosion coming from the dungeons,” she stuttered and nodding, he thanked her before returning to James’ side.

“Think something happened in Potions?”

“With Amortentia?” Raising an eyebrow, Sirius shrugged as they made their way to the dungeons in silent agreement. “There’s a lot that can go wrong with that potion, but something like this is unlikely.”

“Even with Remus and Peter in that class?”

“Fair point. If either of them has been involved a number of things could have gone wrong and if it’s indeed the cause of the explosion I dread to think of just what they might’ve done wrong.”

“Well, if it’s indeed the potion going wrong that caused this wave then I am fairly sure I know what the glow represents,” James decided, having glanced back at the sound of footsteps and was surprised to find most students they had come across were following them; taking in the different colours surrounding each of them.

“You do?”

“Look behind you and tell me what you see.”

Doing just that, Sirius gave no reaction to seeing their following and James realised the other must have already heard them move before he did. “Well, there’s four different colours going around everyone; I can’t see any other colours.”

“Most with a green glow are first and second years, right?”

Another glance backwards showed most students were listening intently to their conversation, also glancing around at their companions to see he was indeed right.

“Most of the third to fifth years are solely blue with the occasional purple as far as I can tell and upper levels range between blue, purple and red,” Sirius noted.

“I think the glow represents our sexual status,” he revealed as it was clear Sirius was not following where he was going.

“How can you be so sure?” Intrigued, Sirius glanced back at their following; most of whom were looking at each other bewildered and a little alarmed.

“Going by the glows surrounding them, I assume most first and second years are green because it’s unlikely they’ve kissed someone yet. And since most third to fifth years are blue; it’s likely those are the ones who have some experience kissing.”

“You’re both blue, too,” Talkalot called out from the crowd; looking a little uncomfortable.

“Which is why I know what it likely means,” James shrugged. “And since Mulciber loudly told everyone he’s slept with you last year, I was able to determine what red means.”

“That’s a lie, everyone knows Black sleeps around with anyone willing,” she spluttered undignified.

“I don’t really care what Regulus does,” Sirius turned to James. “Then the purple glow represents people having made out?”

Before James could reply, Talkalot spoke up again even though the rest of the crowd slightly moved back. “I wasn’t talking about your brother, I was talking about you. You’re the one who sleeps around and everyone knows it so that deduction can’t be right.”

“I only have one brother and that’s not Regulus Black. And I think I would know if I was sleeping with people, which I am most definitely not,” the whole crowd stared at him in disbelief, making him frown. “Why would I sleep around?”

“I don’t know, it’s just what everyone knows,” she spluttered, looking at Sirius with a mix of surprise and confusion.

“Everyone’s talking about his sexual life?” incredulous James looked at her while Sirius only raised an eyebrow.

“Of course. Jorkins used to tell us all about how she’d caught him in the act in various broom closets; always with a different partner and not even always females either,” Cresswell backed Talkalot up, making her look warily at the Ravenclaw.

“You’re listening to what Jorkins used to say? I don’t think there’s ever been a bigger gossip walking these halls,” James snorted. “Knowing her she was just making it up for sensation purposes.”

“It’s Black,” Aubrey piped up, pushing his way to the front of the crowd and smirking down at them. “Everyone knows he’s a male slut who will do anyone who stands still long enough.”

Anger flashing, James sent a hex his way before he’d even realised he’d acted; watching Aubrey’s head swelling, making him look even more hideous than he normally did but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

“Not much of an improvement,” Sirius calmly silenced Aubrey’s shrieks of terror as his head kept growing and the crowd parted to give Aubrey a wide berth as none of them wanted to gain James’ attention.

“What’s everyone doing here?” Slughorn’s voice made them turn around to see the man coming out of the Potions classroom, the red glow surrounding him further confirming James’ words.

“We came to find out what happened,” Sirius spoke up when everyone shuffled nervously but kept quiet.

“Don’t worry, this is the result of an exploding potion and will wear off in due time,” his hands folded around his large belly as he gazed over the large group of students, sighing as his eyes fell on Aubrey. “And you’ll both have to serve detention for that, care to put him back yourself so I won’t have to deduce points?”

“He deserved it, calling Sirius something he’s not,” James argued, glaring at Aubrey as the boy’s eyes widened comically in his by now double sized head before it suddenly began to shrink again. “Siri!”

“Sorry, but I’m getting nauseous staring at that,” giving a small apologetic smile, Sirius tucked his wand back into his sleeve. “And who cares what others think of me as long as we know the truth?”

“What truth?” Remus spoke over James’ exclamation that he cared; glancing at Aubrey’s shrinking head warily as he left the classroom as well, coming over to stand at Sirius’ side; the blue glow surrounding him matching their own perfectly.

“Apparently people believe Sirius is a player who sleeps around,” James growled.

“Sirius?” Incredulous, Remus snorted. “They have met him, right? He’s the least likely person to ever sleep around.”

“It’s a rumour that’s been around for years already,” a blue glowing Peter piped up as he joined them as well. “It’s actually quite funny that people still believe it.”

“I fail to see the humour in it,” James bit out; Sirius’ hand coming to rest on his shoulder making him take a deep breath to push down his rising anger.

“Benjy Fenwick’s the one who slept around a lot as you know, not Sirius.”

“And why would we know what Benjy does in his free time?” Sirius raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Since when have we ever cared what other people do?”

“Eh, well,” Peter flushed as he considered that truth. “He’s been sleeping around and because he’s a bit of a tosser, he treats his conquests terribly after he’s had what he wanted from them. Jorkins was embarrassed by having fallen for his charm and to save face she told her friends she’d slept with Sirius when they discovered she wasn’t a virgin any more.”

“Why me?”

“Because you turned her down right after Benjy did his thing and it humiliated her so she wanted revenge.”

“Turned her...when did she even ask me out?”

“First year,” Peter smiled ruefully as it clearly sparked no memory if Sirius’ blank expression was to be believed. “She asked you to the Christmas ball with her and you refused.”

“And she was mad about that? Even with her having the brain capacity of a slug she should’ve known it was unlikely I’d say yes when she was four years older than me, right?”

“Apparently not as she was quite upset, especially when you spent time with Pandora and ignored her,” Peter waved his disbelief off. “Anyway, she was mad about what happened and told her friends she’s slept with you, thinking it would lure you into marrying her if she’d spread the rumour.”

“How...you know what, I don’t even want to know what possessed her to believe that was what would happen,” shaking his head, Remus rubbed a hand over his face in clear disbelief. “Carry on.”

“Eventually she learned Benjy did the same to other girls and since Sirius wasn’t giving her the time of day told everyone they’d slept with him instead.”

“Why....are you for real?”James pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “And people believed it?”

“Well, can you blame them? Benjy’s...well, Benjy while Sirius is the Heir to the Black family not to mention, well...” Peter made a gesture towards Sirius and suddenly James wanted to do a whole lot more than pinch the bridge of his nose so he took a deep breath.

“So girls went along with it even after Jorkins left because he’s attractive?” Incredulous James stared at Peter while Sirius just looked between them confused. “And people actually believed it?”

“Yes? They hoped to gain fame and power; only to realise too late that Sirius didn’t look at them twice and clearly didn’t care about his integrity or reputation.”

“And you didn’t seem fit to inform us of that, because?” James couldn’t help the protectiveness that flared up inside of him at the knowledge his brother’s integrity and honour was being called into question even if Sirius didn’t seem to share his anger and mostly just looked indifferent and a little confused.

The crowd still around them was shifting nervously as they listened to the story, clearly having believed it.

“I...eh...I thought you knew?”

“Since when have we ever listened to rumours, Pete?” Sirius sighed but Remus raised an eyebrow.

“How do you even know about this?”

“I overheard things over the years,” shrugging a little helplessly, Peter bit his lip. “I can’t help what people believe.”

“I can’t believe people actually bought it, though,” Lily’s voice rang clear over the uncomfortable crowd, making them all turn to see her leaning in the door opening of the classroom. “It’s ridiculous to think anyone would actually believe something like that.”

James couldn’t help the joy rushing through him at the sight of her equally blue glow as she came to their side.

“Lily...” blinking, Sirius turned to face her. “What...”

“Anyone who knows you and with half a brain knows it’s bullocks. You’re like a golden retriever as you are by far the most loyal person I’ve ever met,” she considered her words as she glanced between them even as the boys shared an amused look at the dog comment. “Well, James might be an exception but it’s a toss-up.”

His stomach did a sharp flop at the compliment and he watched in awe as she turned to the crowd. “Though it’s absolutely none of your business either way, I think the glow surrounding him speaks for itself that the rumours are a lie.”

Sharp unimpressed green eyes travelled over the crowd, making them all flinch. “I assume you all know for yourself if James’ words were true and if you are all done making assumptions about people you clearly know nothing about, I’d like you annoying leeches to disappear from my sight before I feel the need to draw my wand.”

His heart jumped as he watched her give them all a dressing down in defence of his brother and felt his heart melt at the sight as Sirius stared at her surprised as the crowd immediately tensed and backed away before scurrying off.

“Well spoken, Miss Evans, ten points to Gryffindor,” there were obvious hearts in Slughorn’s eyes as he looked down at his favourite student before shaking his head as his eyes found Aubrey, who was looking incredibly dizzy as his head had finally returned to normal and was heavily leaning against the wall.

“But I am afraid both of you will still have to serve detention for what you did to Mister Aubrey.”

“He’s fine,” Sirius spoke before James could protest it had been him who had cast the curse. “It’s not like there’s something in that head to scramble.”

“Either way, I’ll escort him to the hospital wing to have him checked out, just in case you missed something,” the fond smile on Slughorn’s face was at odds with his words, especially since the man knew very well Sirius was an accomplished Healer even if he didn’t have any papers yet.

“Be my guest, we’ll see the date for the detention arrive,” stepping aside, they let Slughorn pass as he took Aubrey by the arm and guided him away.

“Thanks,” turning back to Lily, Sirius smiled. “You didn’t have to do that, though.”

“I did,” she protested before frowning at Peter. “I would have expected you would’ve done something about those rumours if you knew they existed, especially considering they involved your friend.”

“I...eh....” stuttering Peter looked anywhere but at her, shuffling his feet nervously.

“But nonetheless, at least they now know the truth as I have no doubt they’ll spread this and assuming this doesn’t wear off before dinner, everyone can see for themselves those rumours are a lie,” turning, she nodded to them. “See you at dinner and Pettigrew?”

“Y-yes?”

“Do try not to blow up another potion next time,” with those words she waved, eyes lingering for a brief moment on Sirius and James himself before she left them standing staring after her.

“Finally,” Remus muttered, immediately stepping forward to bury his nose in Sirius’ neck, making him stumble and James stifled a laugh.

“That bad?”

“Hmmm,” came the muffled reply as Remus hugged Sirius tightly from behind to keep him upright, deeply inhaling as he did.

“Why is it always me you go after when you’ve had potions without us?”

“You just smell nice;” Remus hummed completely unashamed as he hugged him closer. “Nice and comfy.”

“Do people’s scents not change at all over the years?” Peter asked. “Cause you always say that about him.”

“They can depending on what they’re doing, but people usually have the same basic smell to them,” Sirius answered as Remus’ face was still buried in his neck. “You still have the same basic scents clinging to you as does James; though your scent has become permanently mixed with broom cleaning polish.”

“He mostly smelled like peppermint just now, though,” Remus commented lightly, making Sirius bite back a grin.

“The peppermint smell does become more intense whenever he’s around Lily, yeah,” he reached up to pat the top of Remus’ head even as James flushed. “Are you finished yet?”

“Yeah,” Remus almost looked high as he pulled back from Sirius, looking utterly content and James had to stifle another grin as his embarrassment fled.

“Are you quite sure it are my scents that become more intense and not your own?” He couldn’t help but tease, taking great pleasure in the way Remus spluttered.

“No, he smells as he always does,” it was clear Sirius completely missed the tease, making James’ smile grow even more even as Remus flushed and shot him a sharp glare to stop teasing.

“I can’t believe they really thought you’re a player,” snorting he wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders, ignoring the confusion spreading there even as both Remus and Peter had to hide a smile.

“Let’s go to dinner and perhaps you can tell us what Lily meant by you blowing up your potion on the way.”

Peter squeaked even as the rest of them laughed and walked towards the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

A soft shuffling sound pulled Hope out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Sirius stand in the kitchen entrance; looking a little hesitant at her presence.

"Good morning, sweetheart, you are up early," she smiled invitingly to try and lure him into entering the kitchen, which he did after another moment.

"Morning, so are you."

"I am usually up this early these days. What is your excuse?" her smile dropped as he didn't respond to her tease, alerting her to the fact that something was wrong. "Come here, honey."

Wasting no time when he came within arm's reach, she pulled him into a hug. "Bad dream?"

"No," his soft denial told her that although he hadn't had a nightmare, she hadn't been wrong in sensing something was bothering him.

"You don't have to talk about what's bothering you, but if you want, know that my ears are always open," she paused for dramatic effect. "Unless Doctor Who is on, then you will just have to wait."

The tease did have the desired effect this time as he snorted and pulled back completely; letting her ruffle his hair and brushing a soft strand of it behind his ear as it was getting long enough for the back of it to reach his chin again.

"I wouldn't dare to mess with your Doctor time," his eyes closed as he automatically leaned into her touch like a cat would and her heart clenched as she realised that despite the unconventional and incredibly tactile bonds he had with his friends, he was still yearning for affection from his elders.

"Good, then you may watch Tom Baker with me even before your brother and Remus will be able to see any part of last season's serial."

A faint smile crossed his lips before it faded again, leaving her thoroughly worried now. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I..." biting his lip, he glanced away with the same distant hesitation as he had displayed two weeks before when he and Charlus had come by and she now regretted not having probed him back then already.

"Is something wrong with Remus?"

"There's nothing wrong with Rem," his eyes tightened as he seemed to gather his courage. "It's not him I'm worried about."

"Then who? James?"

"No...I'm worried about you."

Her heart skipped a beat as she immediately realised what was bothering the boy. "H-how do you..."

"Know that you are sick?" A rueful expression crossed his beautiful eyes. "I'm an Animagus; I can smell it on you."

"Does Remus know?" Dread washed over her at the mere thought of her little boy having found out this way; because if Sirius could smell it on her, then her son would no doubt be able to do the same and she cursed herself for not having gathered the courage to talk to him yet.

"I've not told him and he's not mentioned anything to me," he assured her softly, the words enough to put a little of her worry to rest. For if her son had noticed anything wrong, Sirius would be the one he'd seek out for help.

Unaware of her thoughts or perhaps giving her a moment to gather her wits again, Sirius plucked at his long sleeves with the same hesitation as before. "It's not a simple illness, is it?"

"No," taking a deep breath, she came to a decision and reached out to take his hand. "Can you make us some hot chocolate while we talk?"

"Of course," immediately his magic responded and began to fill a pan with water while a bar of chocolate levitated itself over to break itself into pieces and land in a bowl to be placed over the pan.

Knowing now was not the time to marvel at his effortless display of wandless magic, she led him to the kitchen table, she sat down beside him; taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "Its brain cancer; a Glioblastoma."

Recognising the confusion on his face, she couldn't help but smile faintly as her husband had responded much the same way to the news as cancer seemed to be something unknown in the Wizarding World. "It's an illness of the brain that spreads and is very difficult to treat, let alone cure completely."

"Even at St Mungo?"

"They had never even heard of the disease; though they've tried to cure it," squeezing his hand at the devastation on his face; she swallowed back a sob as she refused to be overcome by her own emotions. "It didn't work."

"How long?" His voice was tight and she wanted nothing more than to pull him close and comfort him, but something in his expression stopped her from doing more than squeeze his hand.

"A few months, they couldn't be more specific," taking a deep breath, she forced a smile onto her lips. "It's all right though; I've made my peace with it."

"Would...would you mind if I took a look? I don't know if I would be able to make any difference, but ..."

"I can't ask that of you, even if you are very close to legal emancipation and just got your papers as a Healer," she never wanted to put that kind of pressure on him and hadn't been lying when she said she had made her peace with her fate.

It hurt to know she wouldn't be able to protect her child or be around to see her little boy graduate, make a life for himself and perhaps even one day marry. But she had found comfort in the knowledge his three friends would be there for him when she couldn't be any more.

"You're not asking, I'm offering," he looked down at the hand still covering his own. "I want to try if you'd let me."

"Siri..."

"I know there's probably no chance I can cure whatever this is if the Healers at St Mungo couldn't, but I have to try," soft grey eyes met her own. "Even if I'd be able to live with myself with doing nothing, how could I ever face Remus again knowing that I didn't even try to do anything for his mother?"

Which was just about all he had needed to say to get her to agree as she would do anything for her child and the mere thought of the pain she would cause him once he found out had her nodding in agreement.

She had become accustomed to being probed in all kinds of ways over the last few months, but the tingle of magic spreading through her suddenly still made her jump slightly.

"Did I hurt you?" immediately Sirius pulled back, concern flashing through his expression.

"No, I was just startled by it. You can try again if you're ready," now that she was prepared for it, the magical tingle didn't startle her any more and it actually felt much more gentle than the magic used by the Healers at St Mungo; more familiar as his magic made her think of the tingle she felt whenever the magical earrings he'd made for her just a few months ago jingled in her ears.

He seemed to take a much longer time than the Healers had done but she could already tell from his stricken expression that there was nothing he could do, yet still kept as still as possible so she would not break his concentration and let him finish before she tried to comfort and thank him for his effort.

"I can't heal it," he swallowed thickly, bright shimmering grey eyes flickering open and his hands trembling slightly around her own before his expression tightened. "But I think I might be able to lessen your pain somewhat, if you'd let me?"

"Would it hurt you to do so?" She couldn't bear the thought of causing him pain, no matter how tempting it was to just agree.

"No, I would just need to form a magical bond between us so I can keep aiding you even when we are separated by distance," he shifted. "Assuming I can actually make a difference in the first place, that is."

"If you are sure it won't cause you harm, then go ahead and try."

"I should warn you, though, while making the connection to see what I can do, I will be touching your memories and I'm not quite sure if you'd be able to prevent me from seeing things you might not want me to see."

"Meaning you might see embarrassing things or things no one else should ever see," realising what he was trying to say, she bit her lip before simply nodding. Even if he might see things he really wouldn't want to see, she was selfish enough to accept that risk for a chance to live her last few months with less pain and reached out to take his hands in her own again.

"I accept that risk, but only if there are no negative effects on you," after all, she knew him well enough to know he'd not be taking his own safety into account when it came to helping the people he cared about. As much as he wanted to help her, she wouldn't want to live with herself if she brought him harm of any kind.

"I'll be fine and I'll do my best to avoid any embarrassing memories," a tiny sliver of a fond smile crossed his lips as he closed his eyes again and this time she immediately recognised the feel of his magic as it once more connected with her.

Ages seemed to pass in which she simply sat with her eyes closed before memories began to flash through her mind at random and she couldn't help but smile as she could literally feel Sirius lit up whenever he hit a memory involving her son when he was young; occasionally lingering a few moments before guilt steered him away again.

Biting back a laugh as he barely brushed several other memories before pulling back quickly, she wondered what he seemed to be looking for before the memory of the dreaded visit to the Oncologist came forward and she could tell Sirius was studying it carefully before her headache and the dull, always present, pressure lessened before disappearing completely.

A relieved breath escaping her at the sudden absence of pain and she blinked rapidly a few times.

"Siri," breathing out his name in a whisper, she focused on the boy sitting across of her with his eyes still closed and small sores she hadn't even been aware of plaguing her disappeared as well; leaving her feeling lighter than she had in months.

"Sorry, I needed to access that specific memory to see if there is a difference in the Muggle brain compared to a magical one so I wouldn't harm you unintentionally as I'm numbing down the areas the disease is pressing against," he hesitated. "I might have pushed your memories around a little so I could isolate the already infected parts without causing you to suffer from any more memory loss than you already experienced so that I could buy you some extra time."

Her heart skipped a beat as it registered what he was saying and swallowing thickly, she looked up to him. "How much time?"

He hadn't opened his eyes while he spoke and his expression tightened at the same moment the tingling intensified, but he showed no other sign of discomfort so she was hesitant to stop him. "I can buy you twelve to fourteen months without pain, maybe a little longer?"

She couldn't stop the small spark of hope from rising as a quick bit of maths told her it would give her the vague possibility of being able to see her son graduate; but she pushed it down as a few more months was already much more than she had ever expected or could have hoped for.

"Maybe..." Sirius trailed off as the tingling intensified once more, a soft pressure building in her mind momentarily and her eyes burned with dryness before the feeling disappeared again. "I might be able to keep the disease isolated long enough for you to see him graduate, but I'm not entirely sure."

"How..." gaping at him as he blinked rapidly a few times, she wondered how he'd known what she had been thinking about.

"You were thinking of Remus in graduation robes; I'm still connected to you so couldn't avoid seeing the mental picture you formed, sorry."

She couldn't bear to see the apology in his expression; not when he was giving her so much more than she could've ever hoped for and reached out to pull him into an embrace, tightening her hold when he leaned into it.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a clearer answer than maybe."

"Don't you dare apologise, what you've just done...what you are doing..." she choked back a sob as even now she could still feel his magic working to keep the pain at bay; a soft gentle something in the back of her mind that was both comforting and warm and she instinctively recognised as his magical signature.

Sirius ducked his head down, clearly embarrassed by her words but she would have none of his shyness so she reached out to gently lift his chin up so he'd look at her. "How can I ever thank you for this?"

"I'm not asking for thanks, I just wish..."

"Don't," cutting him off before he could form any sort of apology, she brushed her thumb over his cheek to brush away the tears gathering in his eyes. "The mere chance of maybe being able to see Remus graduate is more than I could've ever hoped for. Me having this disease is not your fault and neither is being unable to take it away completely."

Cupping his cheeks in her hands, she leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "Don't you dare blame yourself at any moment in time; either now or after I'm gone. This is not your fault and you've given me the greatest gift in the world by giving me more time to spend with my family. Just promise me you aren't hurting yourself in any way by doing this?"

"I'm not," it was remarkable to be able to tell he was being completely honest with her by just looking into his eyes and she wondered if it was because of his actions or she had gotten better at reading him than she had thought.

A shaky breath escaped Sirius as he all but let himself curl into her arms and she pulled him close; not quite sure if she was comforting him or he was comforting her as they clung to each other.

She wasn't quite sure how much time passed in which they simply sat together before Sirius pulled back and met her eyes; his own glistering with tears. "You have to tell Remus."

"I don't want to worry him, he already has so much on his plate," she admitted softly. "I'd like to wait until after Easter so I won't ruin the holiday for him."

"He will know something's wrong the moment he sees you," Sirius' soft words reminded her of how the other had found out and she realised he was right and that was not the way she wanted him to find out.

"You're right, I will speak to him the moment he returns home," because as much as she dreaded the conversation she would have to share with her son; she needed to be the one to tell him what was going on and she appreciated the unspoken promise her companion was giving her to not speak with Remus about it until after she'd been able to talk to him herself. "Thank you."

Nodding, Sirius wiped the tears out of his eyes with his sleeve before shifting and tapped his wand to the cups of chocolate that had appeared on the table without her noticing; heating them instantly.

"What were you doing in the kitchen when I arrived?"

Recognising the change in subject for the lightening of mood as it was, she glanced at the ingredients still spread out on the counter.

"I was making muffins, to celebrate you passing your Healer exams. But since you're up anyway, perhaps you would like to help me make them?" She smiled. "And since I'm filling them with fruit instead of sweets so they are right up your alley."

"What if I mess up?"

"Then we have messy disfigured muffins," grinning, she rose to her feet and took their cups of hot chocolate to the counter; filled with new energy. "Come on, on your feet."

"Do you think we could make enough so that I can take some with me for Tiffy, Lily, Pan, Abe and Peeves as well?" Automatically he made his way to the sink and she smiled as it clearly didn't even cross his mind to not take some back for the other boys and a quick mental calculation told her they had enough ingredients to make double the amount she had first in mind and washing her hands as well, she handed the bowl to him; beginning to instruct him on how to make a variety of muffins from the fruits she had in the house, so they'd have different kinds.

"You're going to have to think about what kind of cake you'd like to have once the legal emancipation has been pushed through," she warned him once the muffins were in the oven and he helped her clean everything up, immediately raising a finger to his lips to stop any protest before it could be formed; amused to see faint alarm spread over his face.

"As much as I hate seeing you growing up so fast, it is actually a reason for celebration in my world so you're getting a cake."

"Strawberry," clearly seeing she wasn't going to take no for an answer, he sighed. "But you really are just doing the guys a favour as they'll be eating most of it."

"That's all right, I'll just make ginger cookies as well," pretending like she didn't see his eyes lit up at the prospect of her famous ginger cookies, she hummed to herself. "Maybe it would be possible to make a ginger cake as well."

"I'm fairly sure you'll make Pete and Remus cry if you did that," Sirius told her amused and nodding her acceptance she pushed the idea out of her head.

"Just cookies then. Oh, before I forget, Mrs Acharya made some more of those tamarind candies for you," picking the bag up from the table, she handed it over to him.

"Is she ever going to realise she doesn't have to thank me?" Bemused, Sirius accepted the bag and popped a candy into his mouth before offering the open sack to her and she took one.

"I wouldn't count on it. In her eyes you were incredibly brave and she wants to thank you. Since finding out you like her tamarind sweets, that's how she's repaying you."

"Anyone would've done the same thing," he shrugged. "And getting to play with Aditi is reward enough."

She knew it was near useless to try and make him see otherwise as he never would understand why his action had been anything but normal and she would rather forget the near heart attack he had caused her from watching him unexpectedly dash onto the busy street, in front of an upcoming truck to save a little kitten, so she held her tongue.

"I'll drop by for a moment to say thank you before I leave," he hummed as he put the bag with the bag he'd brought with him, containing the papers for arranging his legal emancipation and various documents involving his uncle's inheritance.

"Why don't you go do that now, the muffins will still take a while to be ready. I'll set up the couch so we can start watching when you return."

"I'd prefer to wait with the serial until James is there as well," he admitted softly, smiling a little shyly. "He's really been looking forward to seeing it so it wouldn't feel right to watch it without him."

"Very well, then we'll just have to watch Robin Hood. You've not seen that one yet, have you?"

"No."

Laughing as he hurried out of the house without another word, she shook her head fondly at his enthusiasm and moved to stuff several pillows into the corner of the couch before checking on the muffins to see they were nearly ready.

And if they ended up eating a few of them while cuddling on the couch together as they watched Robin Hood and Little John run through the forest half an hour later, then her renewed appetite was more than enough of an excuse for their little feast to tell Lyall when he arrived home to take Sirius back to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Slipping into the kitchen, Pandora shifted a little uncomfortable as immediately hundreds of House-elves turned to her, bowing low; still not entirely used to the sight even after several visits.

“How mays we helps yous?” the little ones spoke in unison even as a quick glance around told her the one she was looking for wasn’t present; yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that told her he was here.

“I’m looking for Sirius.”

Dozens of big eyes immediately narrowed slightly and ears stood up a little higher and she cleared her throat as their reaction told her her hunch had been right since they wouldn’t be this defensive if he wasn’t present. “I mean not to disturb him if he doesn’t want to see anyone, I merely wish to know if he is all right as he missed our meeting.”

As one, the elves all turned to one elf coming forward from the back, the little blue-eyed elf so easily distinguished from the others due to the light blue scarf she wore that Pandora immediately knew who she was.

Tiffy bowed respectfully without upsetting the several bowls she was carrying, smiling softly while indicating to another, much smaller elf. “Siri is all right, yous may come see him if yous wish, Miss.”

Following the new elf through the kitchen after another bowing session, Pandora’s heart skipped a beat as she realised she was being led towards the door separating the House-elves private quarters from the main kitchen and although she knew it was the one area people couldn’t enter without their permission she couldn’t help but speak up.

“Do you wish for me to wait here so you can inform him I am here?”

Because as worried as she was about her friend, this was the place where their children lived and she knew humans weren’t allowed access; though she wasn’t surprised that the dark-haired Gryffindor was clearly allowed access.

For as protective as the House-elves were of their children, they were nearly as protective of him and if anyone would be allowed around their untrained offspring, it would be him.

Big brown eyes looked up to her curiously. “Siri trusts Miss Pandora and both Pippy and Tiffy trust Siri.”

Swallowing the lump in her throat at the simple reasoning for allowing her entrance to their personal space, Pandora nodded. “T-thank you.”

Gesturing for her to follow once more, Pippy bounced forward; opening the door and moving through the protective magical net Pandora could sense was spun lightly over the entrance to their private quarters and hesitating for only a moment longer, she followed her through.

A wall of unexpected noise greeted her on the other side and she blinked at the sight before her; the large space was mostly filled with rows and rows of little beds and night-stands, only a small area in the back devoid of any furniture and it was there that Sirius was seated.

He was leaning against Peeves and at least two dozen tiny elves were surrounding them; all of them even smaller than the little one having brought her here and she realised this were the children.

Sirius appeared to be engrossed in listening to the story the little elves were telling him in unison; if the overlaps of multiple little high voices was any indication, but he looked up when the Poltergeist leaned forward to alert him to her presence and worried eyes shot up.

“Pip...”

“She was worried for yous,” the little one bounced to his side, the little ones parting to let her through while they all stared at her curiously.

“This is your home,” he protested as he hurriedly rose to his feet; the Poltergeist silently hovering at his side.

“Wes trust yous,” brown eyes shone up to him in near adoration, but Sirius didn’t look comforted by her words at all.

“That’s...this is a sacred place, your children reside here. I can’t guarantee everyone I know is trustworthy.”

“That’s probably why she’s guided her here, so she could see you and you could take it from here,” Peeves solemnly informed him. “But I’m fairly sure she’s on your trust list.”

Something passed between the two as their eyes met for a long moment before the Poltergeist suddenly pulled Sirius into a hug, immediately raising a protest from the little elves around them and as one they assaulted them to get in their own hugs.

Laughing, Sirius was knocked off his feet by the horde of children; though a small burst of magic from Pippy prevented him from knocking into the wall behind him underneath the sudden assault and instead he harmlessly bounced in mid-air for a moment before landing softly on his behind on the ground.

Neither Sirius or the children seemed to notice, though, as the little ones all talked over one another while trying to get their own hug in and Pandora had to hide a laugh behind her hand even as the Poltergeist barked out a laugh; having gotten clear the moment they were attacked.

“Are you leaving him in one piece?” he asked and immediately the children pulled back to check Sirius over, as if to ensure for themselves he still was and Sirius took the opportunity to get to his knees.

“If you are all done hugging the living daylight out of me, then it’s time to return to your lessons,” immediately the little ones groaned, making Sirius smile. “After all, how will you be able to tell me more stories if you don’t follow your lessons?”

It seemed to do the trick and the little ones darted away through another door she hadn’t noticed yet, but her attention was pulled away as the Poltergeist came towards her.

She knew the intensive black eyes made many uncomfortable, but she would never be able to feel anything but gratefulness towards the Poltergeist for what he’d done to help Sirius stop her bullies back in first year.

“Hello Peeves.”

“Pandora,” the ghost apparently found what he was looking for as he nodded, a malicious grin forming on his face as he floated back to Sirius’ side but Pandora was not worried; as although indeed malicious, he was usually considerate towards those Sirius deemed friends.

“The two of you might want to avoid the second floor for a few hours,” the ghost’s eyes glinted as he floated down to Sirius’ eye level.

“Right.”

It was extremely out of character for Sirius to pull out a small hand mirror; but Pandora held her tongue as she watched him tap it twice and suddenly James’ face appeared in it, making her realise it was actually a communication device.

“Avoid the second floor as much as you can today.”

“Got it,” James pulled a face as he momentarily glanced up. “Am I allowed to alert Lily? She’s coming my way and we’re both on the second floor.”

Looking up to give the Poltergeist a calculated look, Sirius bit back a smile at the widening of Peeves’ grin. “If you hurry.”

“All right, thank you,” something like worry crossed James’ expression as he looked at Sirius. “Where are you?”

“I’m with Pandora.”

As he tilted the mirror into her direction, she took the silent hint to wave and tried not to let her heart swell too much at the relief floating through James’ eyes to know she was with his brother.

“All right, talk to her and I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Yes Mum,” fondly shaking his head, Sirius tapped the mirror twice again and James’ face disappeared to replace it with Sirius’ own reflection before he put it away again and no sooner had he done so or Peeves’ reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

“Give him five minutes to get clear!” Sirius called out as the Poltergeist moved away, only getting cackling laughter as an answer as he disappeared through a wall and shaking his head fondly, Sirius made his way to her side. “Hi, is everything all right?”

“I should ask you that since I’ve not seen you all day,” it was endearing how worried he sounded and she couldn’t help but smile as it was clear he had no idea why she was there. “We were supposed to meet up after lunch.”

Warm grey eyes widened as he suddenly remembered their agreement to meet up to study. “I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“I figured as much,” reaching out to squeeze his hand, she tangled their fingers together. “You can make it up to me by taking me for a walk.”

“All right, let me just go say goodbye,” following him back into the kitchens, she waited patiently as he sought out Tiffy and spoke to her for a brief moment; hiding a smile when the little elf pushed a wrapped package into his hands.

“Honestly Tif, I think I have enough food in my bag to keep even Peter full for a few days,” he complained good-naturedly even as he pulled his bag out of his pocket and knelt down to put the package inside it.

“Then maybe yous should eat it instead, yous much too thin still,” the little elf shot back, using Sirius’ current equal level to poke him in the side. “Eats or Tiffy will strap yous down and force-feed you next time yous come by.”

“You, James and Remus all have an unhealthy obsession with wanting to strap me down,” he may be rolling his eyes, but his fond smile betrayed him even as he pulled her into a hug. “I promise I will try to eat at least two of the packages myself.”

Giving him a calculation look, Tiffy turned to Pandora. “Yous make sure he eats?”

“I’ll try,” she promised solemnly and seemingly satisfied with that answer, Tiffy ignored Sirius’ protest to pat him on the arm.

“See yous Saturday?”

“Yes, I’ll come by in the afternoon when I come back,” Sirius promised before he turned and said goodbye to the others in general; a wall of returned greetings following them out as they left the kitchens.

“Babysit date?” she teased while he shrunk his bag again and pocketed it.

“Something like that,” he smiled. “We have a standing deal, I tell the little ones Muggle fairy tales and they’ll tell me elf history.”

“Sounds like a good deal.”

“It is, their history is quite interesting. But where do you want to go?”

“Not the second floor,” laughing at his fond smile, she entwined their hands together. “Somewhere we can talk in privacy?”

“That sounds ominous,” but Sirius didn’t argue as they walked to the first unused classroom they came across and she cast several privacy spells while Sirius sat down on the ground underneath the windowsill.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked once she joined him.

“You, how are you doing?”

“Do I look that bad?” his teasing smile dropped as she snorted in disbelief.

“I don’t think it is humanly possible for you to do so,” she reached out to brush the fringe out of his eyes to show she wasn’t mad at him, unsure how well he’d be able to read her right now. “But you look tired and it’s not like you to forget scheduled meetings. So I’ll ask again, how are you doing?”

“Wrong day to ask me that.”

“Which is exactly the reason why I’m asking now. Is your uncle’s inheritance giving your trouble?”

“Not really, I’m still figuring everything out in between studying for my next Mastery and driver’s licence, but I’m making leeway. Remus’ mother has been an enormous help sorting through everything and Lily contacted her father and he’s both helping me put everything up for sale and helps me study.”

“So that’s not what’s bothering you,” looking at him, she tried to get a read on him. “But something is...is it Remus?”

“No,” he hesitated. “Well, partly...but not really. There’s nothing I can do there and it’s not mine to talk about.”

Nodding in acceptance, she squeezed his hand; well aware that he wouldn’t discuss another’s secrets without a very good reason. “Then what is bothering you?”

“There is no so much something bothering me as that….it’s something I can’t shake.”

“Tell me?” She pressed softly, making sure he’d understand she wasn’t going to force him to talk about it if he truly didn’t want to.

“It’s my grandfather,” he bit his lip and looked down at his hands. “We’ve never really talked outside of Heir lessons and even then it was only ever about being a descendant of that house.”

Sensing he wasn’t done speaking yet, Pandora stayed quiet until he’d found the right words.

“But at my uncle’s memorial service he...I don’t know, tried to make small talk? Asked how I was doing and...”

“After everything, now he’s trying to reach out?” Unexpected anger washed over her suddenly at the nerve that man had, though she immediately regretted her outburst; not only because it made Sirius flinch, but also because she had never actually let him know about her suspicions about his childhood. “Sorry...I...”

“Don’t be, James was alternating between anger and biting his tongue, too.”

It wasn’t what she wanted to apologise for, but as he seemed to ignore the implications of her outburst as he said nothing more, she swallowed it down and instead took a calming breath to force down her anger.

“Do you want a bond with your grandfather?”

“I don’t know the man,” he confessed. “Lord Black has always been this strict shadow, only coming out of it when it was required to start Heir lessons.”

His words were more vulnerable than she’d expected and she reached out to retake his hand, tangling their fingers together. “That wasn’t what I asked.”

“I...” he swallowed, eyes tightening. “I can’t forget...I mean, he was there but didn’t...it took James days to figure out that...he knew, but Arcturus didn’t notice something was wrong until Dad went to him. And I know I was actively hiding it, but even Peter knew.”

“And we all know Peter’s about as observant as a Flobberworm,” softly tightening her grip, she tried to give her silent support at his turmoil.

“Well, yes,” it looked like it pained him to admit his friend wasn’t the brightest of the bunch, but Pandora hadn’t forgotten or quite forgiven the other for not speaking up against the rumours that had apparently gone around for years despite knowing about it. “And it’s stupid, because I didn’t want anyone to know, but yet...”

“He should have seen something was off if three boys you barely knew noticed so quickly,” she didn’t mention that she herself had immediately known something was off as she didn’t think that news would go over well. “Is that also why you are upset with your uncle?”

Sirius might just be the only one she had ever met who rarely questioned how she knew what she knew and simply accepted her odd quirkiness as he only shrugged.

“My whole life I’ve believed I was the ab-ab...the rotten spot on an otherwise perfectly dark core,” he closed his eyes momentarily as he seemed unable to say the word abnormal and she briefly wondered why that was before dropping it as he continued. “But now I find all this evidence that he didn’t share the beliefs of everyone else, that he had decency and a heart.”

"But he never gave any sign or hint that he did, he left me alone to deal with the anger and disappointment. He...” his voice caught as he stared down at their entwined hands without focus. “I understand why Andy never said a word; especially since I doubt she truly had any doubts until meeting Ted, but Uncle Alphard was a grown man and he just...”

“Abandoned you,” she softly finished for him when he cut himself off, fighting with the sudden tears that appeared. “He abandoned you.”

“Pretty much, yes,” a few tears slipped down before he managed to brush them away, but new ones immediately gathered again. “And I shouldn’t even be mad at him because he’s dead and it’s very likely they discovered he wasn’t what he said he was and killed him for it...”

“You have every right to be mad at him, I would be more worried if you weren’t,” she ignored the implications of what he was suggesting; the mere thought too frightful to even consider right now and instead pulled him into her side, relieved when he leaned into her readily. “You were a child in desperate need of an ally and he left you to fend for yourself despite knowing you felt the same way he did. You have every right to be upset regardless if he’s dead. Anger and pain doesn’t stop existing just because the one responsible for it is gone from your life.”

She wasn’t sure if he was fully registering her words as he took a shaky breath. “But then I thought and wondered….if he had shown any sign of having the same doubts that I did, would I have taken the path I have? Would I have ended up in Gryffindor with James or any of you or would I have followed the path they wanted for me because he’d have convinced me I should’ve hidden my doubts?”

“If there was a single malicious bone in your body, then maybe things would’ve been different,” it would be dishonest to suggest everything would’ve been the same and perhaps such a path would’ve kept him safer throughout the years, but there was one thing she felt certain she could deny and did as much.

“But there is no chance you wouldn’t have been friends with James; your souls share the same orbit, you’d have become friends no matter what path you both took, of that I am sure.”

A small hesitant smile crossed over his lips as the thought obviously comforted him and she pressed a kiss to his temple.

“We can’t go back and change the past and what ifs have never brought anyone comfort. We will also never know why he never gave you a sign of his true alliance, but he did leave you everything he owned. Maybe it is a sort of apology?”

“Think he thought it would make his actions right?”

“Maybe, who knows what goes on in the minds of a Black; the whole lot of them are utterly deranged, crazy and psychopathic and the times I have seen your uncle he didn’t strike me as any more sane no matter what he might’ve believed.”

“He was one of the most normal Blacks.”

“Goes to show what passes for normal in that family,” she snorted, pulling away a little to brush his tears away. “It’s a good thing you are more Potter than Black or I’d have feared for your sanity as well.”

“Now you make it sound like James is entirely sane,” chuckling, Sirius leaned into her touch momentarily before slipping an arm around her waist as they leaned against each other.

“I stand corrected, complete sanity might be overrated in some cases,” they shared a single glance before bursting into laughter over the ridiculous turn of the conversation.

“But seriously, do you want a bond with your grandfather?” she asked once they had regained their breath.

“I don’t know,” sighing, he sat up; twirling his wand between his fingers. “At the one hand, he is my grandfather.”

“But you can’t forget the past and you shouldn’t.”

“How can I just pretend everything is fine when it’s not?” it was a statement to the turmoil he was in that she could pick up so many of his raw emotions when he was normally closed off and silently she shielded him to prevent picking up on things she knew he wouldn’t want her to know.

“I don’t know that man and after everything that family…..after….I don’t even know if I want to know him.”

“Then don’t. It doesn’t matter that he is your grandfather, you owe him nothing. Even if he is sorry then it still doesn’t have anything to do with you if you don’t want it to,” reaching out to take his hand again, she squeezed. “He may be your blood, but he is not your family unless you wish him to be. You are the one in charge as it’s your life he is trying to become a part of, not the other way around.”

“So you don’t think I should just forgive and forget? Move on?”

“Who told you to do that?”

“Remus and Peter. They say that he’s trying to change and that I should give him the benefit of the doubt to do so.”

It was interesting to hear that the two best at holding long time grudges were also the ones advising their friend to give the man a second chance; it would almost be hilarious to hear if it weren’t so maddening when one knew how long Remus held onto his anger towards Sirius for something she still didn’t believe he had done.

“And what does James think?”

“He thinks that he is truly sorry for what happened and regrets not having been more active before now,” he sighed. “But that it is my choice and that he’ll support me no matter what I decide.”

A faint smile crossed over Sirius’ lips. “But that if I do decide to give the man another chance, he holds onto the right to curse the man into oblivion if he sprouts one piece of Pure-Blood nonsense.”

Biting back a smile, because that truly was like James; she recognised that although sweet, it was ultimately not very helpful to Sirius’ dilemma.

“Do you think he is sorry?”

“If he didn’t know anything was wrong, then why is he sorry?” Which was a reasonable question from someone who had been hurt and not one she could answer but luckily he didn’t seem to expect an answer.

“I guess he feels responsible and wants to make amends, but do I want him in my life at all?” sighing he rubbed his hands over his face. “That is what I need to figure out but I can’t.”

“Then don’t decide right now,” gently pulling his hands away from his face, she wet her lips. “Who says you have to decide right this instance? There is enough on your plate at the moment, deal with all of that first and then you can always see. Be respectful but distant when he does try to communicate with you and if he presses, then just tell him you need time. If he can’t respect that, then perhaps he has no right to a place in your life.”

“When did you become so wise?

“I clearly hang out with you too much,” she teased gently, relieved to see his mood improving as he considered her words.

“You’re not going to credit Xenophilius?” he bit back a smile as she shot him a glare.

“I think we both know that although I’m pretty crazy about Xenophilius, he is not the brightest either.”

“I wouldn’t say that, he just has a unique view of the world, kind of like you do; only less down to earth,” snorting at the half-compliment, she gently bumped shoulders with him as he turned serious. “But thank you.”

Humming in acknowledgement, she smiled. “You could thank me by helping me practice for Defence.”

“Defence? I thought you needed help with History?”

She grinned up to him with what she hoped was a wicked expression, but knew she’d failed when he only raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I could use a little help with Defence as well, the spell I’m practising is more difficult than anything I’ve ever tried; even Lily’s having trouble with it.”

“What spell are you practising?”

“The Imperius,” she sighed as he raised an eyebrow. “I know, I know. We were specifically told not to try casting it ourselves, but the idea of being put under and….I don’t ever want to be put into a situation where I cannot even try to defend myself and Lily feels the same.”

“Then why don’t we ask if she’d like to join us?”

She wasn’t sure why she was so surprised by his easy agreement and watched speechless as he moved to the door; undoing her charms within seconds and pulling the door open to make Lily, who was apparently just passing by, jump.

“Lily! Just the person we were going to find,” he grinned and she blinked after a moment of regaining her composure.

“We?”

“Pan and I were just about to tackle your Defence problem and figured you might want to join us in practice.”

Casting a quick glance around, Lily hurried into the classroom and closed the door behind her. “You’re practising the Imperius as well? What for? You are too darn stubborn to even let the casting of the spell slow you down,” regardless of the sceptically raised eyebrow, she made her way further into the classroom and, shaking off her confusion as to how he had known their friend was passing through in that exact moment, Pandora smiled.

“He’s agreed to help us practice,” she explained. “He and James could both shake it off without a problem in class so I figured he might be a good choice to help us.”

“I assume you don’t care that we’ve been explicitly told it’s illegal to cast?” Lily asked.

“Never stopped the Death Eaters from casting them and it’s the only Unforgivable we can even attempt to learn to defend ourselves against,” Sirius redid the protective privacy charms on the door before turning to them. “And knowing what nearly happened with McDonalds, how could I not do everything in my power to try and help you both learn to throw it off?”

“All right, at least I know you won’t make us do anything stupid,” shrugging out of her outer robe, Lily threw it to the side.

“Who is making you do something stupid?” Sirius asked distractedly as he cleared their immediate surroundings and conjured pillows while Pandora took off her own outer robe.

“Boys in general usually try to proposition girls to do something they don’t want to do,” Lily conjured several pillows as well. “At least with you I know we will be safe.”

“You never know if I might make you kiss a frog,” he teased as he tossed his own robe to the side, grinning at her rolling her eyes before clearing his throat. “Boundaries?”

Pulling a hair tie out of her pocket, Lily pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and following her example, Pandora did the same as it was a wise idea to get their hair out of the way during practise. “The usual is fine.”

Pulling back a table and a chair, Sirius positioned them in between the pillows so they’d at least fall softly while struggling as well as laying some further away and Pandora was grateful for the thoughtfulness as she was still covered in bruises from yesterdays lessons and had no doubt Lily was equally covered.

“All right, ready?” both girls readied themselves as Sirius raised his wand, bracing for practise to begin and although this might not have been something Pandora had foreseen happening when going to talk with Sirius, if her utter humiliation of being forced to jump on pillows, chairs and tables like an idiot, despite not wanting to, made him laugh, then perhaps that was well worth it just to see the heavy set of his shoulders lessen.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a slow Sunday morning at the Inn and Sirius was beyond bored. He had already cleaned the rooms, restocked everything and fed Aberforth’s goats before starting a game of patience on the bar, looking up in anticipation when the front door eventually opened.

Tensing as a very familiar man walked in, Sirius covertly pulled his cap lower to hide his face better as Fabian took a seat at the bar. “Four Firewhiskey, please.”

“Here you go,” ducking below the bar to retrieve it; he placed the drinks before his friend without looking up.

“Thanks,” Fabian scratched at his ear as he pulled one of the drinks towards him to take a long pull from it. “I needed that.”

“Bad night?” He couldn’t very well walk away without looking suspicious as there was no one else inside, so he grabbed a clean rag and began to polish the cleaned glasses, keeping his head down. 

“The worse,” groaning Fabian took another long pull of his drink before slamming the empty glass onto the bar the same way every regular usually did when they felt the world was out to get them and grabbing the second. 

“You sure you want to do that?”

“Yup,” a low chuckle escaped him as he emptied the second glass but as he reached for the third, Sirius couldn’t help but reach out to stop him.

“Don’t.”

“Look mate, if I want to sit here and drink myself silly, then that’s my choice,” Fabian bit out angrily, shaking his hand off to reach for the glass again.

“Getting drunk won’t solve whatever problem you’re having,” picking up the remaining two glasses, Sirius put them out of his reach behind the bar.

“Yeah and how would you know?”

“Alcohol never solves anything; it just postpones your problems to a later time.”

“And how do you know that’s not exactly what I want to do?” The glare shot his way would’ve been impressive if the man across of him was a complete stranger, but he wasn’t, so Sirius just swatted his hand away as he tried to reach for the nearest bottle.

“Because I know you well enough to know you would never run from your problems like this,” raising his head to meet the angry brown eyes, he watched with bated breath as they immediately shifted from anger to shock.

“Sirius?” The dark eyes widened even further. “What the bloody hell are you doing here at this time of day?”

“Obviously not the same thing you are doing,” he couldn’t help but shoot back, watching Fabian deflate guiltily before continuing in a much softer tone of voice. “Care to tell me why you want to drown yourself in this poison?”

Tears appeared in his companion’s eyes. “Bettie was killed last night.”

Heart clenching, Sirius couldn’t help but reach out to squeeze Fabian’s hand. “I’m sorry to hear that, what happened?”

“A bloody raid, we were trying to get a bunch of Muggles to safety and it all went south. Fenwick and Alastor are still in St Mungo’s and Bryce Robins is still missing so Gid’s joined the others in trying to find him.”

“Do you think they’ll find him?” Even without Fabian saying as much, Sirius already knew he and a few others had tried to help during a Death Eater attack. 

“Merlin knows if we even want to find him, or what they’ve left of him,” Fabian’s face turned ashen as he clearly remembered some sights he’d seen, so Sirius didn’t think twice about returning one of the two glasses he’d confiscated to his old friend’s hand.

“Just one more and only because you’ve clearly had a terrible night.” 

Fleetingly brown eyes met his own before he reached for the glass and a tiny smile crossed his lips. “Thanks.” 

Straining his ears to ensure Abe hadn’t returned from his shopping yet, Sirius picked up his rag again to resume cleaning glasses. “Will Fenwick and Alastor be all right?”

“Just peachy. Fenwick got pretty lucky and Moody will walk away with a few new scars to add to his collection. It’s Bettie who got the worst of it,” his face darkened as his fingers curled around the glass, but he didn’t take a swig from it despite staring at it intently. “I’m a terrible person for even thinking it, but by Merlin, could we have used your abilities last night.”

“I don’t think I would’ve been able to make much of a difference,” there was no use in trying to pretend he didn’t want to fight, to help protect innocents and try to stop the Death Eaters from ever making anyone look as defeated as Fabian looked now. 

Snorting, Fabian’s fingers tightened around his glass. “I’ve seen you fight here at Hogsmeade, we all have. They still talk about your actions at meetings.”

As Fabian took a long swig at last, Sirius bit his lip; unsure if he should let his friend continue speaking or not.

Technically what he was telling him was no news as he had already known of the existence of an underground resistance group; people conversed much too freely when drunk and as a result he had learned quite a few rumours of what was happening in the world.

He knew Abe was involved with the group as were Hagrid, Moody and Dung but he wasn’t surprised to learn both Prewett brothers as well as Fenwick were a part of it; which meant that it was very likely Alice and Frank were members as well and Bettie clearly had been.

Before he could make up his mind on what to do, Fabian took the decision out of his hands by continuing. “I feel like all we’re ever doing is do damage control. We’ve not managed to truly feel like we’re making leeway since the fight here at Hogsmeade.”

“I wasn’t aware you had been here back then,” Sirius softly commented as he accepted the empty glass the red-head slid his way to wash it.

“A whole bunch of us were, but we couldn’t get anywhere close to you to be of any help,” he snorted. “There’s over thirty of us and I would still be willing to bet my entire vault contents that you could beat at least half of us with one hand tied behind your back.”

“Now I know you’re giving me too much credit. You are an amazing duellist, I’ve seen you beat Frank multiple times at duel club and he’s well on his way to become an Auror.”

“You mean the same duelling club in which you had me land on my arse within two minutes?” Meeting his eyes sceptically, Fabian choked out a laugh. “I was a seventh year, you were a second year. You should not have been able to beat me that easily, yet you weren’t even winded.”

“It’s very different in a friendly match than in an actual duel.”

“Don’t I know it,” grumbling, Fabian accepted the glass of water Sirius filled for him. “I still can’t believe two thirteen year old had more success fighting off over a dozen Death Eaters than anyone at the Order’s ever had and believe me, we’ve tried.”

“James and I have been training since our first year and luck played a huge role in what happened.”

“Prewett!” The familiar voice startled them both and Sirius half turned to see a fuming Aberforth standing behind him. “What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?”

“Having a drink?”

“You speak of something you shouldn’t speak about!”

It was only then that Fabian seemed to realise what they had been talking about as he paled rapidly, but Sirius took pity on him.

“Should you really be berating him for telling me something you’ve already revealed a long time ago?” 

“What?” Blue eyes flashed dangerously at him but Sirius ignored him as he knew that for all of the older man´s temper, he would never hurt him and simply relieved the man of his grocery bags before he could let them fall.

“I mean, I’ve known about the Order for quite some time now,” a sweep from his wand put the groceries away and he turned back to the bar to see Abe gaping at him like a fish. 

“H-how?”

“You talk in your sleep when you’ve drunk too much and neither Dung nor Hagrid can hold their tongue after some liquor very well either,” he reached for a new glass to clean nonchalantly. 

“Wait, Hagrid and Dung spoke about the order?” Fabian shot up in alarm even as Abe’s eyes shot fire once more and he stomped up to the bar to grab the remaining glass of Firewhisky; draining it in one go. 

“Blasted half-witted fools!”

“You really should count yourself with that as you were the first one who told me about it,” Sirius pointed out gleefully. “Besides, Moody already gave them a severe dressing down when I gave him the heads up.”

“When?”

“A couple of months ago, I think. It was at the time Dung tried to sell those medallions to Shafiq, only to have Moody confiscate them before the deal could be completed.”

“No, when did I tell you about it?”

“Oh, shortly after you hired me, actually.”

“Wait, you are not just helping out, you actually work here? Are you for real? You are much too young to be working at a bar!” Fabian’s eyes were the ones who shot fire now as he glared at Abe. “What were you thinking!”

“Did you rather have he’d find a job at a Muggle bar?” something Sirius couldn’t identify passed between the two men as they stared each other down; surprised to see Fabian swallow as his eyes shifted to him before clenching his fists.

“Yeah...I...okay, but you’re keeping an eye on him? Make sure that...” trailing off, brown eyes once more briefly found Sirius’ own before returning to pierce Abe down. “I mean...”

Scoffing, Abe interrupted him. “What do you take me for? He’s as safe as one of my goats here.”

“I can take care of myself, you know?” Ignoring the way Fabian bristled, Sirius tossed the rag onto the bar, effectively breaking the two up before they could truly begin to argue.

“You shouldn’t have to,” running a hand through his hair again, Fabian blinked. “Actually, shouldn’t you be in school right now, though?”

“Why? Are you going to tell on me?” It should be a concern since he didn’t have permission for this job, but he was reasonably sure the red-head would keep his mouth shut; something that was proven right when the other scoffed.

“Of course not, but won’t Dumbledore find out when he comes by here?”

“That fool of a brother of mine is not welcome for a social visit and aside from the meeting last month, he’s not set foot in here for over ten years.”

“All righty then,” picking up his glass of water again, Fabian emptied it. “Just know that if anything happens, you’ll have to answer to me and Gid.”

“I can take care of myself, you know,” Sirius couldn’t help but repeat even as he couldn’t prevent a small smile from crossing his lips. “Besides, James would say you need to get in line as he’s threatened to take Abe’s goats away if he dared to let anything happen to me.”

Choking out a laugh, Fabian nodded. “I’ve no doubt he’d do a lot more than just that, James is awfully overprotective of you and he’s not one you’d like to cross.”

“I’d kick the bloody bugger into tomorrow if he dared raise his wand at me,” but there was no heat behind Abe’s grumble as he picked up the rag to clean the glass Fabian slid towards him so Sirius let it slide. “Why are you drinking water?”

“Your bartender cut me off,” mock glaring at him, Fabian complained. “Honestly, I was only on my third glass of Firewhisky.”

“Third? At this hour?” A single eyebrow rose impressed. “And you call me a drunkard?”

“No, I call you a grumpy old drunkard,” grinning up at the older man, Sirius ducked out of the way of a swat aimed his way before returning the cleaned glass to the cupboard. “And I technically cut him off at two, but gave him a third because he needed it.”

At the mentioning of the third glass, Fabian’s expression darkened again. “Yeah, have you heard anything from Gid or Meadowes yet?”

“No, should I have?”

“Robins is missing and his sister was killed during the raid last night.”

“Little Bettie? Blast it,” a few colourful curses left Aberforth’s mouth as he tossed the rag down on the bar to retrieve the bottle of Firewhisky from below the bar to pour two glasses. “Think he’ll still be alive?”

“Honestly? I doubt it,” sighing Fabian accepted the half full glass pushed towards him, twirling the liquid inside around. “Bones, Alice and Gideon went to pick up a trail but I hold little hope.”

“Why are you not with them?”

“Someone had to bring Fenwick and Alastor to St Mungo’s; they’ll be fine,” he immediately waved Abe off before the other could question him. “Frank said he’d go after them and that I should regroup here and wait for any news.”

“Blast it,” downing the glass in one go, Abe slammed it onto the bar. “And Dearborn and Diggle?”

“Dearborn passed by almost two hours ago, told me to pass on the message that he hates itchy curses and that the first one to disturb him before tomorrow morning would learn exactly why he hates them so I think he’s fine,” Sirius piped up. “And Diggle visited Dumbledore’s office before I left; I crossed paths with him in the hallway.”

“That’s good to hear,” Fabian frowned. “How’d you recognise who they were?”

“They come in here sometimes for drinks.”

“How many people do you know who are members?”

“Aside from the ones you’ve just revealed?” Pausing just long enough to have both men share a sheepish look, Sirius continued. “I knew about most of those and I know Doge, Vance, Fletcher and Podmore are members, too.”

“How do you know they are members as well?”

“Rumours spread easily; one just has to listen to learn a lot. And not just about the Order either, people talk a lot when they’ve got some alcohol in their system.”

Fabian briefly met Abe’s eyes before turning a calculating look to Sirius himself. “You know...”

“Absolutely not!”

“He’s already learning a lot of things from just listening to what’s being said around him and he pretty much discovered about most of the Order already.”

“I said no! I will skin anyone alive who so much as dares to think of recruiting him,” Abe bit out, making Fabian raise his hands in a calming move.

“I didn’t mean it like that, though you know we could more than use him and James both,” seeing that Abe calmed slightly down by the gesture, Fabian kept his hands up. “I more meant that perhaps he could continue listening and pass it on if he learns something of importance.”

“I can do that,” immediately agreeing, Sirius looked up to meet Abe’s angry blue eyes. “Whether you like it or not, I am already involved in this war and it’s only a matter of time before they’ll come after me again. You remember how it turned out the last time, don’t you?”

The piercing blue eyes flashed, but as they softened Sirius knew he was getting through to his old friend. “Isn’t it better that I am up to date and involved with people who can help instead of being kept in the dark and left to fend for myself?”

“You shouldn’t be involved at all, you’re just a kid.”

“The Death Eaters have already proven to not care for the age of their targets. I think the McFallows were proof enough of that, don’t you?”

Apparently the reminder of the family of twelve being butchered was enough to burn down the opposing thoughts as both men grimaced. “How do you know about that? It wasn’t released in the papers.”

“Like I said, people talk.”

“Abe, he’s got a point. They will be coming for him sooner or later and we both know Dumbledore wants the Marauders to join once they’re of age anyway, so won’t it be better if he’s kept in the loop now already?”

“I am only under-aged for a few months longer,” he was reasonably sure the men before him would never agree to let him graduate early and he really didn’t have any intention to do so, but perhaps he could wrangle an opportunity from them by pretending to be thinking about it.

“Don’t you dare,” Abe bit out fiercely before forcing himself to take a deep breath. “If we’re going to let you help in any way then you have to promise to finish school.”

“Only if you teach me all you know; both of you.”

“I don’t think there’s much I can teach you that you don’t already know, but fine,” Abe placed a hand on his shoulder and Sirius inwardly cheered. “Promise me you won’t try to graduate early just to join the Order, no matter how much my brother might like that idea.”

“I promise,” he readily agreed. “You teach me all you know and I promise neither James nor I will graduate early to join. Mind telling me the full name of the Order, though? There’s a few popular names going around and I’d like to know what’s true.”

“What kind of names?”

“Order of Resistance, Order of Dumbledore, Order of Light, Order of Anti-Dark Lord and the Order of Defeating Evil are among the most popular,” he summed up, relishing in the choked off laughter from his two companions.

“I rather like the Order of Defeating Evil,” Fabian managed to bring out between gasps of laughter. “Who came up with those names?”

“Regulars at the bar,” he picked up the sound of footsteps approaching the bar and pulled his cap down a little. “Are you going to finish that drink sir, or can I take it away?”

“I...” thrown by the sudden change in mood, Fabian wrapped a protective hand around his glass automatically before blinking at the sound of the door opening, shooting him curious looks as to how he could have possibly heard them approach.

But one look at the ashen faces of Alice and Gideon told Sirius all he needed to know and he quickly poured a Firewhisky and a Gillywater; sliding it towards them as the two joined them at the bar.

“Thanks, Siri,” soft blue eyes met him gratefully as Alice took the glass, eyeing it momentarily before holding it back out to him. “Gimme a shot in this, will you?”

“I take it Robins is dead then?” He softly asked as he did as requested, adding a generous amount of alcohol into the drink.

“Sirius? How...Why are you....you know what? I don’t even care right now,” Gideon had already emptied his glass and held it out for a refill. “Yeah, we’ve found him.”

“We found the parts of him they found too boring to blow to smithereens,” grimacing at the soft correction by Alice, Gideon downed his new glass before taking his brother’s still mostly full glass and downing that too.

“How’re Fenwick and Alastor?”

“They’ll be fine, where are Bones and Longbottom?”

“Frank went to St Mungo’s to both check on them and inform Moody of what happened so Crouch can be notified, and Bones is taking care of the remains so the parents will have something to bury of both their children once Crouch has notified them of what happened.”

“Will their parents be told the truth?” Sirius asked curiously.

“They’ll be told their children died in extraordinary service of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and served bravely,” the words were spat out of Gideon’s mouth. “Since what’s left of Bryce will be put into a closed coffin, their parents can’t even properly see their son one last time.”

“It’s better than telling them one of their children was butchered and we only managed to identify him with the use of magic,” Alice interjected. “At least this way they’ll be spared that sight.”

“I’m not sure that’s really a comfort, they will want to know why they can’t see their kid’s body,” pointing that out didn’t seem to make either of them feel any better, so Sirius decided to try and change the subject by turning to Fabian. “Speaking of sons, I heard you’ve got another nephew?”

“Urg, yeah,” both red-heads dropped their heads onto the table, making the others laugh as the heavy mood was effectively broken.

“What’s the matter, you’re not happy with a new nephew?”

“We should be,” the two said in unison.

“But he´s a complete nag already,” Gideon continued.

“Surely you are exaggerating?” Laughing, Abe picked up his rag again. “I don’t like kids, but I doubt one that young is that demanding.”

“Oh, he is. Everything’s got to be done his way despite only being five months old. You can’t move anything in his box or he’ll start crying.”

“You need to feed him at the exact moment he decides he’s hungry or he’ll start screaming and don’t even think about leaving him in a dirty romper suit for a few minutes or your ears explode,” Fabian whined. “I swear Bill and Charlie weren’t this difficult as babies even when taking Charlie’s curiosity into consideration.”

“I’m sure it’s just a phase and he’ll become a lovely little toddler in no time,” biting her lip to keep from laughing at the dual glares directed at her, Alice finished her drink at the same time Gideon did.

“All right, now that I’ve got some alcohol in me and the mood’s better, you better tell me how you know about the Order, young man,” brown eyes identical to his brothers bore into Sirius and he knew he should probably feel intimidated by the stern stare, but couldn’t help but laugh instead.

“Young man? What are you, an old geezer? You’re only five years older than me.”

“That’s beside the point,” trying to keep a straight face, Gideon waved him off. “You’ve got some explaining to do.”

“He’s the one who warned Moody to have a chat with Hagrid and Dung,” Alice interjected softly. “We’re lucky it’s Sirius who overheard their conversation and not someone else.”

“I’d say,” grumbling Gideon placed his empty glass resolutely onto the bar. “At least we know we can trust you to keep your mouth shut.”

“Yeah, about that,” picking the empty glasses up to wash it off, Sirius dropped it into the water before looking up to them. “Abe said that Dumbledore would be interested in having all Marauders join after graduation, is that right?”

“Well...I’m not sure about Pettigrew, but the rest of you lot, yeah,” Abe made no effort to hide the truth, something Sirius always appreciated.

“That lot including Remus?”

“As far as I know, Dumbledore would like Lupin among our ranks. Kid’s a very decent dueller from what I’ve heard,” Gideon admitted.

“Then I’d like to be able to discuss it with him, preferably before Dumbledore does so that I can ensure he can think about it properly before he’ll automatically says yes to him.”

“Would he really need to think about it before joining?” Fabian asked.

“He should,” hesitating, Sirius bit his lip. “I don’t want him to join a resistance group simply because James and I will. Not only because it’s his life he will be putting on the line, but because he’s got his parents to think about. If he joins, they’ll automatically become targets as well.”

“So would the Potters,” Alice pointed out.

“Mum and Dad are less likely to be targeted as they’re respectable Pure-Bloods and they can more than defend themselves, should they be targeted. Remus’ mother is a Muggle and defenceless,” there was no need for them to know she was already dying and she really didn’t need any added stress while he fought to keep her alive long enough so she could at least see her son graduate. “Besides, there’s other stuff he’ll need to consider if he were to say yes.”

“Like?”

“Personal stuff.”

“Do you think he can keep a secret as big as this?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.

Unable to swallow a snort, Sirius nodded. “Yeah, Rem can keep a secret and I’d trust him with James’ life.”

“Right, then I have no objection to you speaking to him about it,” meeting his brother’s gaze, a small smile crossed Fabian’s lips. “Besides, I know for a fact that you can keep a secret very well so I know you won’t tell him our identities even if he’d ask.”

“I wouldn’t,” he readily promised.

“But what about James? Don’t you want to talk to him about joining?” Gideon asked.

“We’ve already discussed it before,” scoffing at the men’s surprise, Sirius frowned. “There are no secrets between James and me and though the actual members are not mine to discuss, we’ve spoken about the resistance group at large and decided we would like to join after graduation.”

“Why am I even surprised?” Barking out a laugh, Fabian ran a hand through his hair. “The two of you almost share a brain, of course you’d tell him.”

“I’m not keeping secrets from my brother unless I absolutely have to.”

“We’re not asking you to,” Alice immediately reassured him. “It’s a given you would discuss it with James, though I am grateful you didn’t mention our names.”

“Like I said, the identities of the members are not mine to share and James would never ask me to reveal them.”

“Fine,” letting it drop, Gideon was quick to cover a yawn behind his hand. “But don’t go telling Pettigrew; Merlin knows he’s terrible at keeping secrets.”

“You’d be surprised by that and if he were to ask, I’d not lie to him,” his thought clouded momentarily as he remember just how good Peter was at keeping secrets that had no business being secrets before he pushed the lingering resentment to the back of his mind. It had no place existing any more as Pete had apologised and worked hard to redeem himself. “But unless you give me an indication he’s going to be approached about joining in, I won’t discuss it with him until after graduation as it’s unlikely he’d bring the subject up himself before that.”

“That’s fair,” Abe grumbled. 

“But since I’ll be discussing the group with Remus, it would be nice to know the full name instead of just calling it the Order.”

“It’s the Order of the Phoenix,” Alice answered softly, making Sirius roll his eyes.

“Isn’t that a little too obvious as to who is in charge?”

“I think that was the intention,” Fabian bit back a laugh at his sceptical look. “Don’t give me that, everyone knows Dumbledore is the one person You-Know-Who fears.”

“I suppose it’s better than Order of Dumbledore and it does have a hope for the rebirth of a better world in the name,” cleaning off the glasses and returning them to the cupboard, Sirius glanced at the clock before pulling his apron off and hanging it by the door. “As nice as it is to see all of you; I should be getting back to the castle before I’m missed at lunch.”

“That reminds me, why exactly are you here right now while you should be in school?” 

“Your brother can fill you in, I really need to get going or McGonagall will have my head and I really don’t want to catch another detention when the promised Hogsmeade weekend will no doubt come up soon.”

“It will be two weeks from now,” Alice informed him. “Frank and I are assigned to patrol at Hogsmeade for it so the notification should come any day now. If I can, I’ll try to find you so we can catch up under a bit more happier circumstances.”

“I’d like that; I’ll be working in the morning so maybe you could both drop by here then.”

Since he had worked the morning shift, he hadn’t bothered with the contacts and pulled his cap off since no strangers were in the bar. “We’ll write to set a proper time once we officially know more.”

“All right. How are you getting back to school without anyone seeing you?” Gideon asked curiously.

“That’s my secret,” winking at him, Sirius answered the hug Fabian and Alice pulled him in. “You be careful and watch out for one another.”

“We will be,” they both promised.

“Tell Frank I said hi and good luck; with everything.”

Swallowing, Fabian squeezed his shoulder. “Keep an eye on James and stay safe yourself. You know how unsafe the halls of Hogwarts can be now.”

“I know and I will be,” nodding to Gideon, he made his way up the stairs to Abe’s personal sitting room; followed closely by Abe as the man always saw him off when he could.

“I’ll see you Friday eve, take care and eat enough,” the gruff old man helped him into his school robes before taking his cap from his hand.

“Yes boss,” grinning he leaned into the hug the man pulled him in briefly before helping him climb into the hole that appeared in the wall above the fireplace as he placed his hand against it. But before he vanished through it, he half turned. “Abe?”

“Yeah kiddo?”

“You be careful as well.”

“I will,” the man promised with a tight smile. “You do the same and let me know if you hear anything special.”

“Will do,” giving one last wave, he slipped completely through the hole and made his way back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

“Remus!”

Looking up just in time to catch his best friend as the other slipped and crashed into him, he only managed to prevent them both from slipping by swinging Sirius into a pirouette with him to keep his balance.

“Hello there,” grinning, he set him down again, keeping his arms around the other´s waist to both help steady him and sneak in a hug while he was at it.

“Hi, sorry, I didn’t expect the floor to be so slippery,” they both flinched at an unexpected hard bang; looking down simultaneously to see Remus’ broom had fallen and Sirius momentarily blinked down at it confused before he picked it up and grinned up to him.

“Guess what?”

“You wiggled your way out of detention after all?”

“No, I’m already done. They’re going on a date!”

“Who?”

“James and Lily!”

“What? How?!” Shocked he stared at the beaming boy standing before him.

“We were walking back to the dorm after detention when we ran into her and she asked if we had plans for the Hogsmeade visit yet. When James said no, she asked if he might be interested to go with her!”

“Wait, Evans asked James out? No way?” After all these years, Remus had completely given up hope on James being able to talk her around and although she had begun to treat him normally since last year, this was still a complete surprise.

“Oh come on, Rem, this can’t be that much of a surprise. If I’ve noticed her changed scent, then you certainly should have.”

“I do try not to pay much attention to how other people smell, Siri, it drives me mad to sense all their hormones,” Remus reminded him, furious with himself to have missed that change; although it did explain why Sirius had been so adamant about James still having a shot.

“It’s kind of hard to miss when she’s usually in close proximity these days, but never mind that, you should have seen James’ face! I think you could have blown up the world next to him and he’d not have noticed. He was so happy.”

“I can’t believe she was actually the one to ask him out.”

“I know, right? I already did the whole, I’ll make your life miserable if you hurt him thing after lunch, so we just need to make sure he won’t hurl out his breakfast out of nerves on the day itself and it’ll be great!”

It was hard not to get infected when Sirius was clearly ecstatic, nearly bouncing in happiness and he smiled before his words registered properly.

“You...threatened Lily right after she asked him out?”

“An hour later. It wouldn’t be any use to pose such a threat if the deed’s already done, would it? So I didn’t waste time and warned her the moment I could corner her on her own,” the enthusiasm with which Sirius grinned at him made Remus simultaneously want to hug him senseless and shake his head in despair.

“Oh Siri,” it seemed like despair won out as a sigh escaped. “At times you can be so utterly.... don’t you think it might have been wiser to wait until after they’ve had their date before you scared the hell out of her?”

“Wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of the threat? You’re the one who told me brothers do the whole threatening thing when their siblings go on their first date with someone.”

The genuine confusion on his face made the desire to hug him overwhelming, so Remus pulled him close. “I kind of meant brothers did that for their sisters.”

“Why wouldn’t a girl be just as capable of breaking a boy’s heart?” The words were muffled as Sirius happily returned the hug despite clearly not knowing what had triggered it.

“I guess that’s true, so how did she react?” he eventually asked as Sirius pulled back.

“She actually had the nerve to smile at me when I was done threatening her,” a scandalised look crossed Sirius’ expression. “Although she also assured me she had no intention of hurting James in any way. Do you think she understood if she was smiling or should I have threatened her more thoroughly?”

“I think you’ve done a fine job, Siri,” unable to bit back a smile, Remus pulled Sirius close again so he couldn’t see his eye roll, silently blessing Evans for her calm reaction to Sirius’ naive over protectiveness of James. “So, they’re going out to Hogsmeade this weekend? Is the weekend confirmed already, then?”

“It should. Alice told me she’s been assigned on patrol at Hogsmeade this weekend and will stop by to say hello so the notification should come any time now. Although it might be wise to give James a calming draught in advance just to be safe.”

“How so?”

“Lily said she’s taking him to Madam Puddifoot.”

“Surely James is not insane enough to go in there?”

“People do all sorts of crazy things when they’re in love in your books, surely this does not surprise you?”

“Then I hope I will never fall in love,” he couldn’t help but smile as Sirius immediately patted his shoulder in comfort as he shuddered. “Would you go there, then?”

“Not a chance.”

“Not even if James or I asked?”

“No, you’d both be on your own for that.”

“So you do have some sense of self-preservation after all,” choking back a squeak as Sirius poked him in the side, Remus grabbed his arms before he could tickle him again; using the grip to keep from slipping and it was Sirius’ turn to keep him upright.

“Why exactly is the floor in here so slippery?”

“I’m supposed to clean it for my detention.”

“And you decided to make it into a death trap?” Sirius glanced between the floor and the broom he was holding.

“No, I miscalculated the measurements and it turned soapier than I wanted so now I can’t get it fixed no matter how much I sweep,” he admitted embarrassed as Sirius inspected the slippery floor before he rose his hand.

“Now it’s good and no one can prove I helped you,” the soapy substance disappeared, leaving a shiny floor behind. “We should report to Professor M so we can return to our dorm and start preparing James.”

“Thanks,” handing the broom back over to Sirius when requested, he watched his best friend put it away; frowning when his eyes fell on the other’s bare feet.

“Why aren’t you wearing any shoes?”

“Oh, I must have left them with Pan. We went to feed the Thestrals and Hippogriffs and she told me to take them off.”

“Why?”

“Said it would allow us to feel them better,” he shrugged. “I’m not quite sure it actually made a difference, but it made her happy.”

“Sometimes I wonder...” trailing off, Remus shook his head fondly as Sirius slipped his wand out of his sleeve and moments later two pair of shoes came to a stop before them and he slipped his own socks and shoes on before grabbing the other pair still floating before him.

“We’d better find Pan to return these to her.”

“We’ll keep our noses out for her on the way to McGonagall’s office as I don’t have the map,” Remus closed the classroom and directed him towards McGonagall’s office.

“Since Pete’s been banned from visiting the village this time with detention, does that mean we’ll go together?” He slipped a hand in Sirius’. He knew the other was officially banned as well, but that had never stopped them from helping him sneak out.

“I have to work until noon, but we could meet up after that? You’re running low on chocolate, aren’t you?”

“Yes, but I don’t have much money left,” Remus admitted.

“Do you have enough money left for two hot chocolate?” Sirius asked.

“I do, but Siri...”

“Please Rem; I’m going to buy you the chocolate either way so this is just me being indulgent.”

“Fine, but only if you add a piece of pie to that hot chocolate,” sighing, Remus admitted defeat, hiding a smile when Sirius pulled a face.

“Can we share one?”

“If you insist. You’re the only sixteen year old I know of that doesn’t like pie, though.”

“Pete would simply say there’s more left for him that way.”

“Pete could do with some less pie while you could do with a whole lot more. And if you’re going to buy me as much chocolate as I suspect you are, then you better eat more than a few bites of it,” he frowned when his best friend simply smiled. “I mean it, Siri...”

“I might just request whipped cream on top of my chocolate,” he bargained, making Remus roll his eyes fondly. No one charged for whipped cream and since Sirius had to work in the morning it was likely they’d have drinks after his shift at the Hogs Head and that would mean the hot chocolate would be free of charge as well as Aberforth usually worked up a temper if one of them dared to pull their wallets out in his bar.

He wanted to grumble about the unfairness of it, but knew when he was defeated. “You really shouldn’t always have to pay for me.”

“Like I’d know what to do with all that money Uncle Alphard left me or the allowance both Grandfather and Dad keep insisting on sending me each term despite me telling them I don’t need it,” he paused. “And that’s not even taking into account my job.”

There was little Remus could argue against as it was all true and Aberforth paid Sirius much more than any of them had ever expected.

For all of the man’s gruffness, he did seem to have a severe soft spot for Sirius and paid him seven Galleons an evening and five if he worked in the morning no matter how much Sirius had protested against it. And since he deposited it directly into Sirius’ account each week so his earnings would gain an interest, there was little Sirius could do to refuse it.

“Fine, but one day I’m going to do something back for you to make it even,” he grumbled his usual promise, well aware it was fairly unlikely he’d ever find a job paying enough to make up for all the things his friends had done for him over the years.

“Hmm,” squeezing his hand with a soft smile, Sirius blinked before reaching into his pocket to pull out his mirror. “James?”

“What do I take, do I take anything? Should I buy flowers or chocolate? Is that too much or is it too little and should I take both? What do I wear? What...What if she changes her mind?”

“James...take a breath....breath,” Sirius firmly ordered him and the pure panic in their friend’s voice would’ve been hilarious if he didn’t look like a total wreck; hair even wilder than normal and brown eyes wide.

Watching James fight to take a deep breath Remus released Sirius’ hand, aware he would want to go to his brother. And with an apologetic glance at him, Sirius pushed Pandora’s shoes into his hands and hurried down the hallway while still talking in his mirror.

Fondly shaking his head as he was fairly sure the upcoming few days would put James through a whirl of emotions, he made his own way to McGonagall’s office to report in before making his way towards the kitchens to pick up something to eat for them all as it was unlikely James would calm down enough to make it to dinner.

He had not expected to run into Evans but slowed down as she approached.

“Lupin,” she greeted as if nothing had changed and she had not just turned his friend’s world upside down.

“Evans, I heard the news?”

She rolled her eyes. “James told you?”

“No, Sirius did, actually. I think James is still between a state of denial and pure panic right now before he’s going to scream it off the roof,” he winced at the admittance and hurriedly tried to change the subject. “Speaking of Sirius....eh.”

“What about him?”

“He told me he spoke to you after lunch,” he was surprised to see a hint of amusement enter her face.

“You could say that,” she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she leaned against the wall, waiting for a few students to pass them before continuing. “If you are looking to give me the shovel talk, you’re a little late.”

“I’m sorry, he’s not...he meant well,” taking a deep breath, he wasn’t sure how to explain that for all of their friend’s brilliance, Sirius truly was utterly innocently childlike sometimes.

“I know.”

“I mean, he didn’t mean to...wait, what?”

“I know he meant well,” she calmly told him. “It was actually quite endearing the way he threatened to make the rest of my life miserable if I dared to play with James’ heart.”

She glanced out of the window momentarily and Remus couldn’t help but stare at her baffled as the smile on her lips grew as she clearly thought back to the conversation.

“Endearing? He threatened to make your life miserable and you find it endearing?”

“I believe I admitted just days ago that he is the most loyal person I’ve ever met, it was a given he would at some point warn me about what would happen if I’d hurt James.”

“You’re insane, you know that, right? Brothers usually wait until after their sibling’s actually started dating before doing the shovel talk.”

“Perhaps, but it feels fitting that he would do so before the first date so that I know exactly what I’m getting into,” she chuckled. “At least fitting for Sirius.”

Which was more accurate because Sirius only had them and books for references when it came to relationships and semi-normal family interactions than because it had been done on purpose, but either way Remus could see her point.

“So you’ve not been scared off?”

“Hardly. I’ve always known Sirius is overprotective of James and vice versa,” a lock of hair fell over her shoulder again as she shifted but she didn’t seem to notice. “I knew what I was getting into when I asked James out, Lupin.”

“Right,” swallowing, Remus shifted a little uncomfortable. “Since you’re going on a date with James, does that mean we’re updating to first names soon, too?”

The question startled another laugh out of her. “That sounds eerily like what Sirius asked me last year, but I suppose you do have a point. It truly wouldn’t be logical if we kept calling each other by our surnames at this point, would it be?”

“Not really, no.”

“Hello, I’m Lily,” blinking when she held out her hand he couldn’t help but laugh at the official gesture. “Remus, Sirius did this to you, didn’t he?”

“That obvious, huh?” She brushed the lock of hair behind her ear with a smile. “Either way, I will tell you what I told him, Remus. I have absolutely no intention of hurting James in any way and I truly meant it when I asked him out. I’m not going to play with his heart or break it if I can help it. I’ve asked him on this date because I’ve found I really like the person I’ve gotten to know and would like to see if it can grow into something more. I can’t promise it will, but I would like to at least give it a try.”

“I wasn’t going to ask, although I am happy to hear that,” he admitted. “I just stopped you because I wanted to make sure Sirius’ actions didn’t scare you off.”

“You should have a little more faith in both of us, Remus,” she straightened and brushed the wrinkles out of her robes. “I’d like to think I’ve gotten to know Sirius well enough these past few months to understand his meaning even when the execution is done uniquely.”

“Ah, of course, sorry,” wincing once more, Remus bit his lip. “I didn’t mean to...”

“I know, whether you know it or not, I’ve actually also gotten to know you well enough to know what you meant, too,” a hesitant smile crossed her lips as she looked at him. “Though I do admit that I am curious as to why you’re carrying a pair of female shoes when I doubt they’d fit you.”

Glancing down at the shoes Sirius had given him, he flushed. “They’re Pandora’s. Sirius and she went to feed Hippogriffs and Thestrals earlier and she convinced him to take his shoes off.”

“That explains why he was barefoot when we spoke earlier,” amusement grew on her face as her smile grew into fondness. “I assume he’s been unable to locate her to return them yet and if James truly is in such a hysterical state, he would have other priorities right now and tasked you to find her for him. If you want, I could deliver them to her as I’m on my way to the Great Hall so you can retrieve dinner to bring back with you to your dorm?”

“I....yes?” Handing over the shoes when Lily held out her hand, he was too baffled by her utter lack of surprise to do more than murmur a thank you and echo her greeting as she calmly continued on her way with the pair of shoes she was now burdened with held loosely at her side.

Shaking his head after a long moment, he wondered just when the insanity surrounding his friends and himself had become something normal for the redhead to not even be surprised any more before pushing all thoughts away and making his way towards the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Taking a deep breath, Remus opened the door and tried not to wince at the noise assaulting his ears as he entered.

As he had become accustomed to, the pub was dark but clean but he tried not to meet anyone´s eyes as he passed a rowdy group of five playing cards while others looked up from where they were nursing their drinks scattered around the small area or sitting together. 

Loud boisterous laughter made him startle as one of the card players clearly won, the others grumbling and he hurried to the bar where Aberforth was wiping a glass clean while looking absolutely murderous.

“He’s upstairs,” he grumbled before Remus could even work up the courage to address him and relieved he moved around the bar to make his way up the rickety wooden staircase to the sitting room; wet cloths wiping every surface while a broom was sweeping by the fireplace.

“Sirius?” he called out; relieved when an answer came almost immediately and he made his way towards where the sound had come from.

Passing open doors where beds were magically making themselves and mops mopping the floors; he simply leaned into the door opening to watch his friend work for a moment as he placed clean towels in the tiny bathroom.

“Aren’t you a little early?” Walking over to the small cleaning cart, Sirius picked up three pieces of chocolate and placed two on the pillows of the now neatly made beds before tossing one at him.

“Maybe,” grinning he unwrapped the chocolate and popped it into his mouth. “Abe’s wiping glasses with his rag again.”

“It’s a clean rag; I made sure there are several of them stocked below the bar.”

Closing the door behind him, a sweep from his wand had all the materials return to the broom closet and neatly stack themselves as Sirius returned his little cart there as well.

Making a final check of the rooms, he placed chocolates on all of the pillows and closed the doors before making his way downstairs so Remus followed him. “Butterbeer?”

“Sure,” taking a place at the bar, he accepted the bottle slid to him and watched as Sirius made his way to the card playing group with refills of various drinks; being greeted with loud cheering as they gamely collected their empty glasses for him to take back.

“Alice and Fab both said hi and you’ve missed the excitement,” his friend commented quietly when he returned and took a wet rag to wipe down the counter-top. “Dung got kicked out.”

“Who is Dung again?”

“The scruffy ginger with the disgusting tobacco smell hanging around him.”

“Really? What happened?”

“He insulted Abe when he refused to give him a good price for a stack of golden goblets and as a result Abe threw him out,” Sirius said. “He didn’t even use his wand, just picked him up by the scruff of his neck and bodily tossed him out.”

“What did he say to piss Abe off badly enough to do that?” 

“Called him a wanking goat minger,” it was harder to decipher the look in Sirius’ eyes with the brown contacts and half his face hidden by the cap he wore, but Remus had the distinct feeling the other was laughing at him as he choked on his drink at hearing language only Peter ever used come from his best friend’s lips.

“Wow, that’s...”

“Yeah,” deeming the counter clean, Sirius tossed the rag back into the water. “And that at ten in the morning.”

Suddenly the more than thunderous look on the Inn owner´s face made sense and Remus blew out a low breath. “That’s some nerve.”

“More like utterly idiotic as this is the only place he can openly sell his stolen goods,” a small smile crossed his lips. “And well, you know Abe.”

“He’s good at holding a grudge,” he leaned forward to place his empty bottle behind the counter. “And he never forgets anything.”

“Exactly.”

Pulling his book out of his bag, he spent the remaining time alternating between reading a little and watching Sirius interact with both Abe and the costumers as he finished his shift.

Eventually Sirius pulled out two bottles of chocolate milk and two mugs before disappearing into the back for a moment to return with two pieces of tart on plates and Remus closed his book.

“Where’d you get the pie?” 

“Tiffy and I made it last night since I promised you to eat pie with you today,” he informed him as he placed the plates before him and poured the chocolate into the mugs. “It’s gooseberry tart.”

“A new creation, huh?” Eyeing the tart curiously, he sniffed to take in the smell and noted it smelled neither overly sweet or sour. “Smells nice.”

“I hope it tastes good as well,” Sirius turned to Abe; who immediately looked up with a much kinder expression than he’d given Remus. “I’m done.”

“You left me any pie for later?”

“Two pieces, they are in the fridge,” Sirius disappeared through the back door, returning with both another piece of tart, his wallet, jacket and mirror; which he all left with Remus before disappearing into the back again. “I’ve stocked your fridge with fresh food while I was at it so you better eat it all. If I come in on Wednesday and it’s not all gone, we’re going to have words.”

“Of course we are,” shooting a silencing look at Remus, Abe picked Sirius’ wallet up and slipped three Galleons into it before returning to his spot and resuming his cleaning again.

Hiding a smile at the action, Remus looked up to see Sirius reappear; apron, contacts and cap all missing as he pocketed his possessions before tapping both cups to heat up the chocolate and slipping around the counter to take a seat beside Remus.

Abe tossed his rag down and came over, pulling the third plate to himself and accepting the fork Sirius wordlessly held out to him.

“Dig in.”

The tart was absolutely divine; the fruity taste rich in flavour and Remus thought he detected a slightly sweet hint underneath it.

“If I say yes to living with you, does that mean I’ll be getting these kind of treats all the time?”

“If you’re smart you marry him before some bird can attempt to run off with him,” Abe commented between bites. “He’s got one helluva skill.”

Entirely too used to Abe making this kind of comments by now, Remus barely even flushed any more even as Sirius smiled up at Abe.

“So I take it the pie passes?”

Narrowing his eyes, Abe looked at Sirius calculating. “Are you quite sure I can’t keep you after graduation?”

“Careful or I might think you just want me for my baking skills,” Sirius teased.

“That and your cooking skills. Not to mention you can clean,” Abe indicated to the clean bar. “You’re as effective as a House-elf, though smarter and better company, too.”

“Back off, he’s mine,” wrapping an arm around Sirius’ waist, he pulled him close and glared at the bartender playfully. “My House-elf, find your own.”

“Can I plead clothes?”

“Nope, you are stuck with me,” grinning Remus let go of Sirius again to continue polishing his plate off as Abe laughed and held up his hands in surrender.

“Speaking of being stuck, how do you think James is doing?”

“Probably wishing he were here instead,” Abe grumbled. “Poor fellow.”

“He’s the one who said yes to the date,” shrugging, Remus pushed his empty plate away and folded his hands around his cup of hot chocolate.

Pulling a can out from under the bar, Abe dumped a generous amount of whipped cream into Sirius’ cup before turning to Remus. “Want whipped cream?”

“How come you just dump it on me but ask him?” Sirius asked as Remus happily pushed his cup towards Abe to receive an equal amount.

“Even with your latest grow spurt you are still much too skinny to my liking.”

“Seriously, what is it with people and trying to fatten me up?” Sirius complained half-heartedly, but even as the two bantered back and forth, Remus glanced at his best friend to realise it was true and Sirius had grown taller.

Even when sitting, he could see Sirius’ legs were longer and he realised he didn’t have to look down very far any more to be able to look his friend into the eyes and it was clear as day that his dark-haired companion had finally grown taller.

Relief filled him as it meant the Blacks’ damaging influences hadn’t completely stunted his grow like they had been afraid of after all and he wondered if James had realised the difference yet.

“Rem?”

“Hmmm?” Looking up to find Sirius give him a bemused look, he realised he’d gotten lost in his thoughts. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said that we should get moving if we want to do some shopping before having to return to the castle.”

“Right,” emptying out his cup, Remus rose to his feet.

“You fed the goats?” Picking up Sirius’ beaten jacket, Abe handed it over before dumping their plates and cups into the clean dish water where they cleaned themselves before returning to the cupboard.

“I wouldn’t dare forget,” Sirius teased as he put it on. “I’ll see you on Wednesday?”

“Got no plans to go anywhere, you’re coming through the passage again?”

“Yeah, it will be less risky for Tiffy that way.”

“I really got to look into buying a painting to hide that passage behind so no one notices it’s there,” collecting his rag, Abe walked to the door with them.

“I’ve got a permanent idea for that, but it’ll take a few more months to get it together,” grinning, Sirius answered the hug Abe pulled him into before they left with a wave.

“So, where to?”

“Honeydukes?”

Now that they were standing, it was easier to see Sirius had indeed grown as he finally came up to his shoulders, though he reckoned his friend was still somewhat smaller than James was.

“What’re you staring at me for?” 

“I’m just thinking that you need a haircut,” reaching out he playfully tugged on the slightly too long locks. “It’s nearly reaching your collar again.”

“I know, I was thinking of asking you or Pan to cut it tonight,” brushing a lock behind his ear, Sirius looked up to him. “Might be wise to cut James’ as well.”

“I’m not touching that mess, I’m willing to handle Pete’s rag, but James is your responsibility.”

“Like Pete’s going to let you touch his mane without a fight but it’s a deal,” chuckling they began making their way down the street and as Sirius waved to one of the Aurors patrolling, Remus suddenly remembered his friend had mentioned seeing Alice and Fabian.

“How were Alice and Fabian doing?”

“Very well, Alice and Frank have just finished their training so are qualified Aurors now.”

“What are they all doing?”

“You know that’s classified,” though the tight smile on Sirius’ lips told him the other knew at least some of what they were doing, Remus didn’t pry as he knew his friend wouldn’t be forthcoming with another’s secrets. 

“Any leeway in the war, yet?”

“No, the Aurors usually arrive at the scene too late to do much more than clean up and wipe Muggles memories.”

Glancing at his dark-haired companion, Remus wondered why his words made him feel like he was missing something big. “Why clean up? Muggles wouldn’t recognise a murder was magical in nature, would they?”

“No, but they might raise questions when the surroundings are blasted and destroyed by no concrete cause,” the small proud smile that crossed Sirius’ lips told Remus he had been right in thinking he had missed something and he had to swallow down a smile at the knowledge he had made his friend proud by detecting it. “There’s others fighting the Death Eaters; ones who are not bound to the Ministry.”

“Aren’t there always some people who stand up against them?” 

“This is a whole group.”

“Alice told you about this?”

“No, I first heard about them at the Inn,” Sirius hesitated, covertly casting a Muffliato before looking up to him. “I need you to solemnly swear you will not speak to anyone about this but us.”

“I solemnly swear,” he readily said and Sirius nodded in acceptance.

“They call themselves the Order of the Phoenix.”

“Order of ....you think Dum...”

“I know so,” Sirius cut him off, grey eyes piercing him in place. “And I plan to join them.”

“Join....are you insane?,” Remus couldn’t help but hiss at him, stopping in his tracks to face Sirius fully. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be?”

“Less dangerous than to go up against them with just James. At least with a group, we stand a better chance of actually making a difference.”

“That’s why you want to get your Masteries for Healing and Counter-Curses so quickly, isn’t it?” Suddenly connecting Sirius’ desire to complete those two specific masteries with what he’d learned now, his heart clenched. “Because they are things you believe you’ll need the most immediately after graduation.”

Something tight crossed Sirius’ expression before he nodded. “I hope to be able to manage Transfiguration and Runes as well, but those two seemed the most important to me to learn as quickly as possible.”

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair; resisting the urge to shake some sense into his friend. “When are you joining?”

“After graduation; they don’t take under-aged members and I made a promise to not graduate early in exchange for receiving extra training.”

“Dumbledore agreed to train you?” He wasn’t quite sure there was any more training they could take to become stronger, not with all the training they already did.

“No,” the small smile crossing Sirius’ lips made Remus frown, not sure what was causing it but shook it off for the more important topic.

“You know other members of this group?” 

“They might be closer than you think,” the cryptic answer made Remus’ heart jump and his breath stocked as he knew Sirius wouldn’t trust strangers to fight at his side and have his or James’ back like that, he would only be willing to join if he knew they were trustworthy; if he personally knew and trusted them.

“You trust them,” it wasn’t a question but Sirius nodded anyway to confirm his suspicions.

“James and I will be asked to join after graduation,” those same warm grey eyes met his own steadily; his heart stopping at the revelation.

From the start his friends had known they would be forced to take a stand; even if they hadn’t wanted to fight, they wouldn’t be able to walk away. They had known what was coming and endlessly trained; learning as much as they could so that they would be prepared for the fight to come.

Even now, Sirius was pushing himself in his studies and it explained why James was so determined to learn as much of what Sirius was passing along of his extra studies as he could absorb; always much more seriously participating than Remus’ own half-hearted attempts.

He wondered how he could’ve been so blind all this time; not truly realising that the war wouldn’t just pass them by when it had always lingered around them in every move they made; every step his friends made in their education was planned out with the war in mind. 

And rightly so as the Battle of Hogsmeade had already shown the Death Eaters didn’t care they were just children and now this so called Order was already requesting their participation for the future; meaning the war wasn’t likely to be over any time soon.

“I want you to think about what you want to do. It will be dangerous and joining will mean you become a target; your family will become a target. It will likely mean Moony won’t stay a secret and people will react to it so think very carefully on what you want to do. Don’t join just because James and I do, you have to think for yourself what you think it’s worth doing so.”

The seriousness in Sirius’ eyes and words turned Remus’ throat dry, but also made him realise he had been ready to join just because his friends were going to; not even thinking of the consequences his actions might have on himself and his family. But it was just like Sirius to do think beyond initial consequences so he found himself nodding. “I will, but how can you even be so sure they would accept me if I did decide I wanted to join.”

“They know of your capabilities and will ask you in due time so I want you to think about it seriously,” came the simple reply. “Do you want to take some candy back for Pete?”

Hesitating at the sudden change of subject, Remus looked out over the crowd of people wandering through the snow in the distance and realised that even with the Muffliato cast, this was not the place to keep discussing this. Deciding to think about what he truly wanted before bringing the subject up again, he went along with the subject change.

“If we were smart, we wouldn’t.”

“I’d feel bad if we didn’t, though.”

It really wasn’t wise to bring more sweets for Pete to consume, but then it wasn’t really up to them to tell their friend what to do with his own body. “Then let’s buy a little bit and mostly salty stuff.”

“Not sure salty sweets are much better than sweet ones, but all right. And we need to buy some chocolate for you.”

“Yes mum,” slipping a hand in Sirius’, they strolled towards Honeydukes and he held open the door so his friend could escape the cold wind before him.

“You know the rules,” Sirius picked up some Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pastries to put them in the basket he retrieved.

Rolling his eyes, Remus nodded and made his way into the crowded shop with Sirius right behind him.

Picking a variety of chocolates from Chocoballs and Choco-Locos to normal bars and Wizochoc, he was surprised to see his friend picked several other things as well.

“Are you actually going to eat any of that?”

“Maybe some Nougat and Glacial Snow Flakes, most of the rest is for James and Peter to share. And Pan asked me to bring her Sugared Butterfly Wings and Treacle Fudge since she’s taking the time to meet Xeno and she knew we were going here anyway,” he picked up some Chocolate Cauldrons. “Those are for Dad and I’d like to take some Toffees to send to Mum and your Mum.”

“Here,” since he was standing closer, he put several in two bags and handed them over. “I assume you want to send Dad something, too?”

“I was thinking of Liquorice Wands?”

“Good choice, they’re further down the shop,” worming his way through the crowd to pick a few up, he tossed them into the rather full basket and gazed around the shop. “Anything else?”

“More chocolate as this is likely the last visit of the year and I want you to last until we return after the summer and I know you won’t buy any then.”

“Some more normal bars then,” he knew better than to argue and just picked up several bars.

“Register?”

“If you’re done?” Grey eyes bore into his own momentarily before he seemed satisfied and turned to the register. “Hello Mr Harkiss.”

“Hello boys, stocking up on chocolate again?”

“You know it,” grinning Sirius pulled out his wallet and laid out four Galleons; pocketing his change without even noticing the Galleons Aberforth had added.

“One more year left at Hogwarts after this, don’t you?” Mr Harkiss bagged their candy into two large bags, handing the biggest one to Remus. “I’m going to miss you boys when you graduate.”

“We’re not gone yet,” Remus grinned. 

“I’m glad for that, it will be nice to see you boys a few more times before I stop.”

“It’s getting time to turn the shop over to Ambrosius?” Sirius asked as he handed Mr Harkiss items from his basket to bag up.

“He knows I’m looking to retire sometime soon so made a very generous offer I couldn’t resist,” the man smiled. “It’s getting time to rest these old bones of mine and Ambrosius will continue the legacy of this shop perfectly.”

“He certainly has heart for the business,” glancing towards the back of the shop where the other man was cheerfully helping customers, Remus smiled. “Still, I’m glad you’re staying just a little bit longer.”

“Likewise,” the man handed the second filled bag over to Sirius, his wrinkly old hand reaching out to fold around Sirius’ to keep him in place as he reached below the counter with the other; pressing something into Sirius’ free hand. “I was going to leave this with Aberforth last week but he said you were scheduled to come by today so I wanted to give it to you myself.”

“I...thank you,” smiling Sirius turned his hand to hold whatever he had been given against his stomach. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Specifically made for my favourite customers,” he patted his shoulder. “Until next time boys.”

“Thank you and until next time,” they chorused as they left with a wave and outside Remus took Sirius’ bag to shrink them both and pocket them.

“What did he give you?”

“Chocolate eggs,” revealing his hand, Remus saw a small gift bag filled with at least two dozen chocolate eggs resting in it. 

“That’s kind, think he’d mind if we pre-tested them before Easter?”

“Probably not,” pulling a green one out of the bag, Sirius handed it over before picking a red one for himself and popping it into his mouth. “Oh, raspberry, nice.”

Finding the green one to be filled with pistachio Remus smiled. “It looks like he’s made chocolate that’s less sweet for you. That’s really generous and kind.”

“I’ll send him a thank you note tonight,” Sirius decided as he put the chocolates away. “Do you need anything specific like clothes or school supplies?”

“No, I’m good. So we can just go stroll around if you don’t need anything either.”

“Why don’t we visit the post office to send these off while we’re here, you could send a postcard again as well and then just look around?”

Agreeing, they did just that before calmly strolling around; entering shops when deeming them interesting enough.

“They left Madam Puddifoot,” Sirius eventually spoke up and Remus glanced at him.

“You can smell him all the way from here?”

“No, but James passed by here not too long ago.”

“Training truly is paying off, isn’t it?” Whistling impressed, Remus smiled.

“Partly, I can track James’ scent for hours without a problem and I can follow yours and Pete’s for about two hours if the trail is fresh enough. It’s easier as Padfoot, though.”

“It usually is,” sneaking a hand into Sirius’ jacket pocket, he pulled out two chocolates. “Want to return to the castle since we’re pretty much done and we shouldn’t risk teachers seeing you here?”

“Sure,” accepting the egg held out to him with a fond shake of his head, Sirius slipped his hand in his again and they began making their way back.


	8. Chapter 8

“Wait...wait, let me get this right,” Marlene waved her hands around wildly. “You took Potter to Madam Puddifoot for a first official date and he stayed without kissing you?”

Chuckling, Lily took a sip from her pumpkin juice as she and her two friends sat near the lake. Since they had complained she spend hardly any time with them any more since befriending the Marauders and to celebrate Marlene’s return from St Mungo’s after some of the Slytherins had attacked her weeks ago, she had agreed to join them that afternoon after returning from the Hogsmeade visit.

“I’ll have you know that we had a really good time there.”

“You mean, you had a good time,” Mary giggled. 

“James enjoyed himself as well,” she argued as she glanced between her two friends a little uneasily as they snickered louder.

“You do realise that most boys don’t actually like tea shops, right?”

“Yeah, they just tag along because it means a guaranteed snogging session,” Mary agreed.

“And some accompany you because they are actually serious and like you,” she frowned, did they really think boys only had one thing on their mind? 

“Oh please, Potter’s just trying to get into your panties,” Marlene snorted. “It’s what he’s been trying to do since third year!”

“It is really that hard to believe he just likes me and wants to spend time with me?” She was rapidly regretting joining them as she suddenly remembered why she had drifted away from these two lately. 

“You are very likeable, but he is a guy and that’s the only thing on their mind,” tossing her long hair back over her shoulder, Mary leaned back.

“Mary, he didn’t even touch me the entire date!” She had grown used to disagreeing about their gossip over the last few months; ever since befriending and truly getting to know the Marauders but the white hot anger growing inside of her at the implication of James not being honourable was new.

“He didn’t even hold your hand?” Marlene huffed when Lily shook her head angrily. “Maybe he’s not really interested in you then. I mean, if he was, why wouldn’t he do so?”

“I don’t know,” Lily had to admit. “I’ll talk to Sirius later.”

“You can’t ask Black something like that!” Marlene exclaimed. “I know you suddenly became friends with him last year, but that’s not something you can ask a guy!”

“Why not? Sirius would give me an honest answer,” of that she was sure as she’d found he wasn’t the type to lie and usually just changed the subject or flat out told her if he didn’t want to tell her something.

“Of course he wouldn’t, he is a guy and Potter’s best friend. Do you really think he will ever jeopardise Potter’s chances to get into bed with you?”

“Neither of them is anything like that,” Lily grumbled as she fought to keep her temper under control. “They are integer and have honour.”

“Oh please, we all know Black’s reputation. He’s shagged with most of the upper level students!” Marlene sneered. “I’d not be surprised if there were some teachers involved, too.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” the venom in her voice made both girls blink but Lily couldn’t stand to let them talk about the other boy like that.

“Lil, it’s....” 

“Actually, she’s right, Black’s a virgin,” Mary cut into Marlene’s scoff, warily eyeing Lily’s annoyed expression. “At least he was a few weeks ago.”

“What?” Eyes widening in shock, Marlene’s head wiped around to stare at Mary. “How’s that possible? Everyone says...”

“It was a lie,” biting her lip, Mary brushed the fabric of her skirt flat; refusing to meet Lily’s eyes. “It was Benjy Fenwick who slept around but girls were so ashamed when he treated them like dirt afterwards; that they claimed it was Black they’d slept with instead in the hopes of obtaining standing to the House of Black and save face.”

“Then why has he never denied the rumours?”

Sighing, Lily brushed a lock behind her ear. “He never even knew about them.”

“How couldn’t he have?” Marlene huffed in disbelief. “Everyone knows about it.”

“Most of the Marauders didn’t know actually,” smiling hesitantly as Lily deflated, Mary continued. “At least that’s the impression I got when they found out about it. It was Pettigrew who explained the rumour to them, actually.”

“They don’t listen to gossip, they think it’s the most pointless thing there is and Sirius believes that if you want to know something then you should go to the person involved to learn the truth.”

Two pairs of eyes stared at her surprised and Mary curiously asked, “How do you know that?”

“I communicate with them.”

“But how can you know for sure he’s a virgin in the first place? He could be lying for all you know,” Marlene insisted.

“I forgot you weren’t there. Pettigrew messed up in Potions badly enough a few weeks ago that he blew his cauldron up. The explosion was massive and a flash spread throughout the whole castle,” throwing her hands up in the air to indicate just how big the explosion had been, Mary leaned closer to Marlene in conspiracy. “The potion he botched up so badly? It was Amortentia and the explosion revealed everyone’s sexual status, castle wide!”

“No way!” Marlene giggled as she leaned in as well; eager to learn more. “How?”

“A coloured glow appeared around them like an aura; it was so brilliant to be able to tell in one glance what their statuses were. Did you know that most of the fifth years and up were red?”

“Red meaning...”

“Exactly,” Mary latched onto the topic much too enthusiastic for Lily’s taste and she found her stomach turn as the two girls giggled together in delight. “Purple meant having made out, blue having kissed and green...well, it were only mostly lower years having that colour.”

“And Black wasn’t red?”

“No, he was blue like the rest of the Marauders. It was the shock of the century!”

“Even Pettigrew was blue? Who would kiss that boy?” Disgust flashed through Marlene’s face.

“He’s a nice boy,” Lily muttered; unable to stop the fluttering in her stomach from rising at the reminder that James had never done more than kiss anyone either despite no doubt having had many chances as she knew girls flaunted themselves at him constantly.

“He is always sweating and stuttering, hiding behind Potter and Black, it’s pathetic,” shifting, Mary pulled Marlene’s hair over her shoulder to loosely begin braiding it. “Not to mention that he is fat.”

“Yeah, if you’re going to kiss a Marauder then at least pick one of the other three. Potter and Black are totally hot and even Lupin isn’t bad looking in that next door neighbour kind of way,” Marlene agreed before pulling a face. “Though he’s only got eyes for Black and you’d not get within a mile of him without the other two getting in your way.”

“They are a family and family means they protect each other,” as quickly as could be considered polite, Lily drained her pumpkin juice in the hopes she could escape their company.

Hanging out with the Marauders had ensured these type of topics never came up as they were far more interested in researching stuff and discussing their findings and she found her already little patience for the conversation rapidly being tested.

“Protect him from what, getting laid?” Snorting, Marlene tossed her hair back over her shoulder, undoing the braid Mary had made with the movement but ignoring the sigh it caused.

“From getting hurt,” growling Lily shifted. “Guys clearly aren’t the only ones with only one thing on their mind.”

“We don’t only think about that,” Mary protested but Lily scoffed. 

“Don’t you? Why would you go to Madam Puddifoot with a guy if you know he only joins you to get snogged?” She sneered. “And I know you’ve both gone there an awful lot with your dates.”

“You went there as well,” flushing, Marlene’s eyes flashed angrily.

“Today was my first visit there, to test if James was truly serious despite me being the one to ask him out,” she swallowed. “But he was a complete gentlemen the entire date.”

“I find that very hard to believe and you will change your mind after it’s too late and he’s already gotten what he wants from you and has dumped you afterwards,” sneering, Marlene crossed her arms as she finally sensed her disgust. “You’re no better than us.”

“They are at it again,” Mary softly interrupted before Lily could snap anything back and she turned to see Sirius and Remus walk up the path from Hogsmeade; as usually walking hand in hand while Remus was animatedly gesturing with his free hand as he spoke.

“At what again?”

“The holding hands thing, boys don’t do that when they’re just friends,” Marlene ran a hand through her hair to completely pull it loose again and brushed part of it back to the front. “And even if they would, they certainly wouldn’t act the way those two do, hugging and entwining fingers.”

“I don’t think it is any of your business what they do or don’t do,” frowning, Lily stared as Marlene shifted into what she recognised as her flirting position and something she’d seen work a lot as both Marlene and Mary had looks that made most boys drool and strive to get their attention.

Even now several of the guys in their surroundings kept shooting glances at them, their interest plain to see in their eyes but both girls’ gazes were fixed on the two approaching boys.

“Are you truly still defending them? Even if the rumours about Black aren’t true, it’s still strange behaviour,” Mary whispered as she shifted to fold her legs behind her as well, once more brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt and hitching it up a little to reveal part of her upper leg. “I’m surprised those three haven’t shagged together yet with how they interact.”

“You don’t even know anything about them, how can you judge them so badly?” Disgust once more washed over her at the behaviour of the two.

Marlene’s eyes followed Sirius’ movements as he pulled something from his pocket and glanced at it. “I certainly wouldn’t mind getting to know Black better, he is hot and even if he is apparently inexperienced, it is bound to be good fun.”

Abruptly, Lily rose to her feet as Marlene was clearly undressing Sirius in her mind, licking her lips as she readjusted her skirt even more, both girls blinking up to her at the abrupt movement.

“Where are you going?”

“The both of you disgust me. You judge them without even knowing them and they deserve much better than that.”

“You’ve always judged them, too. Don’t be all high and mighty now,” Marlene bit at her, eyes flashing worriedly to the rapidly nearing couple.

“I did and I apologised when I realised they were not all as I had thought they are and got to know them properly,” she swallowed. “Any of those boys are worth thousands of you and Sirius deserves much better than to be spoken about like he’s a glorified object. I refuse to be around either of you when you’re being this horrible.”

Turning, she ignored their scandalised exclamations as she moved to intercept the boys who had come to a stop nearby.

“Just so you know, they are disgusting arrogant harlots,” she couldn’t help but call out loudly by way of greeting, Remus meeting her gaze blankly.

“Good afternoon to you, too,” Sirius glanced up from what he was holding in his hands. “I’ll catch you at dinner, all right?”

“Hi, watch out for those two, they’re trying to get into your pants.”

“Pants? Who wants pants?” It was clear Sirius was only half listening as he fumbled with the item in his hand; a small hand mirror she had seen him and James carry around multiple times and although she had always wondered what the deal with it was, now wasn’t the time to ask.

“Yes, I noticed,” Remus’ blank expression tightened momentarily, something dark flashing through his eyes. “The lake has suddenly lost its appeal today, might just be that the spot is tainted. What do you say we return to the castle before we catch the diseases I can just sense spreading around out here?”

The uncharacteristic loud and rude reply from Remus came as a surprise as was his direct stare at the two girls with clear revolt visible upon his face; both of them turning bright red at the clear implications behind his words.

“Are you sure? It would be a shame to give up the afternoon now that the temperature is finally rising a little,” it was clear Sirius was still only half following their conversation as he slipped the mirror into his pocket and a fond smile crossed Remus’ lips as his gaze shifted to him.

“All right, but we’ll sit further down the shore. Would you do us the honour of accompanying us? I don’t want you to catch the diseases either since it appears they have missed you so far.”

“Diseases?” 

“I would be delighted, thank you,” speaking over Sirius’ obvious confusion, she slipped her hand around his biceps and steered him far around the two gaping girls with Remus’ amused help.

“What....” Sirius blinked as he glanced between the two before clearly deciding he wanted no part of their odd behaviour and let them direct him towards a tree a good distance away from Mary and Marlene without comment.

“So, how was your date?” Remus asked once they’d sat down.

“It was good; we walked around a little and then went to Madam Puddifoot. It was romantic,” she added to see what the two would say about it.

“Madam Puddifoot is not romantic, it’s like a bad toothache you can’t shake,” Sirius looked disgusted and Remus shuddered.

“Yeah? What would you call romantic then?” She wasn’t able to keep the grin of her face at the reaction as she hadn’t expected either of them to like that place and if she was truthful, neither had she.

“A picnic, a walk in the woods or over a beach at sunset. Dinner at a nice cosy place where no one disturbs your time together. Watching a film with just the two of you curled up together or even just spending time together doing absolutely nothing but just sit cuddling,” Sirius summed up.

“You do realise that are things you do with James and me a lot, right?” Remus teased.

“Of course, you guys are my family and isn’t the person you are romantically interested in someone you would like to become family and thus would want to do things you love doing with your family?”

Lily wasn’t entirely sure if Sirius had the definition of a relationship figured out properly as that was not at all accurate to what couples did but even as she opened her mouth to say so, she closed it again as she realised he actually had quite a point. 

She loved going on walks with her parents and just spend time together with them doing anything at all as long as they were close to her and she certainly loved them. And those were all things she found she would like to do with James as well.

In Sirius’ words, the only difference between a normal relationship and a romantic one was the added sexual intimacy that usually existing between couples. For the rest the relationships were indeed fairly the same as ones between close friends or family and she couldn’t help but smile.

For all that she had come to realise the dark-haired boy was rather naive and uninterested in relationships, she now realised he might be the one to understand them more than most people did.

And from the warm smile appearing on Remus’ lips, he had realised that, too, even before Sirius continued. 

“Going into some overly sugary sweet tea shop and be forced to listen to candy music while all around you people are sucking face is not something I would call romantic at all,” Sirius shuddered.

“What would you call it then?”

“A first class nightmare. If you didn’t know already then this should confirm it to you that James really likes you or he’d have left immediately.”

“I like to think he had a good enough time...” trailing off at the sceptical looks, she bit her lip. “Why didn’t he leave if he hated it so much?”

“He probably thought the visit made you happy,” Remus shrugged. 

“How can you be so certain he didn’t enjoy himself,” she pressed, wanting to know how they could be so sure even if she was aware her two companions knew James much better than she did.

“Did he hold your hand or touch you in any way like a hand on your arm or shoulder?”

“No...how did you know?” She wasn’t sure why she was so surprised he knew that so easily when she was half convinced those two shared a mind half of the time.

“James isn’t tactile when he is truly uncomfortable.”

“He’s never had a problem being tactile with you guys no matter the situation,” she pointed out.

Remus gave her a wry smile. “Not really, he doesn’t touch me or Peter when he’s uncomfortable either. Sirius is an exception since he’s his brother.”

“True, you can usually tell if James is uncomfortable solely by how much he touches them,” Sirius agreed.

“Then why didn’t he say anything?” Horrified, she tensed at that information as she realised it was true. Even if it was just a brushing of arms or a hand on a biceps or shoulder, James was usually touching Remus or Pettigrew in some way if Sirius wasn’t within reach. 

“You are kidding, right? You asked him out, he’d go to Mars and back if that’s what you want because you asked,” snorting, Remus ran a hand through his hair. “You really have no idea how much he likes you, do you?”

“So he followed me into a tea shop he despises, just because he thought it would make me happy?” Ignoring the implication of just how deeply James felt about her as she wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that, Lily bit her lip. “I only asked him there because I wanted to see if he was serious, but I honestly thought he did enjoy himself.”

“If it makes you feel better, then I can tell you that it would have been worth it to him if you were happy,” Sirius reached out to pat her hand comfortingly. 

“I had hoped our date would have been fantastic and memorable, not something cringe-worthy.”

Grey eyes bore into her for a long moment before Sirius turned to Remus, a soft smile spreading over his lips.

“Hey, do you remember that lovely spot on Gryffindor Tower? The one with the great view of the stars and fireworks and is a really lovely place to just sit together to watch either?”

“Yes?” Looking a little uncertainly at his quiet voice, Remus nodded.

“We sure have spent a lot of quiet evenings up there, haven’t we? And they couldn’t say we were out after curfew because we were in our tower and no one’s ever disturbed us at all.”

“That’s because I think we’re the only ones who even know of its existence,” Remus pointed out confused. “And it’s always been more your and James’ spot, I’ve only been up there once or twice.”

An inkling of what Sirius was getting at began to come to Lily, a slow smile spreading over her lips as Sirius nodded. “All right, but just think about what a lovely clear evening it will probably be tonight and not even really cold if you bring a plaid or two. Add some candles and dinner and it could very well pass for a complete date, don’t you think?”

His expression and tone had turned innocently suggestive and her smile spread at the subtle hint.

“But how would one get into the kitchens to prepare such a no doubt romantic date?” She wondered out loud, making sure to keep her voice as low as his own had been.

“Oh, that would be simple,” a teasing smile crossed Remus’ lips as he caught on as well. “You know the staircase leading to the Hufflepuff basement?”

“Yes?” She didn’t if she was honest but figured it wouldn’t be too hard to find.

“There is this hideous painting of a bowl of fruit, right?”

Ah, that one she did know so she nodded eagerly.

“You just tickle the pear until it laughs and it’ll turn into a doorknob,” Sirius took over. “It’s so easy to request a lovely meal of the House-Elves; all one has to do is ask kindly.”

“And no one ever comes up there to that tower?”

“No, like Remus said, we’re the only ones who know of its existence.”

“And you are certain of that?”

“Absolutely,” suddenly Sirius rose to his feet. “We should go to get dinner. Do you think they’ll have blackberries?”

“Eh...maybe?” Remus blinked at the sudden change in subject as he scrambled to his feet and Lily followed suit, happy to know she wasn’t the only one lost.

“I just love blackberries and still can’t quite believe James likes blueberries better, especially in pie,” Sirius mused as he began to make his way towards the castle and Lily had to bite back a laugh at the clear suggestion of what to request.

“What else do you hope will be there for dinner?”

“Lamb or pork and roasted potatoes. There have to be roasted potatoes, can’t be a meal without them,” Sirius said. “Although James usually goes absolutely nuts when there are strawberries, doesn’t he?”

“He quite fond of actual nuts as well, though he likes hazelnuts more than I do,” Remus’ eyes were full of laughter as he played along. “It’s likely they’ll still be there since it’s just barely after the season for them.”

“I hope there won’t be fish, though,” Sirius nodded in agreement. “I don’t mind so much but James isn’t very fond of it.”

“No, especially not herring or tuna.”

“What do you hope there will be for drinks?” Lily prompted, making mental notes of everything they were saying while trying to keep her laughter in at the deviousness Sirius possessed.

“I sure hope they’ll have some warm red grape juice as that would fit perfectly with that lamb and roasted potatoes and with the right appetizer; like bread with herb butter...hmmm,” Sirius licked his lips as he turned to her. “What about you, what do you like?” 

“Everything you’ve mentioned sounds very good to me, actually,” she admitted, noticing Remus was determinedly not looking at either of them and she was sure he would burst into laughter if he did. “Though I do like fish, I am sure that they won’t serve it tonight.”

“Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?”

“I think we both know I will have other plans, but thank you,” she smiled as Sirius cocked his head innocently and before she could second guess herself, stepped forward to press a kiss onto his cheek in gratitude.

“What was that for?” Genuine surprise and faint alarm flashed through his expression, making her smile.

“I think you know. Do you think that when you meet James for dinner, you could send him up to our tower instead?”

“I think I left my drawing book up the tower yesterday eve, I’m sure he’ll retrieve it for me if I asked,” Sirius mused. “I think it might be half an hour before I’ll be able to find him, though. We agreed to meet at six.”

Glancing at her watch, she realised it was just after four thirty and wondered if she’d be able to pull it all off in time. 

“You know, why don’t you make your way to dinner,” Sirius looked up to Remus, something crossing between them that she couldn’t decipher. 

“I’ll go put away our purchases, pick Peter up and meet you at the Great Hall,” he accepted the bag of what looked like chocolate eggs Sirius pulled out of his pocket and split up from them, leaving Lily behind with Sirius.

Turning to her, he nodded. “All right, we’re on a tight schedule so let’s drop the pretence, shall we?”

“Okay?”

“Think of exactly what you’d like for dinner while we walk,” indicating she should follow, Sirius strode down the hallways in the opposite direction of Remus and Lily hurried after him.

“What are you planning?” She asked as she had no trouble keeping up with his quick pace once they were moving.

“To help you out to make it in time for dinner so the surprise won’t be ruined as I didn’t quite realise the time,” it took them no time at all to reach the ugly painting and just like he had said, Sirius entered the kitchen without a problem.

Blinking surprised, Lily found hundreds of little voices greeting them; but specifically Sirius warmly and he returned the greeting while his eyes swept over them.

“Tiffy?”

Although Lily had read about them, had heard others talk about the little servants and seen House-Elves up close before at her friends´ houses, she had not expected there to be hundreds of them here at Hogwarts; all of them moving around like a well oiled beehive.

Where initially they had all turned at their entrance, they returned to their chores the moment Sirius called out a specific name while staying where he was to not disturb them more than he already had.

The elf requested immediately came forward, bowing ridiculously low before them as Lily had come to expect but was still uncomfortable with. “What can Tiffy does for yous?”

“Tif, Lily here is trying to set up a romantic dinner surprise for James to try and salvage their first date when it was unfortunately ruined earlier today.”

“What food would yous like for Jamsie?” The change in her demeanour at his words was immediate and from grovelling low she straightened to meet Sirius’ eyes, a warm smile crossing her lips as the formality disappeared completely. 

The change was different enough from what Lily had always seen that her mind blanked even as her heart jumped.

Not only had James clearly mentioned her to the little elf enough times for her to recognise her name immediately; the little elf was both familiar enough with both to call them by name and to immediately know what Sirius had come to ask.

“I...” Her mind reeled as she couldn’t remember any of what they had mentioned before.

“An appetizer of herb butter smeared bread and for the main course lamb with roasted potatoes and duchess potatoes with a side dish of lettuce and nuts should work. Blueberry pie with some of what’s left over from the gooseberry tart we made last night as a desert with perhaps a scoop of strawberry ice cream included?” Sirius came to her rescue.

“With a nice warm red grape juice for drinks?” Tiffy squeaked happily and Sirius grinned.

“You read my mind,” he turned to Lily. “You like duchess potatoes more than roasted potatoes, right?”

“I....yes, how...”

“I pay attention. Would you mind gooseberry as I know you’re not fond of blueberry but we don’t have time to make chocolate cake any more? The strawberry ice cream will give it a sweeter touch than chocolate would.”

“I like gooseberries and strawberry ice cream is my favourite,” it was hard not to stare in utter surprise as Sirius effortlessly put together a three course meal consisting of some of her favourites as well when she knew barely anything about him in turn. 

“Good, do you think the appetizer could be ready at six, the main dish at seven and desert at eight thirty?” 

“Silly Siri,” the little elf fondly shook her head as if he’d made a hilarious joke and Sirius returned her smile knowingly. “Dinner will be at tower?”

“Yes, the usual spot.”

“Do yous need plaids and pillows?” Tiffy inquired but Sirius shook his head before Lily could think of an answer.

“Already arranged. Do you happen to know where we can find candles, though? I’m not sure if we still have new ones left, ah, thank you Moky,” he accepted the candles another elf immediately pushed into his hands and Lily marvelled that he could tell them apart from each other so easily.

She blinked when another, smaller, elf pulled Sirius down by his jacket to push a few wrapped packages into his pocket.

“Thanks Pippy,” more than that, he clearly knew all of them by name as he shared a smile with the little brown eyed elf, who warily glanced at her and bowed before scurrying away again.

“Siri sets everything ups with Miss, Tiffy will arrange everything else,” the blue eyed elf ignored the others actions and patted Sirius’ hand.

“Thank you Tiffy, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” his voice was full of fondness.

“Yous be lost, Tiffy knows,” she pulled him down for a quick hug before bowing to Lily and abruptly Lily realised they weren’t just friendly; these two were actually friends. “Tiffy hopes Miss and Jamsie have lovely evening.”

Managing to stammer out a thank you and a smile, Sirius pulled her out of the kitchen with him with one last wave to Tiffy and a called out greeting to the other elves that was happily returned.

“Good, now that that’s taken care of, let’s make sure your dinner spot is ready.”

“What just happened in there?” 

“We requested dinner of my friend, who will arrange it and have it served in intervals to give you time to digest a little and talk.”

“No, I mean.....how do you know all of them?” She finally blinked out of her stupor as she hurried her pace to fall into step with him again.

“I’ve known them since first year,” came the calm reply, though she could see wariness enter those warm grey eyes as he glanced at her. “I wasn’t expecting them to be a problem for you.”

“It’s not,” she quickly assured him, swallowing thickly. “I just never expected...you are friends.”

She didn’t try to stop the warm smile from spreading as she met Sirius’ gaze. “You are actually friends with House-Elves. It’s so much more than what most people would even think of. Even those who claim to be pro House-Elves don’t treat them the way you just did and it’s amazing to see.”

“They are all their own person and deserve to be treated as such. All creatures, human or not deserve to be treated friendly and decently unless they as a person themselves warrant a reason not to do so.”

She could finally see how these boys had been able to befriend Remus and not care at all that he was a werewolf, with a unique mindset like that, why would they care as Remus was kind and friendly and that was all that mattered to them.

And with that realisation she could also understand why they never would have gotten along with Snape even if that first meeting hadn’t been disastrous as he had continuously showed them to be rude and a bully, something neither James nor Sirius would have ever reacted to well.

“You never cease to amaze me; you and James both,” she breathed out.

“Why? Because we treat everyone the same?”

“A lot of people don’t,” she took a deep breath. “I didn’t either; from the start I’ve been rude to you both.”

“I thought we’d already passed that stage and are friends now,” frowning at her, Sirius side stepped a first year coming barrelling towards them without ever slowing down or even looking in that direction and Lily blinked surprised as she couldn’t figure out how he’d seen him approach.

“I know, but...”

“No buts, we’re friends,” he shot an easy grin at her as they approached Gryffindor Tower. “You’re going on a hopefully first of many dates with my brother and that’s what you should be focusing on right now instead of reminiscing the past. Hi Lady, Fortunam et Salutem.”

“The same to you, honey,” the Fat Lady smiled at him as she opened and they both climbed through the portrait, Lily blinking as Sirius made a beeline to the boy’s staircases.

“Well, come on.”

Blinking, she hurried up the stairs after him, only momentarily hesitating as he entered his dorm as she’d never been inside a boys’ dormitory before and wasn’t sure what to expect but the dorm was clean and not at all the chaos she always heard other girls mention their brothers’ rooms being.

The four beds were all made, possessions neatly placed on the bedside tables and all their clothes folded in the cupboards as only school books were visible in their trunks; the room a near match to her own dormitory with the exception of an extra cupboard placed beside the bathroom entrance and she approached it curiously as she recognised the gift bag with chocolate eggs that Sirius had handed over to Remus earlier placed on top of it. “What is that?”

“Our cooler,” Sirius answered her and she turned to see he had moved to where several plaids and pillows were stashed on one of the bed edges. “We asked Tiffy for it since we have a habit of working late and usually eat something while studying or playing games. We also keep chocolate and candy in there in the warmer months so it doesn’t melt.”

“Oh,” she was about to return to his side because it was not polite to go snooping around when her eyes fell onto a large moving picture frame hanging between the two beds in the middle and automatically turned to it.

It displayed four dark-haired people; a man who was without a doubt James’ father and a woman who held remarkable resemblance to Sirius with the same nose and nearly the same shade of grey eyes. “She looks like you.”

“That’s Mum, she is a Black by birth.”

She still wasn’t quite sure why exactly Sirius always referred to the Potters as his own parents; despite having suspicions about his upbringing, but yet it felt somehow fitting that the boy before her would fit so perfectly into James’ family as if he truly belonged. And maybe he did as the two elderly people were embracing a slightly younger looking Sirius and James while waving at her and the four truly looked like a family.

Smiling, her eyes fell onto the pile of books stacked on the bedside table. “Do you just like children’s stories in general or specifically like the books on which Disney films are based?”

“I don’t know that many films,” Sirius admitted. “Remus has taken me to the cinema a few times when there is a Disney film playing and usually warns me when there is one shown on their television during holidays we’re home but I’ve only seen a few.”

Bambi, Alice in Wonderland, Mary Poppins, Robin Hood, Oliver Twist, the Gnomobile, Peter Pan, Lord of the Rings; bemused she read some of the titles displayed and suspected Remus had told Sirius about most of these as there was no way the Pure-Blood knew about them otherwise. 

“No Winnie the Pooh?” She couldn’t help but tease.

“No, I didn’t like it. James did so he borrows it from time to time from Auntie Hope.”

“Your aunt has Muggle children books?” Incredulous, she looked up to him to see him smile.

“She is Remus’ mother; but she’s like an aunt to us. She is my main source for fairy tale books, actually.”

Nodding her understanding she glanced back at the pile of books, an idea forming in her head and she spoke before she could change her mind.

“You know, there is a Children’s Matinee back home every Wednesday and Sunday. I usually go there alone or with my parents at least once during the holidays and my Mum’s send me a flyer of what films they will show during the Easter Holidays. I don’t know if you’ve seen it yet, but there are two airings of Bambi.”

“I haven’t,” his eyes lit up at the name. “I’ve wanted to see it ever since Remus told me there’s a film as it’s one of my favourite books.”

“If you’d like, we could all go see it together,” it was adorable to see an almost child-like excitement spread over his face. “We could make it a nice day out during the Easter Holidays; if you think the others would like to join?”

“They will. James likes the films as much as I do and Remus finds it amusing to see us watch them,” he hesitated, clearly searching for the right words. “I don’t think Pete’s mother will let him leave so I doubt he’ll join even if he cared for them.”

“Then it’s a done deal, we’ll just all have to meet up after Easter and go see it,” she decided, eyes once more finding the pile of books and taking in the various titles. She spotted Narnia in the pile; warmth rushing through her as she realised he’d taken her suggestion seriously as she’d been the one who had told him about that story only weeks ago.

“Have you read Watership Down, yet?”

“No, what’s it about?” Curiously, Sirius rose to his feet and taking the hint that they had to get moving, she followed him out of the dormitory when he levitated the pile of plaids and pillows behind him and up the stairs.

“Bunnies trying to escape death and finding a safe home, I think you would like it. If you help remind me, I’ll bring it back with me after Easter so you can read it.”

“I’d like that if you don’t mind borrowing it out.”

“Sure, we could exchange books. I haven’t read the last Lord of the Rings book yet and would like to borr...” trailing off as they passed the seventh year dormitory door and Sirius kept going into the pitch dark. “Sirius?”

“Don’t worry, we’re nearly there,” he called back reassuringly so she followed him to find he had opened a door and stepping through it she was greeted by a fierce wind that made her shiver. 

“I had no idea this was up here,” her breathing stocked as she looked around at the amazing view. 

“It’s something Tiffy and Peeves showed me back in first year and even then no one had been here for years.”

Looking down she quickly joined Sirius as he knelt down to spread out one of the plaids and stacked the pillows on top of it to make two comfortable seats across of each other with enough space between them for a dinner to be served.

Kneeling down the way she was, she was completely out of the wind without taking away from the still clearly visible view and she just knew this place would be beautiful under a starlit sky.

“It’s beautiful,” reaching out to place a hand on his, she smiled. “Thank you.”

“You just make sure James has a good time,” he cocked his head to the side as he considered his words and put the candles he’d gotten into a big candle holder; placing it securely in the middle of the plaids so it couldn’t fall over or be disturbed by the wind. “That you both have a good time and enjoy the time together. You should get changed while I go fetch James as it’s nearly five forty. I’ll have him up here at six so you can greet him with the appetizer.”

“Right,” rising to their feet, she followed him back down the stairs; taking care to close the door behind them so no stray students would find this wonderful secret place because of her.

Without another word, Sirius disappeared through the portrait and Lily quickly changed into something warm but comfortable before returning.

She sat down at the far end from the door, determined to make this go much better than their Hogsmeade visit had gone because as disastrous as it had been, it had shown her one thing and that was that she really did want to see where this thing between them might lead and thanks to Sirius, she was given that chance once more.

She lit the candles and a minute before six the little House-Elf appeared with the appetizers; bowing low to her as she placed them down.

“You don’t have to bow for me, but thank you...for everything,” she smiled as Tiffy looked at her curiously. “I was a little overwhelmed earlier, but I am grateful for your help.”

“Tiffy will dos anything for Siri to be happy,” the little high voice squeaked. “Miss makes Siri’s Jamsie happy and that makes Siri happy so Tiffy is delighted to help.”

“You are a good friend and I’m thankful they have you. I’m Lily and would like it if you’d call me that instead of Miss,” sticking her hand out to someone she’d already met was odd and she was definitely blaming Sirius for it but it felt like the right thing to do as large blue eyes looked up to her surprised before she took her hand with a small smile.

“Tiffy. Siri and Jamsie have a habit of making friends whos are different. Tiffy is delighted to learn Jamsie’s Lily is the same.”

Although the words were odd, Lily recognised it was meant as a compliment and smiled. “Being considered their friend is a privilege.”

“Wait there, I’ll get it,” James’ voice made her look up and Tiffy tactfully disappeared as footsteps approached. Taking a deep breath as the door opened; she ignored her wildly beating heart as James appeared through it, freezing nearly comically at the sight before him.

“Hi, care to join me?” She wasn’t sure how she managed her voice to be steady when she felt so nervous.

“I...I...yes?” Colour spread over his cheeks, making him look adorably flustered as his warm eyes shone and he hesitantly let go of the door to come over and sit across of her. “How did you find this place?”

“A little birdie told me,” she had to bite her lip not to smile as the door behind them closed magically, making him startle surprised before realisation crossed his features.

“I see, and I suppose that same little birdie lured me here?”

“That would be right,” swallowing, she straightened a little. “This morning didn’t go exactly as I’d hoped as I’m sure neither of us enjoyed ourselves so how about we forget what happened and start over?”

“It...eh...yeah?”

“Then, would you like to dine with me tonight?”

“It would be my honour,” James’ slightly stiff posture relaxed visibly; making him look more at ease in that single moment than she’d seen him all day and she knew Sirius had had the right idea.

The obvious relaxation made Lily forget all about her nerves as they shared a truly wonderful evening together; alternating between sharing stories and laughing to just enjoying the view between the delicious courses.


	9. Chapter 9

Taking a deep breath, Remus softly knocked on Sirius’ bedroom door before entering when getting a soft reply.

At the sight of his two friends seated on the ground surrounded by books, he hesitated on the threshold; unsure if he really wanted to go through with this but before he could change his mind, Sirius looked up and immediately seemed to sense something was wrong as he shut the book he’d been reading.

Looking up at the sound, James only spared him a glance before closing his own book and making to get up. “I’ll go get a drink.”

“I...you....” While he was beyond grateful his bespectacled friend seemed to realise he was aiming to speak with Sirius alone, he couldn’t help the flash of anger and pain that went through him as he wondered how much the other knew; if Sirius had told James while keeping it a secret from him since neither questioned his presence at the Manor.

“You can stay here and keep researching, we’ll go for a walk instead,” Sirius’ expression was unreadable as he got to his feet; retrieving a small piece of rolled up parchment from the desk before crossing the room and Remus’ anger intensified as he realised his friend knew why he wanted to speak to him alone. “Come with me.”

The lingering silence between them reminded Remus eerily of the time after the disastrous prank, tension hanging in the air between them as they walked down the stairs and Sirius indicated he should follow him into a side corridor.

Aunt Dorea came out of a side room, carrying a cup of tea, coming to a stop as she caught sight of them. “Remus? What... is everything all right?”

Warm eyes, so much like her adoptive son’s gazed down at him in worry and he had to fight back tears at the motherly tone; not trusting himself to speak.

“It’s all right, Mum,” Sirius came to his rescue, sending her a little half smile and handed over the roll before holding open another side door. “We’ll just need a bit of time. If I’m not back before tea, James knows to come get me.”

“All right, dear,” something passed between them but although Remus felt guilt wash over him at the worried frown between her eyebrows as her fingers closed over the roll of parchment; his anger at her sons was stronger so he only gave a half hearted wave while ducking through the door opening; Sirius following behind him through.

“The library should be deserted right now since Dad’s not back yet.”

Mutely following behind him as his friend took the lead, dread filled him as he wasn’t quite sure he’d be able to keep a hold of his temper and all too soon they arrived at the library where Sirius closed the door behind them, casting a Muffliato Charm before sitting down at the table and Remus automatically took the seat across from him.

“I...have you....I mean...” he wasn’t sure if he was grateful or not that the other didn’t interrupt him while he struggled to gather his thoughts. “Mum’s sick.”

“I know,” Sirius confirmed softly.

“How long have you known?” He fought to control his anger once more as if he had understood his mother correctly; Sirius had known for weeks already but hadn’t told him.

“Since January,” clearing his throat, Sirius looked down guiltily.

“You’ve known...why didn’t you tell me?”

“She wanted to be the one to tell you and I respected that.”

Part of him was infuriated at the unbendable way Sirius kept secrets that weren’t his to keep and he wanted to yell, scream and throw things around in anger. But the smaller, more logical part of him respected his friend’s loyalty and ability to keep a secret, even from those he was closest to no matter how difficult it had to have been and he appreciated he had respected his mother’s wish to tell him herself and that was enough to deflate his anger.

“Did...did she tell you?” It was something he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to or had dared to ask his mother and she hadn’t elaborated beyond the fact that Sirius was helping her.

“No, I noticed something off about her scent when Dad and I visited her for the whole legal emancipation thing and it came up a week or two later when she asked what was bothering me.”

“She said you’ve been helping her...” trailing off, Remus swallowed; not sure how to ask his next question.

“I can’t heal her,” Sirius seemed aware of what he was thinking and his stomach dropped at the confirmation of what his mother had already said.

“Why not? What’s a tumour to a wizard? You have a way with magic unlike anyone else. Even your Mum admitted that your flair for magic is unlike anything she’s ever seen before and she’s been a Healer for most of her life.”

“I’m sure there are a lot of people out there much more talented than I am and I do promise I am doing everything I can to help her, but I can’t heal her.”

“It’s just a tumour, surely you could fix her,” he insisted; after all, the things he’d seen Sirius do with his magic was amazing and something as cancer would be a silly nothing to a wizard.

“If it was just one tumour, I probably could have,” Sirius hesitated. “But it’s not. If she had gone to the Healers the moment the main tumour began to develop, they might’ve been able to do something for her but as it was, she herself didn’t even notice something was wrong until it was much too late already.”

“How many are we talking about then? Two, three? Magic should still be able to fix that,” he pressed on, unable to take no for an answer.

“Magic can’t fix everything, Rem,” finally those warm grey eyes met his own; surprising Remus with the sadness in them and his stomach clenched as he realised the other was serious.

“How many?”

“Its spread throughout most of her brain; having begun to affect her nerve system and short-term memory already before it was first discovered,” came the honest answer and his heart plummeted. “To remove the spread, I would need to take part of her brain away and she’d become catatonic.”

“But she’d be alive?”

“Not really,” taking a deep breath, Sirius continued. “She wouldn’t be able to move or speak; no memory or higher brain functions left. She would be an empty shell with no escape; a Dementors Kiss would be a kinder fate.”

Fighting back tears, his last hopes were crashed as it began to sink in his friend wouldn’t be able to help. He had put all of his faith on Sirius in the hopes he would be able to help, only to now learn there truly was nothing to be done.

“How long....until....”

“I’m trying to buy her as much time as I can, hopefully I can make her last until graduation; it’s her greatest wish to still be around to see you graduate.”

Unable to choke back a sob, he crumbled as it came crashing down she might not even make it to his graduation and warm arms wrapped around him; pulling him close as his grief overwhelmed him.

Burying his face in the other’s loose sweater, choking on his sobs; Sirius didn’t speak as he softy rubbed his back and held him close. He just let him cry and offered comfort.

Eventually his tears subdued and as his friend’s full words registered properly, he pulled back.

“How are you buying her time?”

Hands no longer occupied, Sirius dropped his head into them, suddenly looking tired. “I tried to shrink it slowly but that didn’t work so I’ve been pouring healing magic onto the tumours to keep them from growing even bigger and I isolated the infected areas so they won’t infect the healthy tissue left either.”

“Is she in pain?”

“She shouldn’t be as long as she doesn’t overdo things. I’m numbing the pieces of tumour pressing down on her nerve system for as long as I can,” he sighed. “I’m sorry I can’t do more for her.”

“Right,” he was sure it was a lot more complicated than that, but understood that Sirius truly was doing everything in his power to help; making worry for him flash through him.

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” a faint hint of a bemused smile crossed Sirius’ lips before vanishing again. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“You respected Mum’s wishes,” Remus swallowed. “Does James know?”

“He knows that something’s off,” Sirius absent-mindedly traced the spine of the book in front of him with his fingers. “He noticed something was bothering me after I first visited your Mum back in January but he understood that whatever it was wasn’t mine to talk about so didn’t ask even when I figured out what was wrong.”

“Would you have told him if he had asked?” He couldn’t help but ask despite knowing the other wouldn’t have and wasn’t let down when Sirius shook his head.

“But he does know?”

“I’m not sure. Though his sense of smell as Prongs is much more developed than Padfoot’s, he doesn’t share the trait in human form like I do and as such, it’s possible he doesn’t know a thing,” he hesitated, trailing off.

“But?”

“Your dad’s sadness was palpable so he might’ve picked something up from him when your mum wasn’t at the train station.”

“Is that how he knew I wanted to speak to you alone?”

“I think the devastation on your face told him enough,” grey eyes flickered to his own. “If the fact that you showed up unannounced a mere two hours after we returned home wasn’t enough of an indication that something was bothering you.”

“I...I’m sorry I just showed up like this,” realising it was indeed rather rude to have just showed up unannounced, he bit his lip but Sirius waved his apology off.

“Nonsense, you know you’re always welcome here and I was half expecting you to show up.”

“Because you knew she would tell me today?”

“She wanted to tell you after Easter, but I told her you’d know something was wrong the moment you’d see her so assumed she stayed home so that she could talk to you in the privacy of your home without anyone being around.”

“Yeah...it was hard to miss,” he would never forget the sense of wrongness that he had detected the moment he arrived home; his horror intensifying as he realised his mother was the source. But he had also been confused to sense Sirius’ magical signature all over her, not understanding what he was picking up. “You are constantly guiding her, aren’t you? How much magic are you pouring into her?”

Before Sirius could answer there was a knock on the door and James poked his head inside so Sirius cancelled the Muffliato. “Are you done yet?”

“It’s already eight?” Surprised Sirius blinked.

“No, it’s nearly eight-thirty,” James corrected him with an apologetic smile. “Mum’s been keeping Dad occupied so you could talk in private.”

“I should go,” rising to his feet, Remus swallowed. “I didn’t mean to keep him away this long.”

“No problem, you looked like you need it,” James eyed him worriedly. “Are you feeling better now?”

“No, yes....I really don’t know,” choking out a wry laugh, Remus rubbed a hand over his face; flushing as he realised Sirius hadn’t been joking when he said he’d looked desperate. “Mum’s sick.”

“Yeah...I figured as much when she wasn’t at the station and your dad...,” biting his lip, James hesitated. “What’s...”

“She’s going to die,” he finally managed to say it out loud, choking back a sob as tears spilled out once more. “I’m going to lose her and there’s nothing anyone can do.”

He wasn’t quite aware how he got on the couch with both of his friends’ arms around him, but that’s where he found himself when he came to his senses again.

From the paleness of James’ face he figured Sirius had told him the truth; relieved he didn’t have to be the one to do so.

“We’re going to have tea together so you can calm further down and then we can either play games or watch one of those programs you love so much in the Pensieve room,” James told him calmly, softly rubbing his back; shaky laughter escaping Remus at how eerily much James sounded like his mother just then since tea seemed to be Aunt Dorea’s answer for everything as well.

“I’ve had Mum send word to your parents to invite them over for the night,” Sirius softly added and he suddenly realised what the piece of parchment had been that the other had handed to Aunt Dorea. He had known why he was there after all and would know he needed his parents sooner than later so had prepared accordingly. “They’re in the sitting room when you’re ready. Do you want me to contact Pete?”

He was overwhelmed with gratitude for his friends’ thoughtfulness and understanding. “No, you know how happy his mother is to have him home. I already interrupted your first afternoon home.”

“Not really, we were just looking up various potions combinations,” James waved his concern off. “Nothing we can’t do later.”

“Are you still trying to find various uses for the Polyjuice Potion?” Incredulous, he watched as the two shrugged. “I’d have figured you were long done with that by now, you’ve been studying the subject for years.”

“There is always more to learn,” Sirius gave him a half smile. “And I really needed a break from all the legal stuff I’m still handling and studying for Counter–Curses.”

“Only the two of you could think of research as a break,” fondly shaking his head, Remus used his sleeve to wipe away the last of his tears. “What are we having for tea?”

“Scones,” pausing, James met Sirius’ eyes for confirmation. “With jam and cream?”

“And sponge cake,” Sirius added. “Jazzy and Misty told me there was still some left over from yesterday and they’ve made cucumber sandwiches to go with them.”

“Sounds good,” biting back his initial reaction of thinking it was too much, he simply nodded as it was one of the things he always had to get used to when staying over at Potter Manor as they simply had tea with a biscuit at home for evening tea while doing their own things.

But in Potter Manor, it was tradition to drop anything they were doing and meet up in the sitting room to indulge themselves in several cups of tea with sweets; about the only time he’d ever seen Sirius willingly eat a variety of sweets, at least until the Potter House-Elves had learned of his preference for more healthy and salty snacks and a variety of little sandwiches and fruity treats had begun to appear on the trays whenever he was present, becoming a permanent fixture when he moved in.

It was a tradition that he knew his mother loved to participate in whenever they came over and although the prolonged evening tea time still seemed a little odd to him, he did enjoy them and now vowed to himself to try and do the same back home whenever he could.

Following his two friends to the sitting room, he found himself curling up on a large couch with his parents; listening to the various conversations seamlessly going over into each other while eating small bites of the delicious food.

Although he wasn’t coming to terms with what he’d learned yet, the close presence of his parents as well as those of his closest friends was a balm he hadn’t quite realised he was yearning for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter

“Come on or we’ll be late!”

Laughing, Remus watched as James pulled Sirius along with him; using his grip on the other to keep his own footing in the thick layer of snow. “You do realise the film won’t start until three, right?”

“I can’t blame them for wanting to get inside quickly, it really is quite cold,” Lily’s words were muffled beneath the scarf she’d wrapped around her nose and neck; almost hiding the entirety of her face as she’d pushed her long hair underneath the knitted cap Sirius had made for her. 

“That’s true, though they don´t seem to be too bothered by the temperature. I really hadn’t expected any snow so near to Easter this year,” he couldn’t help but admit as the below freezing temperatures really didn’t help with the lingering stiffness from the full moon just two days ago, but there was no need for her to know that. 

“The weather forecast warned us there would be snow until halfway into April, which will include Easter this year,” she pointed out to him, momentarily stumbling as she nearly missed the side walk ending underneath the layer of snow and he quickly reached out to steady her.

“You all right?” James called out to her, clearly having seen her stumble.

Not bothering with attempting to be heard through the thick scarf, she simply gave him a thumbs up and Remus had to stifle a laugh as their dark-haired companions blinked at the gesture as he knew they’d never be able to see it was a thumb she was raising in her thick gloves from that distance.

Lily seemed to realise the same thing and switched to waving; something both boys cheerfully returned before returning to curiously peeking into window displays as they walked along.

“Are they always like this when they enter the Muggle World?” She asked curiously as they followed behind in a more careful matter; even on a good day neither of them possessed James’ quick reflexes or Sirius’ uncanny grace.

“I think they are just excited to go to the cinema; even if Sirius has no idea which film we’re going to see,” he replied softly so the dog Animagus wouldn’t be able to overhear them despite the still falling snow dampening their sounds.

“Sirius mentioned it being one of his favourite books; do you think he’ll be disappointed by the changes they’ve made to the story?” adopting his soft tone automatically, Lily leaned in close.

“No, he’ll love it,” smiling at her reassuringly, Remus carefully stepped down from the side walk. “They both will, although you should probably prepare yourself for James to be insufferable once he’s seen the rabbit. He’s going to love that one and quote it endlessly.”

“I would be surprised if he didn’t like Thumper, though I have always liked Bambi more myself. What about you and Sirius?”

“Thumper,” he readily admitted. “I’m not quite sure about Sirius, to be honest. In the book it’s Bambi, but I have a suspicion he’ll be rather fond of the skunk, too. He does have a habit of liking the underdog in a story.”

“You don’t say,” glancing at her confused, any question he had in mind was interrupted by Sirius’ sudden laugher; both of their attention drawn to their two dark-haired companions, the two having come to a stop before a toy store and were looking at the display curiously.

“Rem! You have to come see this.”

“What’re you looking at?” Coming up to his side, he looked into the display to see a large Lego display of a pirate ship; immediately understanding why the two were so delighted by the sight.

“It’s quite ingenious how they managed to make something like that from little coloured blocks, isn’t it?” The awe in Sirius’ voice was unmistakable as he clearly took in the details.

“You can build a lot of things with those stones and they are really popular toys to Muggle children,” Lily informed him before curiously taking in their twinkling eyes. “Do you two like pirates?”

“Don’t get them started, they’ve dressed up as pirates for Easter last year and made Peter and me hunt down a treasury of chocolate eggs they’d hidden and enchanted. And all under sword point,” he couldn’t keep himself from laughing at her surprised face. “And then after that, they build a pirate ship and took us sailing at the lake and urging the Giant Squid to create stormy waves. You should have seen McGonagall’s face!”

“I can imagine,” giggling, Lily slid to James’ free side to be able to look at the display more closely. 

“Like you didn’t have just as much fun as we did,” James shot back, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him as she shivered. 

“Did you get into trouble for it?” 

“No, we weren’t actually breaking any rules and Sirius even got Professor M to briefly join us as she wanted to check out our work once she was done yelling at us,” James laughed. “She even gave us twenty points for the detailed Transfiguration work we’d done as well as asked to keep the ship.”

“Wait, the ship in a bottle that’s on her shelf, you made that one?” 

“She asked us to make it into something she could keep on her shelf and having seen such items in the shops of Rem’s hometown before, I thought it would make a neat way to keep it,” flushing at the incredulous look Lily shot him, Sirius shifted. “She liked it and indeed keeps it in her office.”

“I’ve always wondered how they make those things, it seems magic the way they get the ships into the bottle,” she admitted.

“We did use magic, but Muggles simply manipulate the masts with strings so they stand up straight after the ship’s pushed through,” James confided to her as he leaned closer. “Siri’s asked one of the shop owners once as he was making one while we were visiting.”

“I’m not surprised he would,” smiling Lily squeezed his waist in return before pushing away again. “Shall we continue? It’s too cold to stand still for too long.”

“You’re cold despite the Heating Charms?”

Cursing mentally as he really should have remembered to apply Heating Charms, Remus covertly glanced at Lily to gauge her reaction; relieved to see she appeared to have forgotten, too.

A faint smile crossed over Sirius’ lips as he kindly took one hand from them both and moments later they were warmed considerably as the nonverbal spell took effect; the spell also having the effect of easing the soreness of Remus’ muscles even more than the potions did.

“How...you can use wandless magic?” Surprised Lily loosened her scarf a little so it no longer covered her face as she was no longer quite as cold as before.

“All three of us can,” James revealed, “Though Siri and Rem are better at it than I am.”

“You are better at nonverbal magic than I am,” Remus admitted, smiling when James shrugged as if it was unimportant what he could do.

“Who do you think would win a competition in nonverbal magic; me or Lil?” 

“Lily,” the answer came immediately and James reached for his heart as he mock gasped at his brother.

“You...you, how can you be so certain she’d win against me?”

“Because I’ve seen how well she does in class and know that if given time and practice, she’ll surpass you easily,” Sirius did little to hide his laughter but did pat his shoulder in comfort before turning back to Lily. “I am surprised to learn that you’re not using wandless magic, though.”

“Why?”

“Because you have an amazing control of your magic and from what I’ve heard, you’ve had that even before you received any training.”

“Which would indicate that I should be able to use wandless magic, even after receiving proper training?” 

“Especially after proper training as your magic would only become more focused the more you learn how to control it,” James grumbled good heartedly. “I didn’t think of that.”

“I don’t know any wandless magic, though.”

“If you’d like, we could help you practice once we’re back at school.”

Nodding gratefully, Lily glanced at her watch; only to frown at it a moment later. “My watch’s broken.”

“It’s nearly a quarter past two,” Sirius informed her; having pulled out his brand new silver pocket watch once he noticed hers didn’t work. “We should get a move on if we want to warm up a little before the film starts. Give me a moment.”

He disappeared into the shop.

“Where’s he going?”

“Probably buying a battery for your watch,” James calmly informed her, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets as they waited for Sirius to return mere moments later with a small package he pocketed. “We can have a look at your watch once we’re there, too, to determine if it’s just the battery that needs replacing or if it’s the watch itself that’s broken.”

“Sounds like a plan,” agreeing they turned away from the shop and continued on their way to the cinema, relieving themselves of their hats and gloves before making their way to the ticket service. 

“I’ve got this,” James immediately declared before Sirius could even reach for his wallet.

“James...”

“Shush, it’s your true coming of age present from the three of us,” he grinned before happily skipping off to the ticket counter to purchase their tickets.

Gaping after him like a fish, Sirius’ eyes narrowed and he turned to them suspiciously. “You knew he had something like this planned?”

“We might have known he wanted to do this today and as such, kept our agendas clear,” smiling mischievous at his confusion, Lily pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Since your birthday fell right on the start of our Easter holidays, we figured this might be the perfect occasion to go see this film. We originally planned to go on your birthday itself, but since Remus was sick we picked today instead.”

“Does this mean I am finally going to learn which film the three of you demanded to go see right away despite it being in the middle of the week?”

“Yup,” trying to hide a smile as his friend gave him a sharp look; having been the one to protest going out so soon after the full moon when they didn’t truly have to and Remus was clearly sore, but he simply squeezed his hand reassuringly before taking his gloves and beanie from his so his hands would be free as James returned.

“I told you that you’d get your real present later in the week when Remus could be present, happy birthday,” dropping a kiss against his temple, James pulled Sirius into his side before holding out his ticket to him; warm grey eyes widening in shock as he caught the name on the ticket.

“You....is this real?” He accepted the ticket almost reverently, staring down at it in disbelief.

“I did tell you it was playing during the Easter holidays and that it would be nice if we were to go see it all together. It’s just an added benefit that your birthday falls in the same week,” Lily’s smile was brilliant as they watched Sirius nearly tackle James with a delighted cheer, laughing as she was pulled into a hug next.

Aware he would be next, Remus already braced himself; though it was proven to be unnecessary as even in his excitement Sirius didn’t forget to be more careful than normally.

“Happy belated birthday, Siri,” he murmured into the short dark hair before releasing his friend again so he could stare lovingly down at his ticket. “You’re to pick any snack and drink you want, it’s all on us.”

“But...”

“No buts, you’re not paying for anything today,” cheerfully Lily linked arms with him to pull him to the small bar to choose something, cutting off any objections he might have. “After the film you can pick between three options of food, none of which you’re allowed to pay even a pence of.”

Remus shared a bemused smile with James. “I think the surprise succeeded quite well, don’t you?”

“It did,” they watched Lily pointing out various things for Sirius to make a choice from; noticing she was mostly summing up the less sugary candy to him as she obviously knew he didn’t have much of a sweet tooth. “Though it took some work to get him to agree to actually go out. You played your part well.”

Bright brown eyes turned to him. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m good, we’re not exactly running around or anything and you and Pads took care to not let the wolf do anything overly active; even if I’m fairly sure Sirius had no idea why we insisted on that.”

“He didn’t, but since he’s usually all for being on the careful side, it worked out well.”

Catching James’ expression, he suddenly found his breath catching momentarily by the sight. The look in James’ shining eyes was one of pure love and happiness as he watched their two companions interact; and although Remus was quite used to seeing that kind of look directed at Sirius, he’d never before seen him look that way at Lily and it was clearer than ever before just how deeply his friend felt about the redhead for her to receive the same kind of look.

James didn’t notice his sudden revelation as Sirius choose that moment to catch his attention with slightly panicked eyes and he quickly joined the two as it was clear he was overwhelmed by the choices presented to him.

It was the exact moment he needed to regain his bearings and let the realisation that this was likely the girl James would one day marry settle; making his way over to the others just moments later, but too late to help Lily prevent James from buying a little bit of everything.

But since he would also be the one paying for all the food, Remus knew it didn’t really matter as he had money enough and any leftovers would find their way to Peter so their remaining friend didn’t feel too left out at not having been able to join due to other obligations with his parents.

Cheerfully paying for the food, James smiled as Lily helpfully pulled out a bag for them to deposit everything in to make it easier to carry while she and Sirius carried their drinks to a nearby table.

“Let me see your watch,” holding his hand out for the item, Lily unclasped it and dropped it into Sirius’ waiting hands; watching interested as he exchanged the battery in mere moments and matched the time with his own pocket watch before turning it on again. “It was just the battery.”

“I’m glad; I really should get a new one soon, though.”

“Why would you need a new one?” Frowning, James reached out to pull his girlfriend’s wrist closer so he could have a better look at her watch. “Didn’t you get one on your birthday?”

“Why would I be getting a watch for my birthday?” 

Remus couldn’t help the small smile from spreading at the utter looks of confusion on his companions faces; immediately aware of what was causing the confusion. “Muggles don’t give their children a watch when they come of age. It is solely a Wizarding tradition.”

Both boys blinked before Sirius handed the watch back. “That won’t do, we’ll just have to give you a watch ourselves then.”

“Is there a shop that sells nice watches anywhere around or should we just go to Wiseacre’s?” Thoughtful brown eyes turned Lily’s way as James immediately agreed with his brother. “What would you like better, a Muggle or Magical watch?”

“I’m not from a magical family so that tradition wouldn’t apply to me, right?”

“Since you clearly didn’t get one, it’s up to us to ensure you do,” Sirius waved her protest off. “The only question is if you’d like a Muggle watch or a Magical one.”

His words made Remus remember the other had already realised long ago the importance the girl would get to James, having already accounted for the probability of her joining their family as early as their fifth year when he’d insisted the tag on his collar should read the Marauders as a group.

He wondered how his best friend could’ve known back then already Lily would change her mind about James and mused if he had missed something growing or if the other had just gotten lucky.

“What’s the difference?” Lily didn’t seem aware of his musings as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“A Muggle watch only shows the time while a Magical one can have all kinds of features,” Remus explained amused, shoving his current thought pattern to the back of his mind. “They can show the temperature and some even show at which moment it’s best to leave the house as they’ve got a build in weather forecast.”

“That’s...I’m not sure if that would be handy or just insane,” laughing, she refastened her own beaten watch. “What kind of watches do you all have?”

“We’ve all got Muggle ones,” Remus brushed his sleeve up a little to reveal the simple watch his father had bought him just a month earlier. “Pete and I have a wrist watch while those two received pocket watches.”

Without having to be asked, both Sirius and James pulled out their identical silver pocket watches to show them to Lily; who leaned in curiously to be able to read the likewise near identical engravings inside. 

“Are all Wizarding watches engraved?”

“It depends on the family; there are a few old Pure-Blood Houses who believe it’s a must but most families these days don’t follow the tradition,” James admitted. “Since our parents both come from very old Houses, they went with engravings but gave it a personal touch.”

“To our dear James, Happy seventeenth birthday, love Mum and Dad,” she read James’ engraving. “It is quite simple but very sweet and indeed personal.”

Brushing her hand over the engraving she smiled. “Are you truly set on getting me a watch?”

“We are,” their two dark-haired companions exclaimed in unison as they pocketed their watches again.

“Then I think I’d prefer something simple and Muggle like this.”

“There’s a clock shop nearby, we passed it on our way here so if you’d like, we could stop by there on our way back from the film to see if there’s something to your liking there,” Sirius suggested.

“We’ll be travelling back that way to get to either of the three restaurants you can pick from so that would work well and would save us a trip to Diagon Alley,” she didn’t bother arguing, actually looking a little touched by Sirius’ earlier words. “But first we’re going to watch this film you’ve been wanting to see for so long.”

Immediately a small almost shy smile spread over Sirius’ lips as he seemed to realise something.

“What is it?”

“I’ll have to meet up with Professor M once we return to school,” he ducked his head down even as his smile spread. “I promised her back in third year that I’d come discuss the film with her once I’d seen it someday.”

“When would you ever get into a situation to discuss Bambi with her?” Surprised, Remus turned fully to his best friend; not quite having realised he would’ve been discussing books with their Head of House.

“When she caught me missing class while I was occupied with reading Peter Pan,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“They’ve been exchanging book titles for years now and she’s even loaned him some,” James cheerfully informed them. “Those gingerbread cookies you like so much? The recipe for those came from the latest Mary Poppins book that came out some time ago and Professor M loaned him.”

“Huh, I had no idea,” marvelling at the mere memory of those delicious cookies made his mouth water. 

“Weren’t those star shaped in the book’s recipe, though?” Sirius flushed and James tactfully patted his shoulder in comfort at Lily’s words and while she tried to bite back a smile, Remus found it impossible not to laugh at the irony; knowing Sirius would never make star shaped cookies if he could help it and wasn’t surprised he’d instead chosen the form of little gingerbread men. 

“I’ve found her to be a little bit too obsessed with star shaped bakery goods for my taste, but the recipes themselves are quite good,” Sirius softly admitted, shooting him a half hearted glare. “Anyway, the conversation turned to book to screen adaptations; which naturally led to a conversation about Disney films.”

“Which led to you talking about Bambi?”

“Yes, apparently her father took her to the original release back when she was a little girl and she’d like to discuss the film and its changes from the book with me,” he took a small sip from his drink. “It are actually quite fun discussions as she’s read quite a lot of books and even recommended a few good ones to me.”

“I do know the floating prank was inspirited by the first Mary Poppins book,” pushing a lock of hair behind his ears, Remus smiled and leaned back in his chair when Lily’s eyes widened in shocked realisation.

“The one where we were all lifted up to float half a meter above the ground when we frowned or looked angry?” Her eyes narrowed, “It was inspired by Mary Poppins?”

“We modified it a little because it seemed indecent to drug everyone with Giggle water so we instead made it so everyone would float whenever their moods went down,” biting his lip, James shifted in his seat a little uncomfortable. “But yeah.”

“I seem to remember that not everyone was affected by the prank, though, and always wondered why some weren’t affected,” the piercing green eyes looked half amused and half disapproving; though Remus had the strange feeling she wasn’t actually all that mad and was instead trying to hide laughter.

“We excluded anyone who was afraid of heights,” Sirius admitted. “It took quite a bit of research and practice on how to make the charm work in such a way that they’d not be affected; but in the end we managed to modify it so that anyone who showed genuine fear the moment their feet left the ground would immediately be returned back safely and released from the charm completely.”

“That’s quite ingenious and kind. What made you remember to take that into account?”

“Pete is afraid of heights as is Gideon,” A small crack appeared in her stoic expression as a corner of her lips twitched at James’ lingering unease; bursting into laughter the moment she met Sirius’ amused eyes and James jumped in surprise.

“You’re not mad?”

“I was never actually all that mad any time you boys pulled pranks; at last not since I’ve discovered why you truly pull them,” she managed to answer once her laughter subsided. “But even back then I had to admit it was a funny prank and it certainly cheered people up a lot.”

“Not the Slytherins, though,” Remus couldn’t help but point out. “There were several who kept floating constantly, all the while cursing us out.”

“Mostly me and Sirius,” now that he knew his girlfriend wasn’t mad at him, James leaned back in his chair relaxed; throwing one arm around the back of her chair. “But most couldn’t concentrate well enough to actually cast a real curse while floating.”

“I still find it hard to believe you found inspiration for a prank in a children’s book,” shaking her head fondly she dropped the conversation as there was an announcement they could enter their viewing room, instead they quickly collected their belongings to make their way to good spots.

During the film, Remus and Lily both kept glancing at their companions to gauge their reactions; the red-head grinning every time the two boys laughed or responded to something that happened on screen.

It was hard not to laugh as both boys straightened during the meadow scene as the music began to change; anticipation and dread crossing their faces yet both boys still jumped at the sound of the first gunshot; clearly not recognising the sound like he and Lily did and both boys took a shaky breath as they realised what had happened at the second shot.

Hands automatically tangling together, they drew comfort from each other as the scene played out further before wet grey eyes momentarily met his own in a half glare before returning to the screen; making him realise he hadn’t quite managed to hold in the laughter completely.

He caught Lily’s eyes over their hunched forms, the girl mouthing to him that he was being insensitive; but since it was done with a barely concealed smile, he simply stuck out his tongue while at the same time rubbing a hand over Sirius’ shoulder comfortingly as an apology as the sad scene played out further.

His apology was clearly accepted as Sirius briefly reached up with his free hand to squeeze his in return; eyes never leaving the screen though the two dark-haired boys’ hands remained tangled for the remainder of the film even as Lily leaned her head against James’ shoulder from his other side.

Both boys were smiling widely by the end of the film; so he knew it had been a hit and as he listened to them chat excitedly with Lily about what they’d seen as they gathered their belongings; he knew he’d been right in suspecting which characters they’d love.

“Where would you like to eat?” He asked once they’d redressed and applied Heating Charms again before making their way back outside. “You can pick between Italian, Chinese and Indian.”

“Depends on where they have the most vegetables,” a mischievous smile spread over Sirius’ lips; making Remus shake his head fondly as he knew exactly what the other was aiming for and wasn’t let down.

"Eating greens is a special treat. It makes long ears and great big feet,” James beamed and leaned in between Sirius and Lily. “But it sure is awful stuff to eat."

Snorting, Lily rolled her eyes but Sirius slung an arm around his shoulder. “Bambi!”

“Noooo!” Whining James tried to shake him off but Sirius jumped onto his back instead; making the other stumble momentarily before managing to hoist him up properly. “I’m not Bambi.”

“Yes you are,” he exclaimed while wrapping his arms around his neck momentarily in a piggy back hug and kicking his legs out cheerfully before letting go again; landing gracefully on his feet like there was no slippery snow all around them as James let go of him again. “There’s no denying it, even your Patronus confirms it and Lil’s clearly your Faline.”

“Because my Patronus is a doe?” Laughing, Lily rolled her eyes fondly as he nodded excitedly.

“Then...then, you’re Flower!” James’ mock glare didn’t have the desired effect as Sirius simply shrugged.

“I can live with that,” he looked thoughtful for a moment as a strong breeze made them all shiver despite the heating charms. “Does that mean I get to hibernate?”

“No hibernation for you,” laughing Lily linked arms with him. “Does that make Remus Thumper?”

“Either that or friend Owl,” mischievous eyes met his, “I’m leaning more towards friend Owl.”

Turning to look at him, Lily gave him a thoughtful look and Remus shifted a little uncomfortable at what she was seeing. “Yes, I think you might be right there. But forest animals aside, you are supposed to pick a place to eat.” 

“How about Italian? That way our Thumper imitator can prevent too much obvious greenery if he’d like and we’ve got a wide array of choices for us all to pick something we like,” squeaking out a laugh and ducking away from the swat James aimed at him, he grinned as the bespectacled boy slipped; though he did reach out to steady him.

“Fine by me,” laughing at the boy’s antics as James tried to use the opportunity to trap Sirius, Lily made sure to stay out of the way as the two roughhoused for a moment before resettling at their sides once James successfully trapped Sirius before pulling him in a hug.

“But first we’re going to get you a watch to celebrate your coming of age, even if your birthday was a while ago,” Sirius decided once James released him, slipping a gloved hand into Remus’ as he seemed to sense the soreness was returning more thoroughly.

It wasn’t really advisable for two men to walk hand in hand openly on the Muggle streets; but Remus was too comfortable to separate as Sirius’ lingering closeness was both warm and helped and besides, it was too cold outside anyway for many people to be outside if they didn’t have to be so he simply pulled him closer.

It didn’t take long to find the shop Sirius had mentioned and before long a new watch had been bought. Their two dark-haired companions shared one of those special looks that meant an entire conversation took place in the blink of an eye; one Remus had long since given up hope of ever following once they were back outside but Lily still tried to decipher as she glanced between them curiously. 

A moment later Sirius took the bag with the purchased watch from her and he and James skedaddled away from them, ignoring Lily’s surprised exclaim.

“It’s better just to wait them out when they’re in such a mood,” Remus settled against the wall, content to wait for the two to finish as he was fairly sure they were taking the watch to magically engrave it before officially handing it over.

Accepting his word for it, Lily pulled herself up on the low wall across of him; eyeing the two boys who were huddled close together several meters away from them. “As we’re waiting anyway, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine, why’d you ask?” Shifting a little uncomfortable as he didn’t think he’d given anything away, he tried not to break eye contact as piercing green eyes bore into him.

“Since you were sick Monday?” She raised an eyebrow as she broke eye contact to once more glance at the two boys. “It’s why we didn’t meet up to do this on Sirius’ actual birthday, after all.”

“Ah, I’m good again,” clearing his throat he hoped he didn’t flush as badly as he thought he did. “It seems that it was just a little stomach bug, probably caught it from Pete before the holidays started.”

“Quite a few students have been sick lately,” she readily agreed. “I’m happy you were feeling better in time so we could do this rather close to Sirius’ birthday.”

“I feel the same,” looking up as their dark-haired companions returned, James grinned as he held out the bag to her.

“Happy belated birthday from the Marauders.”

Rolling her eyes fondly, Lily accepted the bag and curiously pulled the watch out; turning it over to see the boys had indeed engraved it.

“Dear Lily, Happy seventeenth birthday and welcome to the family. Love, the Marauders,” she let out a breathy laugh as she read the engraving; letting James take off her current watch so she could fasten the new one in place as she was too busy fighting back tears.

The moment he was done however, she pulled both dark-haired boys in a hug, nodding at Remus in gratitude before pulling James close to give him a kiss. 

“So, Italian?” A flush had spread over James’ cheeks as they separated a moment later, swatting at Sirius half-heartedly as he grinned.

“I think I’m in the mood for pizza,” Sirius nodded. 

“Sounds good to me, there’s this place that just opened nearby that has these enormous pizzas so perhaps we could share if we’re all interested in it.”

“That depends on what kind you’re getting,” James pulled a face. “You like fish, don’t you?”

“I do, especially anchovies on pizza,” she acknowledged. “But I don’t mind eating a different kind since none of you seem to like fish.”

“I like fish well enough, but not on pizza,” indicating to James and Remus, Sirius grinned. “It’s those two who are the problem. Rem doesn’t like any fish or meat overcooked and James simply won’t eat fish of any kind unless it’s salmon.”

“Cooked or smoked salmon is all right,” James admitted. “Any other kind of fish is just disgusting. I’m more for the cheese kinds.”

“Then if everyone agrees, we could get one of the different kind of cheeses and a mozzarella and split it between the four of us so we all have the same pizzas,” Sirius suggested and getting a ready agreement, the four of them made their way to the place Lily knew; spending a relaxing evening at the restaurant to eat pizza before closing off the afternoon with delicious ice creams.

After dinner, they brought Lily home; Remus officially meeting her parents for the first time as they were ushered in for drinks.

He was surprised to see James wasn’t nervous at all to meet his girlfriend’s parents as they took a seat on the couch before realising he must have met them already with how familiar they conversed.

He already knew Sirius had met them both before as he had approached Lily months ago for help with a plan of his involving his motorbike and she had brought him into contact with her father for it.

Eventually though, they said their goodbyes and promising to meet up with her after Easter again, left.

After Sirius Side-Along-Apparated them back to Potter Manor, Remus turned to James as they made their way up the front lane. 

“When did you meet her parents?”

“Last Sunday,” James said. “I met up with Lily to discuss the last details of Sirius’ surprise since she knew the area and the viewing times; her parents came home during it. It was actually quite fun.” 

“So you weren’t nervous at all?” Smiling as flush crept up James’ cheeks, Remus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

“I didn’t really get a chance to be, Victor and Anna are very nice and were quick to put me at ease,” he smiled. “It also helped that I’d already heard stories from Sirius about them and they’ve met magical folks before so they weren’t too confused when I said something they’d find weird. It truly was a nice, if somewhat surprising meeting.”

“I’m glad it went well, it’s quite serious to be meeting one’s parents, after all.”

“I would have had to at some point as I’m very set on marrying her some day,” it was something he’d said several times in the past years, but this was the first time Remus was taking him seriously and he nodded.

“I better get an invite to the wedding,” he threatened good-naturedly.

“Sure, you and Pete can be flower boys since Sirius already has the spot of best man,” he slung an arm around Sirius’ shoulder. “Right?”

“Right,” Sirius agreed readily, eyes on the bundle of papers Lily’s father had given him. “You’ll have an autumn wedding, preferably right after graduation so you can move in together as soon as possible.”

“It sounds like you’ve got their whole relationship thought out already,” blinking as an almost guilty look crossed his face while James beamed, Remus narrowed his eyes. “What have you done?”

“He’s giving us a house as a wedding present,” James cheerfully informed him. “It’s in Godric’s Hollow but he won’t let me see it yet.”

“The purpose of a wedding present is that you’re getting to see it at or after your wedding,” it sounded like it was a discussion the two had had several times already so Remus simply raised an eyebrow. “I told Lily the same thing.”

“That’s....really serious,” surprised by this development, Remus looked between the two. “She didn’t care that you were pretty much talking about marriage despite only dating for almost four months now?”

“I did say it was a future plan,” Sirius assured him quickly. “But as I’m selling the properties Uncle Alphard left me in his Will, I did need to get her opinion on the idea so I could hold it back for them regardless of how long it might take for them to be ready to get married.”

“That sort of makes sense, but doesn’t it put a lot of pressure on her?”

“Oh no, she laughed and told him that it better include a garden so we could grow our own vegetables one we’re ready and have enough rooms for future children,” the beam on James’ face was nearly blinding and Sirius stifled a laugh at the presumably priceless expression on Remus’ own face.

“You are bonkers, both of you,” he paused. “No, all three of you are.”

“You really should’ve known that by now,” James simply patted his shoulder before taking the bundle of papers from Sirius. 

“Oi.”

“You can look at those tomorrow after we’ve dropped all of this off at Pete’s,” holding up the bag of left over candy from the cinema, James rolled the bundle up and stuffed it into his pocket. “Tonight there’s games planned with Auntie Hope and Uncle Lyall.”

“Your parents are staying with us?” Surprised Sirius looked up to Remus; making him smile.

“We’ll stay until after Easter, actually,” his mood soured slightly at the knowledge this was likely the last Easter he’d be able to spend with her but shook it off as he knew she wouldn’t want him to linger on such dark thoughts. 

“Are you sure you want that?” Grey eyes met his. “None of us would blame you if you’d prefer to spend the holidays with just your parents.”

“I’m sure,” smiling at the thoughtfulness in his friend, he smiled. “Mum’s always wanted to celebrate Easter at the Manor and after she hopes the two of you will travel back home with us so you can watch last year’s Doctor Who serial with her.”

“If you’re sure about us being there, then that sounds good,” James admitted. “But don’t be afraid to say no if you’d rather have we stayed back home.”

“Thanks, but I’m sure. Mum loves watching television with you both and I know she’s found a recipe for ginger cake she wants to make with you for some reason.”

Chuckling at what was clearly an inside joke between them, Sirius nodded as he linked hands with James. “Sure, but any moment you’d prefer us gone, you’re just to give a hint.”

Nodding in agreement, both boys smiled.

“Good, then we can go play games and see what kind of treats our mothers have whipped up,” pulling Sirius with him, James quickened his pace and Remus fondly rolled his eyes before following his companions so they could enjoy a nice evening of games.


	11. Chapter 11

“Everything all right, dears?”

Lily looked up as her boyfriend jumped up to take over the tray her mother came over with.

“Just waiting for news,” James’ charming smile made her mother roll her eyes, but relinquished her hold on the tray and he placed the glasses of lemonade on the table; putting the bowl of crisps in the middle for easy reach.

“He hasn’t called yet?” taking a seat across of them, her mother brushed her hair over her shoulder.

“Not yet, but we’re not getting worried yet,” Lily copied her mother’s movement, shifting in her chair. “Dad did say they might make a detour.”

“Speak for yourself, I am worried,” running a hand through his hair, James sat back down as well. “I can’t help it, even though I know it is illogical.”

“It’s a sibling thing, or so I’ve been told multiple times,” her mother laughed. “But speaking of siblings, is Petunia out again?”

“Meeting up with her friends, again,” suppressing a sigh, Lily tried to swallow down her regret at the knowledge her sister hated her so much that she wouldn’t even spend any time together. 

It was rare for them both to be at home at the same time now that Petunia had moved to London and although she knew it was probably for the best; she still couldn’t help but be sad her sister was avoiding her.

Her mother didn’t seem to notice her change in mood, though James squeezed her knee in support underneath the table.

“A shame, it would be lovely if she got to meet James,” her mother paused to consider her own words. “Although, it might be wiser if you didn’t meet yet, considering how she reacted to meeting your brother.”

“Wait...Petunia met Sirius?” blinking surprised, Lily straightened. “When was that? He didn’t mention it.”

“Oh, it was a while ago,” her mother took a sip of her drink. “It was when they had that first meeting you’d arranged, so that your father could help him selling his properties. Their meeting ran rather late so your father invited him to stay for dinner and Petunia was here as well.”

“I can’t imagine Petunia was too pleased about that,” James commented softly and Lily only barely managed to suppress a shiver at the mere idea of her sister coming across Sirius.

“What was Petunia not pleased about?” Her grandmother came out of the house with a plate of Jaffa Cakes, going around with them while at the same time waving James off to remain seated.

“Meeting Sirius.”

“Oh, that was bloody hilarious. She was stuttering and being all girly when confronted with Adonis incarnate.”

“Ado...what?” But James’ question was lost when her mother choked.

“Mum!”

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it? Never seen that girl swoon before, yet she did so when seeing that boy,” her grandmother wiggled her eyebrows to Lily. “And so did all the neighbourhood girls when he came out to help Anna weed the garden. Not that I can blame them, he is quite the looker and charming to boot.”

Rolling her eyes at her grandmother’s obvious delight, Lily bit her lip as her mother choked in despair over her behaviour while James simply laughed.

“I assume Adonis is a good looking guy, then?”

“Only the best looking guy in all of Greek mythology,” her grandmother leaned close to semi-whisper in James’ ear. “The only time I’ve ever seen my Frank jealous was when I would be looking through my Greek lessons book and kept lingering on drawings of him. My beloved Frank, may god rest his soul, jealous of a historical fantasy figure.”

The solemness in her grandmother’s voice made her mother choke once more and James quickly reached out to pat her on the back.

“Don’t think your brother even noticed the attention, though,” the elderly woman side-eyed her daughter. “Are you all right, love?”

“Fine, I can’t believe you are speaking that way about a boy over fifty years younger than you,” her mother shook her head in disbelief.

“I’m old, not blind,” her grandmother winked at Lily. “Though I must admit that I am curious as to what your father looks like to have sired two very striking boys.”

“Mother!”

“Erm...people often say I’m obviously my father’s son,” a hilariously embarrassed flush formed on James’ cheeks. “So I’d say he looks like me?”

“And what of his character?”

Although the question was innocent enough, there was something in her grandmother’s tone of voice that made Lily frown; a sharpness to it that had not previously been present and one James clearly picked up on as well as he frowned while her mother stilled.

“I think he is a good man.”

“And your mother?”

“Well, I’m probably biased since she’s my mother; but I’ve always thought she was kind to everyone,” brown eyes narrowed. “Is something wrong, ma’dam?”

“Just Mary is fine, dear,” her grandmother’s piercing green eyes pinned James down. “And your brother, does he take more after your mother or your father?”

Sudden understanding flashed through James’ eyes as something seemed to become clear to him about the line of questioning and he cleared his throat.

“I think that in looks, Sirius takes the most after his great-grandfather; which would explain why he has so much in common with our mother,” he reached for his glass. “Biologically, Sirius is my cousin a few times removed. His grandfather was my mother’s first cousin and our parents adopted him as their son when he was fifteen. It was something that made me very happy as I’ve always seen him as my brother and I know he feels the same way.”

“Ah,” the same understanding crossed both her mother and grandmother’s expressions and Lily couldn’t help but feel like she had missed something important even as James took a sip without a care in the world.

“In character, I think he’s got more kindness in his little finger than the whole lot of his blood relatives have combined in their whole bodies. And you would be right in that my brother wouldn’t have noticed the attention he received, he is rather naive and oblivious to his own charm.”

Choking back a laugh, Lily let the weird moment shift away. “That’s rather an understatement, I don’t think I’ve ever met a boy as clueless as him when it comes to attraction. He never notices it when people are flirting with him, though it’s not that bad since most of those flirting in the first place only want to get into bed with him.”

“True, but you have to admit it is rather hilarious to see people try to charm him and have him completely miss their innuendos, making them put their foot in their mouths,” returning his glass to the table, James reached for a Jaffa Cake. “I still don’t understand how anyone could’ve ever thought he was a player.”

“Clearly those who thought so, do not know him,” her grandmother scoffed. “I’ve only met the boy a few times, but even I can tell there is not an impolite bone in him. God knows why Petunia was so mad when she realised he was a school friend of yours. You would think a girl would be blessed to know a boy with a good education, coming from a good family and even has a good character.”

“Mum, stop complaining about Petunia’s choice in partners,” her mother’s tone was resigned; making it clear this was a reoccurring argument.

“How can I when he is such a complete cad?” Her grandmother sighed. “Lily brought home James and Sirius, why can’t Petunia bring back a pair of decent boys, too?”

“I’m not having this conversation again, I’ll get new refreshments,” rising to her feet, her mother disappeared into the house.

“I can see this is where I need to tag out, too,” grinning, James rose to his feet. “I’ll help you.”

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend’s retreat, Lily turned back to her grandmother. “You do realise I’m not dating Sirius, right Gran?”

“I’m more than aware, love,” her grandmother winked. “But while this is the first time I’m meeting your boy, I’ve met your adoptive brother several times already so he is already part of the family.”

“I...” trailing off as she realised Sirius had indeed kind of taken the spot of sibling for her, Lily blinked. “Huh.”

“But I must say, good looks isn’t the only thing that runs in that family; your boy is quite the charmer and I’ve been looking forward to meeting him after all the things Sirius has told me about him.”

“You interrogated Sirius about James?”

“Of course, I had to know what kind of boy was making eyes at my granddaughter enough to get you to notice him in return,” a smile formed on the elderly woman’s lips. “And although I am aware that most would praise their siblings, not a word of what Sirius has told me seems to have been exaggerated.”

“You like him?” Heart pounding in her chest, Lily looked up to her grandmother; a smile growing as the elderly woman’s smile grew.

“I wholeheartedly approve, sweetheart. James truly is a kind and gentle soul and it is clear he is head over heels in love with you and it’s not just with your beauty either,” she glanced towards the door, but James was nowhere in sight yet. “And not the type to get jealous, either.”

“Jea...you were testing him?” Incredulous, Lily gaped at her grandmother. “All that talk about Sirius’ looks were you testing to see if he would be jealous?”

“Of course, nothing brings up a man’s true nature more easily than speaking of handsome fellows in their girl’s presence. Especially when done so by the family of their girl, but your boy didn’t even consider jealously and he is quite sharp, too.”

“I’m glad you like him,” she could feel a blush rising as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I like him a lot, too.”

“I can tell, honey. If he makes you happy, then you hold onto that boy.”

“I plan to,” unable to prevent the smile from growing on her lips, Lily chuckled. “And I’m fairly positive he has the same plan since Sirius is holding back a house for us as a wedding present.”

“That’s quite generous, but...did James?”

“No, we’ve not even been dating for half a year yet, but Sirius likes to be prepared,” at her grandmother’s incredulous look, Lily couldn’t prevent laughter from escaping. “He has inherited several properties after his uncle passed away and gave a few away. He gave one of our friends’ mother the property deed to the house she was renting from his uncle so she now owns it and gave another friend of ours a house so she can live there together with her boyfriend after graduation and has the same plan for us.”

“That is rather kind of him,” her grandmother smiled. “He is clearly convinced you are a keeper, but can you see yourself marrying James in the future? Do you love him?”

“Yes,” it should terrify her, how easily the answer slipped past her lips; how fast she had gotten close to James and how deep her feelings had become in such a short time.

Yet it felt utterly right and there was no hesitation in her at all about her feelings or how he felt about her. There was a lot of things she was uncertain about in the future, but the way she felt about James was not one of them.

“I’m glad,” there was no alarm at all at her easy answer and she wondered just what was visible about their feelings that neither her grandmother nor Sirius seemed to be phased by their rapidly growing relationship. “But I must ask, are you being safe, honey?”

“Safe?” Picking up a her glass, she looked up to her grandmother.

“In the romantic department; sexually.”

“We aren’t...I mean….I...” choking on her own saliva, she could feel the flush that had slowly vanished immediately rising again.

“There is no shame in being intimate with someone you love, but only when you are both ready for it,” two wrinkled thin arms reached out to pat her back and squeezed her hands. “Just because he might be, doesn’t mean you have to be.”

“We haven’t been...intimate yet,” she finally managed to bring out as her coughing subdued. “James is against intercourse before marriage.”

“Really?” the serious expression in those beloved green eyes vanished as the elderly woman brightened considerably. “I very much approve of that as youngsters these days go around much too easily. But it is a rather old-fashioned belief for this time of day.”

“James’ desire to wait is as much about being ready as it is about respect and honour. He comes from a rather old house and it is frowned upon to be intimate with someone you are not sure will be your partner in the future and James believes in that wholeheartedly. He believes that intercourse is something you have with the person you love and wishes to have your future children with, something you wouldn’t have before marriage.”

“That is a rather decent belief, but what about you?”

“I respect his wishes; even if my friends find it odd and weird,” it wasn’t hard to admit it to her grandmother. “Even among the Pure-Blood students our age, it is considered old-fashioned since there is magic that prevents pregnancies and there are only a few who haven’t been intimate with others.”

“Don’t ever let someone else be the judge of what you should do,” sharp green eyes narrowed. “If the two of you wish to wait for marriage, then that is beautiful and only something to admire.”

“Sirius said something along the same line,” biting her lip, she hesitated to continue as she was aware it would be considered inappropriate that she had been speaking about something so personal with a boy; especially one she wasn’t dating. But after learning of James’ choice the first time they’d been alone in a room, she couldn’t help but seek out the one person she felt comfortable discussing something like that with.

“What did he tell you?”

“That it are our bodies and we have to decide for ourselves when the right moment is and no one has any right to push either of us into something we are not ready for. He said that even if we’re already married and one of us either isn’t ready or doesn’t feel like it, the other should respect that,” a small smile formed on her lips as she remembered the conversation. “He told me something I rather liked very much and have been trying to live by ever since.”

“What was it?”

“May your heart be your guiding key and may you always listen to it as the heart is rarely wrong.”

A shaky breath escaped her grandmother. “That are very beautiful words and he is completely right in everything. Though some would say it is a spouse’s duty to have intercourse with their partner, no means no and should be respected at all times.”

“So he said and I don’t think James would be the type to force me to do anything I didn’t want to do and part of me is relieved he is so old-fashioned as I don’t feel ready at all,” she glanced at her grandmother. “You don’t think it is odd that I spoke to Sirius about this?”

“You have magical powers, nothing is exactly normal about you,” the woman gently teased. “But you should do what feels right in your heart and if it is telling you to confine in Sirius like this, then that is what you should do.”

Old fingers reached out to brush a lock of hair behind Lily’s ear. “It is clear that you trust him and from what I’ve seen, I believe he is worthy of that trust. What does James think of you speaking of such intimate matters with his brother?”

“He actually encourages it,” choking out a laugh, Lily leaned into her grandmother’s caress. “As you know, I’ve had a major fall out with Marlene and Mary earlier this year and have been spending most of my time around the Marauders.”

“That is the small prankster group those two are a part of, right?”

“Yes, Remus and Peter are the other two.”

“And are you happy with them as your friends now that you’ve lost those girls?”

“I am,” curling into her grandmother’s side when pulled closer, Lily sighed. “I never thought I’d find true friendship after what Sever...after what Snape has been doing. Mary and Marlene aren’t really my type of person and although there are a few other girls I get along with, they are not people I would confide in or truly would hang out with. I’ve never imagined I would get close to these boys.”

“From the stories you’ve told me, I always got the impression you would befriend them if you only gave them a chance.”

“You did? Why?” Curiously, she looked up to her grandmother without moving out of her embrace; the gentle warmth too comforting and safe.

“You’ve never spoken so passionately about anyone before and although your letters and stories were filled with annoyance, it just felt like there was more there than you realised. The amount of attention you gave James to be able to tell such detailed stories, I just thought there might be something there.”

“You never said anything.”

“It wasn’t for me to decide who you were giving a time of day as it is not my decision who your sister dates. I may not like him as I’ve never liked the Snape boy, but it is your life and you have to decide for yourself who you are friends with.”

“I wish I’d realised the truth about him much sooner, but I think I purposely turned a blind eye to his deeds. He was my friend and showed me so much about these weird powers I had, but no one understood,” sighing, she tried to find the right words. “I always felt like I was playing peace keeper, though. First with Petunia and then with our year mates. I was constantly miserable and feeling like I had to be something I was not.”

“But you don’t feel that way any more now?” A soft kiss was placed into her hair and she sighed contently.

“No. I don’t think I ever knew what true friendship meant until I became civil with Sirius. Remus and Peter are very nice and treat me kindly and I’m absolutely smitten with James, but it was Sirius who gave me the first taste of what friendship is truly about. He is constantly looking out for me in various ways.”

“Such as?”

“Making sure I’m eating well or that no one’s bothering me for being a Muggle-born. He helps me with my homework without even having to be asked and I can go to him with anything’s that’s on my mind and he won’t judge me at all. Might tease a little if it’s something silly, but he always listens and tries to help. He’s actually the reason I had that second, perfect, date with James,” she could feel a warm smile growing on her lips, but didn’t bother trying to fight it. “He treats me like he does Remus and Peter; like I’m one of them and it’s not even something he thinks about. He makes me feel like I’m...”

“Family. He treats you like you are his sister.”

“Exactly,” glad her grandmother understood her so perfectly, Lily looked up to her. “Do you truly wish to set Sirius up with Petunia?”

Green eyes, identical to her own, widened in clear disgust. “God no, I wouldn’t wish Petunia on Sirius even if she were the last woman on earth. Even before knowing this, I would wish a gentle companion for him, not a nag.”

“I didn’t think you would choose Sirius’ side over Petunia’s,” Lily softly admitted. She knew her grandmother was one of the only ones who had ever noticed Petunia’s behaviour towards her and it had been the elderly woman she always came to when her sister broke her heart again. But she still wouldn’t have guessed her to have chosen a virtual stranger’s side over her own granddaughter’s.

“I love Petunia, she is my blood, but I am not blind to her less than redeemable personality,” the old woman grimaced. “In that way, she truly deserves to be with that dreadful Dursley boy and he does appear to make her happy.”

Cold fingers gently lifted her chin so Lily would look her grandmother in the eye. “I’m an old woman, sweetheart, and we both know I won’t have much time left in this world. All I want is for my grandchildren to be happy and loved. I can see James loves you with all his heart and the knowledge that even after I’m gone, you won’t be alone as you’ll have Sirius as your confidant.....it warms my heart and puts me at ease. I love you, Lily.”

“I love you too, Granny,” embracing her grandmother, Lily had to swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat; the one that always rose when she was reminded of her grandmother’s fragility and she hugged her grandmother closer for several long moments.  
A small sound made them both look up to see Sirius carefully backing away through the backyard gate, her father standing off to the side looking pale.

“Where do you think you are going, young man?” Her grandmother’s stern voice froze Sirius and Lily bit her lip to prevent from laughing.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt a personal moment.”

“You did, so now you better come here right this instance.”

It took a moment of hesitation, but Sirius did as he was told and the moment he came within arm’s reach, her grandmother pulled him into an embrace.

“Oh...”the breathless surprise in the other’s voice was enough to make Lily wrap an arm around his waist as well, heart jumping as he all but melted into the embrace after a short hesitation. 

After a few moments, her grandmother let him go again, but not before pressing a kiss to his temple and caressing his cheek and Sirius automatically leaned into the gentle touch even as his cheeks flushed.

“What was that for?” He asked bewildered and a little dazed, letting Lily pull him down into the seat beside her.

“Just a thank you, for making an old woman happy. How did it go, love?”

“I...it went well,” the bewilderment made place for confusion, but he didn’t press her grandmother for answers as he shifted to get comfortable in the garden chair.

“Passed without a single problem,” her father added, having regained himself and now took the seat on his mother’s other side; reaching for her glass to empty it out in one long swing. “We’ve made a stop at City Hall to immediately apply for his official licence and swung by the real estate agency to sign some finale papers while we were in the neighbourhood.”

“So that’s why you’ve taken so long, we were getting worried.”

“I left James a message on the mirror, but I don’t think he’s seen it,” eyeing the Jaffa Cake her grandmother offered him, Sirius shook his head. “No thank you.”

“I think he’s rather cautious about using any form of magic while being in a Muggle neighbourhood.”

“Can’t blame him, wouldn’t want to have to send those what’re they called men here,” shaking his hair out of his face, her father picked up some crisps.

“The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad,” Lily reminded her father.

“They wouldn’t come out here since this is a registered house under the Decree for the Reasonable Restrictions of Sorcery in Muggle Environments, Paragraph B. Family members in on the secret are automatically excluded from a violation of the Decree and thus the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad would only come if one of us were to specifically call them.”

“Huh, I didn’t know that,” a single eyebrow rose as her father looked at Sirius. “But what if we were to be attacked by bad wizards? We’d not get help then either, right?”

“It’s an unfortunate loophole, yes. But Lily’s protective charm on all of you will work fine to notify her immediately if something were to attack you while at the same time keeping you safe from most general dark magic.”

“How...you can sense my charms?” Incredulous, Lily looked at him even as both her father and grandmother looked surprised at the information as she’d never told them what she had done.

“It’s rather hard to miss them with how strong you’ve made them,” he teased. “Not that I can blame you as I’ve done the same for my family.”

“Is it something done often? Casting charms over your family?”

“Sometimes, it’s mostly Half-Blood or Muggle-born who cast protective spells over their relatives,” Sirius looked at her grandmother. “Pure-Bloods are automatically protected by family spells from birth until they’re considered old enough to protect themselves.”

“That makes sense, the lord knows how many sick people there are in the world. If one has the ability to ensure their loved ones are safe, why not do so,” her father shuddered. “Is there a possibility to cast such spells onto my daughter as well?”

“Already done so last year when we first became friends. We’ve cast protective spells on all of our friends and I know at least two of them have cast protective spells on us in return.”

“Sounds like they are good friends.”

“They are,” the confirmation combined with the small smile told Lily enough to know they weren’t just good friends of Sirius, but ones he considered family. “They are ones already graduated so it’s more difficult to be sure they’re safe than it is when we were all in school together.”

“You’re back!”

Lily wasn’t the only one who blinked as James had already moved from the doorway to Sirius’ side, pulling him in a one-armed embrace. “How did it go?”

“Passed,” Sirius was clearly all too used to James’ sudden hug attacks as he’d only leaned sidewards to not tumble out of his chair by the movement and embraced his brother back. “And sold a few more properties while we were at it.”

“I know you could do it.”

“Congratulations, do you plan to get a car now?”

“Thank you. No, I’ve only gotten my provisional driver’s licence so that I can apply for a full licence when I turn eighteen and get my motorcycle licence at twenty-one.”

“I’ve not asked before, but I must admit to being curious; why do you want to get your licence in the first place? You are magical, aren’t you? Would you need a licence in the magical world?” Her grandmother asked.

“Technically not as technology, cars and the likes aren’t really known in our world. Most magical folks use the Floo, Apparition or the Knight bus, but I’ve always liked motorbikes and have no desire to get into trouble with Muggle law should they see me riding it.”

“That, and you severely dislike Apparition and would sooner walk than take the Knight bus,” James teased.

“There is that, too.”

“I can’t blame you, the Knight bus is terrible,” shivering, Lily accepted the biscuit her mother handed out. “Alice took me on it once and I didn’t like it one bit.”

“The magical world is very odd sometimes,” her father chuckled. “Stepping into a fireplace, travelling with a terrifying bus, candy that tastes like earwax.”

“We think the same of the Muggle world,” laughing, James glanced at his watch. “But now that you’re back, we really should get going. Mum’s expecting us back home by six.”

Nodding, Sirius rose to his feet, giving her mother and father a handshake. “It was nice seeing you again and Victor, I cannot thank you enough for the help.”

“It was my pleasure and I’ll give Hope a call when your license is ready to be picked up unless I get a call from you indicating you've managed to get your gadget to work despite the new technology and magical interference." 

"You'd be the second call I make, first honour would go to Auntie Hope." 

Laughing, her father nodded, turning to shake James’ hand as well. “Son, it was nice to see you again.”

“Likewise,” James readily agreed before being pulled into a hug by Lily’s mother. “Ma’dam.”

“If you are extending that hand towards me, then you’ve got another thing coming,” her grandmother berated him, opening up her arms. “Both of you, here.”

“Yes ma'am,” they obeyed in unison as they moved to give her a three way hug and she patted them both on the cheek.

“It was lovely to meet you, James and it was very nice to see you again, Sirius. Don’t be strangers and keep taking good care of my granddaughter.”

“I will do my best, though we more take care of each other,” pulling back, James shifted a little uncomfortable; clearly not brave enough to kiss her in front of her parents and although laughable, it was actually endearing and adorable to see him so unsure.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug. “We’ll see you at the train?”

“We will probably be in contact before that, but yes. I’ll try to be a little early as I’d like to meet your parents properly.”

“Even if you’d not make it, you’ll get the chance during the summer holidays as I know they’re planning to invite you over for official dinner,” stepping back, Sirius gently pushed James forward while turning towards her family; asking a question about one of the flowers in the garden.

Amused, both of her parents and grandmother indulged him so that James could tell her goodbye without having their eyes on him and he quickly pulled her into a hug.

“I’ll write you,” he promised softly, eyes darting towards her distracted parents before kissing her on the corner of her mouth; his nervousness making her smile but she didn’t call him out on it as she was aware she might be just as nervous should it be his parents standing nearby.

“And I might actually answer,” teasing, she stepped closer to press a kiss to his cheek in return before brushing past him to go to her parents’ side; very aware of the brilliant flush crossing over his cheeks at her action.

If the poorly hidden humour in everyone’s eyes was any indication, their little action hadn’t gone unnoticed; but no one spoke up as Sirius stepped back to James’ side and their hands entwined without second thought.

“Have a nice evening and until next time,” Sirius waved cheerfully, James only barely managing to follow his example before they Apparated away with a small pop.

“That...is the most terrible way of transportation I’ve ever experienced,” her father complained immediately. “I thought Petunia’s driving was terrifying, but this was even worse!”

Lily turned to her father. “Did you throw up?”

“The first time, yes and I’m not ashamed of it either. Every time I thought I was being turned inside out, who willingly goes through something like that? Repeatedly, too! Do you willingly do that? Can you do that?”

“I’ve not gotten my licence yet, but Sirius and James taught me how to Apparate, yes. It’s not very pleasant, but it’s the easiest way to get from one point to the other.”

“Then it will take me hours to get somewhere, but you’re never taking me anywhere like that,” her father shivered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “Your magical friends are crazy, utterly and completely crazy.”

But his voice was full of amazement and fondness so Lily simply leaned into his embrace and smiled; happy her most important people all got along well.


	12. Chapter 12

A smile formed on Garth’s lips when the hairs on the back of his neck rose and he leaned back on his heels even as the delicious scent of food reached his nostrils. “You’ve gotten better at masking your presence.”

“Not good enough if you can still sense me,” his visitor said as he passed him to take a seat in the sand across of him.

“What can I say, I’m just that talented,” giving up on trying to poke his feeble fire to life, he glanced up. “You mind?”

Immediately the fire ignited and relishing in the warmth, Garth held out his cold hands towards it to warm them. “You need to learn to mask your magic as well as you mask your scent.”

“I am masking my magic, you’re the only one aside from James who ever senses me approach.”

“Your werewolf friend can’t detect you either?” Surprised, he looked up when Sirius shook his head.

“Not when I don’t want him to.”

“Then either his nose isn’t half as good as it should be, or you’re better at masking your magic than I thought.”

“It’s probably a combination of both as he’s never had a reason to train those particular skills the way you have.”

“Growing up sheltered with loving parents would allow a werewolf to remain ignorant of their own abilities. He does have the strength?”

“Yes, but neither the flexibility or resistance that you or the others in your group have either. The scents that he does smell are strong and overwhelming, he can’t separate them as well as you can and it’s much easier to lead him astray or sneak up on him,” Sirius glanced down at the fire, worry evident in his entire posture.

“What’s on your mind?”

“The fact that you can still sense me, it means I’m still not good enough.”

“The mere fact that you managed to approach me without warning is enough of a hint that your skills are excellent. I didn’t feel you until you were nearly on me,” he tried to comfort him, but it didn’t seem to help at all as Sirius shook his head.

“I need to be completely undetectable, even from the strongest of instincts. A single scent can get those I love killed if it’s detected, but it’s much more difficult than I expected to mask my magic completely.”

“That’s probably because you are quite powerful. The stronger one’s magic, the deeper their presence can be felt,” tapping his grim index finger to his lips, Garth thought for a moment on what might help his friend. “Perhaps...if you weren’t masking your presence so much as changing it; covering it up with something unnoticeable, you could hide the scent of your magic that way.”

A calculating look crossed over Sirius’ features before his presence suddenly disappeared completely, the sensation incredibly unnerving when he could see the boy seated across of him.

“Yes, like that. What did you use?”

“The scent of the grass and ground we’re sitting on, thanks for the advice,” his presence returned as Sirius let go of his concentration again, tossing his bag over and Garth automatically caught it.

“It’s not your job to feed me,” he reminded his friend even though he peered into the bag to see the expected stack of food neatly wrapped up and pulling out some chicken, his eyes fell onto a thick folder so he pulled that out as well.

“It’s not like I’m paying for the food at school.”

Glancing up to see Sirius lean back, Garth unwrapped the chicken leg and bit into the fresh meat while skimming through the folder with his free hand; confused to find detailed descriptions of various houses on each page.

“Going into real estate now?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“In a way. On that list are twenty-six properties completely off the grid in Yorkshire and Wiltshire; mostly cottages.”

“Very nice, but why show them to me? Dropping the devoured chicken bone into the fire, Garth wiped off his hand to look through the pages more properly, surprised to see they were all actually decent cottages up to modern standards with indoor plumbing.

“Because one of those is yours and the others are yours to give away to werewolves or other people who don’t want to harm others, but can’t find a place in society.”

Eyebrows shooting up, he stared at the kid flabbergasted. “You...you want to give people like me a house? You know none of the people I know would be able to afford rent on a place like this. You’ve met the group I interact with.”

“I know.”

“Then why bother showing this to me?” He couldn’t keep the hurt completely out of his voice as Sirius of all people knew how much he always dreamed of a home, but knew he couldn’t afford it.

“Because I am the owner of all of those houses and decided to donate them to a charitable cause,” the warm grey eyes looked up to him. “I know you don’t like charity, but no one deserves to live in the streets for something out of their control and the more people like you that I can help into steady homes, the better.”

“These houses must have cost a fortune,” he knew the kid had money, but this was ridiculous. Looking down at the papers again, he found his heart rate increasing at the mere suggestion of stability and safety. It was all he ever dreamed of these days and although a blow to his pride and independence, he was man enough to admit he was honestly tempted to just take the offer without any questions asked.

He knew the kid wouldn’t offer him something that might bite him in the arse later on, but at the same time he couldn’t help but think this was too good to be true and there must be something of a catch.

“I wouldn’t know, my uncle built them a long time ago but I’ve terminated the contracts of the current tenants so they’re all empty now,” Sirius explained. “They are ready to move in to effective immediately.”

“And your uncle is all right with you just wanting to give these places to werewolves?”

“He left them to me in his will so they’re mine to do with as I please,” the bluntness of his words made Garth look up surprised.

“I’m sorry, you must have been close.”

“Not particularly, though he was my favourite uncle...well, one of the very few somewhat decent relatives….” his expression tightened. “It’s complicated and I’m still not sure how to feel about the revelations his death brought forth and what it means to what I thought I knew about the man. But he did leave me everything he owned, including these properties.”

“And you just want to give them to creatures like me.”

“Well,” a small smile crossed over the kid’s lips, erasing the tight expression. “You should know that if you choose not to accept, all of those properties will just sit there, rotting into nothingness as I won’t accept any other owners for them than those you approve of. So you’d actually be doing me a favour by having people live in them who deserve to get a break in life for once.”

“We’d be doing you a favour,” snorting in incredulity, Garth ran a hand through his messy hair.

‘There are decent patches of ground included between the houses to allow for privacy and roaming around, without having to lock up for the full moon and there is a garden and place to hold livestock if desired.”

“I think that any livestock would be eaten within the first month,” trying to joke though the nearly incomprehensible offer presented to him, Garth swallowed as Sirius remained serious.

“Not necessarily, werewolves rarely attack animals,” Sirius indicated to the papers and looking more closely at the papers, Garth noticed there was a second paper attached to each bundle. “But just to be safe each patch of land has been charmed against intruders or being noticed and warded so creatures with malicious intent can neither enter or leave; preventing them from harming anyone while still roaming around freely on their own land. There is also a decent swath of land warded separately so that any livestock will be protected from being entered during the full moon.”

“I assume the livestock can’t leave the patch of land either?” He wasn’t quite sure why he was even entertaining this dream as he knew he couldn’t accept it, but Sirius seemed to take his question seriously.

“Obviously there are fences put in place to keep the livestock in one area for the eye’s comfort, but the wards will do the actual work to keep them in their designed area and protected from both the owner themselves and wild animals,” Sirius smiled. “Any animal you’d like to keep you company during the full moon would need to be taken out of their protected area before the transformation occurred.”  
“I’m pretty sure I’d eat an animal in my company.”

“You wouldn’t, werewolves only attack humans. It’s actually beneficial to your health to have an animal companion at your side, makes you less likely to attack yourself in loneliness.”

“That something you’ve tested out with your friend?”

“In a way, yes,” Sirius shrugged. “It’s worth trying if it might mean less painful nights, isn’t it?”

An overwhelming gulf of emotion threatened to overwhelm him as he suddenly realised that Sirius truly meant for werewolves like him to get a real house as he was not only talking about protecting innocents against them; he was thinking of their own safety and comfort, the safety of a werewolf and although it really shouldn’t surprise him after all these years, he was still utterly floored by the kindness shown before him.

“Why….why go through all this trouble? This goes beyond our deal...beyond….why?”

“I told you before, if possible, I would want to help every werewolf that deserves it. There is so much I can’t do anything about, but this, I can do this for them,” sighing, Sirius poked at the fire with a loose twig. “I have a few dozen other properties under the care of landlords spread out over the UK that are under contract to rent out to anyone in need of a home regardless of race or blood; as long as they don’t willingly hurt anyone. Those are intended for people who absolutely refuse charity or can afford to pay rent. And I am renting out several patches of land on my name to people wanting to build housing under the same kind of contract.”

“Then what are these for?” The lump in his throat only got bigger the more he heard and he fought to keep the tears threatening to spill at bay. Sirius wasn’t just helping a few of them, he was trying to help as many of them as he could.

“For those on the lowest end of the chain, the deed to their place is theirs for as long as they live or want it,” he wet his lip. “It’s meant for people like you, Michael, Becky, Gertie and Bess; who can’t afford to pay even the cheapest of rent, but deserve a place of their own to be safe and sheltered in like you all always dreamed.”

“Just like that?” Aside from those mentioned, he could think of at least sixteen other werewolves rarely scrapping by, whose lives would be changed completely because of this generosity.

“All they will need to do is sign a magical contract stating they will never willingly try to harm a living being and stay on their properties when the full moon arrives.”

“And if they are forced to harm someone unwillingly? Either to protect themselves or because they’ve been forced to evacuate or unable to return to their lands in time due to circumstances beyond their control?” He was almost relieved there was a catch after all, for no offer could be so selfless and good without anything being asked in return.

“When I say they are off the grid, I mean they are magically protected from being seen by the unwanted eye,” the implication of complete security and safety baffled Garth as he hadn’t expected the tyke to have used such complex magic just to ensure their safety.

“But if for some reason they come into a situation where they are forced to act, the magic of the contract will recognise it as such and will take it into account. The violation of the contract only comes into play if there was an intent to harm involved; self-defence doesn’t count as an intent to harm.”

“Blood magic,” Garth realised. “And what of the consequences for violating the contract?”

Looking down at the included, very detailed, notes on exactly what kind of magic had been placed on the houses, Garth’s eyebrows rose past his hairline. “They’ll be entrapped in a magical trap until judgement has been given?”

“Yes.”

“Whose judgement? The Ministry’s?”

“Hell no,” the disdain in his friend’s voice was unmistakable and Garth couldn’t bite back a snort in time as the clear opinion the other had of the Ministry. “You and three others of your own choosing will decide what do to with the contract breaker depending on the action taken. If there has been an intentional biting or killing, they will automatically be turned in to the Ministry, but for every other action; you four will be in charge.”

“You’re making us our own judge?”

“Yes. House confinement, loss of livestock or payment in vegetables or meat; it is yours to decide how to punish any light contract breaking.”

“You’re giving us our very own community,” he realised. “These houses are gathered close enough together that they’ve formed a huge patch of land combined. Our own lawfulness to some extent...why?”

“I figured that since wolves are pack creatures, most of you might wish to be able to be near each other while still having your own privacy. For that reason the instructions on how to add or remove someone from the owner’s personal wards have been included in the papers,” Sirius looked at him. “The Ministry is corrupt and untrustworthy for the most part when it comes to magical creatures. With four of your own in charge, it will ensure those in trouble will receive a proper judgement instead of being condemned from the start.”

“Bloody hell, Sirius. I don’t know what to say,” what was there to say to this incredible offer that didn’t seem to have any hidden catch at all. “How can you be doing this, why?”

“You could simply say you accept,” he was softy informed as Sirius reached out to place a hand on his biceps. “Just say yes and pick out a property of your choosing before finding others you believe need and might want this. Then you contact me so I can sign over the deeds to those chosen and key the wards to their magical core.”

“I…you’re bonkers, completely off your rocker; I can’t pay for this...I can’t….how would I ever be able to pay you back?”

“Just give me some eggs now and then, perhaps a little bit of cheese if you can figure out how to make any and we’ll be even.”

The words barely registered as he was suddenly crying in earnest; no hope of holding back the tears any more as it crashed into him fully that Sirius was absolutely serious about this, that all of his dreams and prayers were being answered in a way he had never even dared to hope for. Thin arms slipped around his neck and he was pulled into a warm body, almost blindly grabbing hold of the boy as he cried into his chest as the turmoil of emotions crashed through him.

Pride be damned, he bawled at the realisation that for the first time in over twenty-five years, he would have a place to call home again. A place to sleep where he didn’t have to fear every sound or move might be out to hurt him, a place where he might finally, finally find peace.

He might be able to actually provide for himself the way he so badly wanted to and though it vaguely occurred to him that he didn’t have any money to buy seeds or any livestocks in the first place, it didn’t matter at the terrifying and desperate promise of safety.

“There are a few dozen chickens, rabbits, sheep, cows and goats waiting to be given a home depending on everyone’s desires and all gardens have been planted for this season with a variety of vegetables as I didn’t quite know what you would all like. There are crates filled with seed packages waiting in each cottage as well as books on gardening and taking care of livestock,” it seemed he had spoken out loud as Sirius softly spoke.

“Rabbits, chickens…you’ve made self-sufficient farms,” a shaky breath escaped as Garth finally managed to compose himself, pulling back to look at his old friend.

“Well, technically James helped figure out what you guys might need the most and my friend Aberforth arranged for the animals; but that’s the idea, yes,” Sirius smiled. “There are a few fruit trees and berry bushes scattered across the lands, so you’ll be able to have fruit as well.”

“New fruit trees don’t just sprout fruit in a few months, you know,” he couldn’t help but point out shakily.

“No, but we didn’t plant new trees, we just relocated several existing trees and bushes as we didn’t quite dare use magic to make them grow rapidly as we wouldn’t be able to predict the effect that would have on werewolves,” Sirius admitted sheepishly. “Anything you can’t grow yourself can be exchanged for the products you produce from your own lands on the markets in town, or just sell them there to make money to buy whatever you want.”

“The sheep will provide wool,” occurred to Garth. “Becky….”

“I know Becky grew up on a farm,” a mischievous smile crossed Sirius’ lips. “But despite the knowledge she will probably share, the books on sewing and materials for it that Auntie Hope has included in each cottage will probably help as well.”

“And your family is just fine with all you’re doing, all the money…..” he couldn’t quite believe the sheer notion of others willingly helping his friend put this all together.

“They all helped in some way so I wouldn’t be surprised if there were some knitted plaids at each place; courtesy of my Mum and Auntie and each cottage has been stacked with the basics one would need such as linen, towels, furniture and the likes.”

“I can’t...this is much more than just inheriting a house and passing it on, everything you’ve done...….how can I accept this?” Fighting back new tears, Garth angrily rubbed over his face.

“By saying yes and living a happy life, that’s all I want from all those you select for this project,” Sirius simply said and how could he not pull the kid close to hug him for that.

Ignoring the surprised yelp it brought forth, he held onto the kid tightly in the hopes it would tell him just how much this meant to him as words would never be enough. “Yes...I ...by Merlin, yes.”

Awkwardly patting his back, Sirius carefully pulled back after a moment, smiling up to him. “Take your time to look through those properties, go check them all out.”

“How can I ever...”

“Nope, I don’t want to hear it,” grabbing the stack of papers that had fallen to the ground when he had broken down, Sirius handed it back over. “To easily get to the properties, just call for Kirry. She is one of my parents House-elves and has consented to take you to see each property to make a choice which one will be yours and give you a feel for which property will be right for the people you choose. Though I think Becky and Michael will love the one with the little duck pond.”

“Once you’ve chosen people, you may double or triple the residents up if people would want to share by the way, and they’ve accepted the properties and signed, she will bring all of you to the edge of the first property, but you will all have to walk to your chosen homes from there.”

“That’s...” he wanted to say it was too much to even do that, but Sirius continued before he could find the words.

“I wish she could bring you all the way, but the moment everyone has signed; the properties will become unreachable by House-elves as well and they can only enter after having been given specific permission; like every other creature in existence.”

“I didn’t mean….I wanted to say it’s too generous….thank you doesn’t...”

“You’re welcome,” Sirius cut him off with a smile. “You deserve to catch a break and I wanted to thank you for all the help you’ve given me over the years.”

“I’ve hardly done anything, just a bit of blood here and there and some experimentation with potions.”

“You gave us the cure to that virus that was spread nearly two years ago so our friend wouldn’t be forced to register, I will never be able to thank you enough for that.”

“Like you’d not have arranged the same for me in return had the roles been reversed,” snorting, Garth ran a hand through his hair again. “How is the potion going, by the way.”

“Not well. As you know we’ve managed to narrow it down to the Polyjuice potion we want to work with; but we can’t get the components of the potion figured out the way we want it,” sighing, Sirius retook his seat across of him, crossing his legs and Garth more or less mirrored him while eating. “It doesn’t help that pretty much all of we do has to be done in secret, hidden away from both teachers and our friends and most if not everything we do is pure experimenting. We don’t have enough leeway to make enough batches of potions to run several experiments at once, so we’re forced to start all over again every time we mess up and that takes up a lot of time.”

“You’ll get there eventually,” of that Garth was sure. “It might have to wait until you guys have graduated and won this darn war, but you’ll get these.”

“I wish I had as much faith as you seem to do,” rubbing his arms over his jacket, Sirius suppressed a yawn.

“Are you getting enough sleep?” Immediate worry washed over Garth and he examined his young friend’s features more closely; only now noticing the tiredness clinging to the other’s entire posture.

“I’ve been using a lot of magic recently and travelling up and down to the Muggle world several times a month and it’s taking more out of me than I thought it would.”

“You sure that’s all?” Eyeing him critically, Garth tried to see if there was a lie in the other’s words; knowing him well enough to know the other had a habit of downplaying his own health but couldn’t find a lie in those warm grey eyes now and nodded in acceptance. “Perhaps you should retreat early to bed tonight and make sure you get a good night’s sleep?”

“I’m sure James will force me to bed as soon as he sees me,” as always, a warm smile crossed over Sirius’ lips at the thought of his brother and Garth couldn’t help but share it, aware how much those two adored each other.

But he was also aware that if he could spot the tiredness in the kid, James would as well and he’d become very upset he hadn’t send his brother back immediately towards him on the first opportunity, so he rose to his feet.

“Then I will have to strongly advise you to return to Hogwarts so he can do just that,” holding out his hand, he raised an eyebrow as Sirius looked up to him curiously. “Come on, chop chop, on your feet.”

“Pushy,” whining, Sirius instead let himself flop backwards onto the ground; not at all caring his clothing would now be marred with stains. “It’s almost like you don’t want me around.”

“Not when there is a risk of gaining your brother’s wrath; the brat is a menace. Do you want these old bones to be skinned before they ever see their new home?” He couldn’t help but tease, grinning when the kid snorted.

“You’re barely reaching forty, what old bones?”

“Shush, old bones might be my only defence against your overprotective brother skinning me alive,” wiggling his fingers as Sirius rolled his eyes; he accepted the hand up and although still much too light for his comfort, he was relieved to notice there was slightly more weight to be pulled up than there used to be. Though he wasn’t quite sure if it was because the kid had finally gained some much needed weight, or because he had grown since the last time they’d seen each other.

“Now scram and get back to school before he realises I’ve kept you,” picking up the bag, he intended to empty it out like normally, but Sirius stopped him.

“Keep the bag, I’ll pick it up when I visit your home.”

And oh, how did that warm him to the core to hear that word; how did it make him want to scream and dance in delight even though he had never felt any desire to dance before in his life.

“You better be the very first visitor I ever get and bring along that brat of a brother of yours; I still need to kick his arse with chess.”

“Like you will ever beat him,” snorting, Sirius brushed off his jacket and trousers before straightening. “I’ll see you soon again.”

“You will,” swallowing past the lump that inexplicably formed in his throat again out of nowhere, he pulled the kid back into a hug once more before patting him on the shoulder. “You will.”

“I look forward to seeing your home,” smiling, Sirius waved before disappearing on the spot with a soft pop and Garth nodded even though he knew the other was already long gone and picked up the stack of papers to look at them again.

“So do I….so do I.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING 
> 
> This chapter might be triggering to some in this time of uncertainty and isolation. Nothing bad happens, but certain things that are said and described might be considered triggering.

Hanging up his jacket, Sirius picked up the stack of papers he’d left laying on his bed.

“How did it go with Garth?”

“He accepted and I’m pretty sure he already has most of the new owners in mind,” smiling, he placed the stack on the pile of houses dealt with, eyeing the small pile still left before turning away from the desk to greet Tiffy.

“Tiffy glad, did he give yous trouble?”

“Not half as much as I was expecting, which cements it to me that Remus’ stubbornness has nothing to do with him being a werewolf and he just likes to be difficult.”

“That surprises you?” The clear amusement in Tiffy’s voice made Sirius choke back a laugh.

“Not really,” he admitted, accepting his school robes as she held them out to him and slipped into them. “Where are you supposed to be?”

“The lavatory.”

“And Moky is just letting you skip out on that?” Shooting her a knowing look, he took a seat on the ground to be on her level.

“Moky is a slave driver,” she complained as she dropped down beside him. “She is always giving Tiffy the meanest chores.”

“Well, you are the one who skips out of her chores the most,” biting back a smile at her glare, he leaned back against his bed.

“Only because yous keep getting hurts.”

“I don’t get hurt half as much as you claim I do, you just use that excuse to get out of doing the chores you don’t like.”

“Maybe, but she doesn’t knows that,” the mischievous grin made him roll his eyes fondly.

“If I end up on Moky’s naughty list, then I’m blaming you. What did I do this time?”

“Yous hurt your hand in Herbology and are refusing care from Miss Pomfrey.”

Nodding in acceptance, he held out his hand so that she could bandage it up to support her story. “How long do you want me to keep it on?”

“A day or two,” happily wrapping his hand in bandages, Tiffy looked up to him. “Will yous stay at the castle now?”

“Unless something comes up, I should be at the castle all month outside of work,” inspecting her handiwork once she was done, he wiggled his fingers a little. “What exactly did I do?”

“Got bitten by a Venomous Tentacula.”

“Moky must think I’m disastrous at Herbology with all the accidents I supposedly have there,” barking out a laugh, he shook his head fondly. “Did we even deal with those today?”

“Yes, Moky doesn’t know yous left the castle,” patting his now bandaged hand fondly, she looked up to him in consideration before pulling out a piece of parchment written in Elvish. “Could yous sign this?”

“Moky wants written confirmation now?” Accepting the pen she held out to him, he quickly signed without bothering to try and translate and she pocketed the parchment again; her smile faltering. “Tiffy doesn’t like yous are out there.”

He could pretend that he didn’t know what she was talking about, but that would be a lie so he just sighed. “I can’t sit back and do nothing, not if I can help in some way.”

“Tiffy is scared,” the sudden softness of her voice made him sigh and he half turned to take her hand.

“I’m being as careful as I can and right now all I’m doing is sharing information I overhear.”

“Last week yous were called to heal someone,” she reminded him. “Theys pulled you right into their war without hesitation and it was nots the first time.”

“It is my war, too, Tif, sooner or later I will be pulled into it whether I like it or not. At least this way, I’ll be as prepared as I can be.”

“Wes been training for as long as yous been here,” she looked down at their hands. “Tiffy just hates nots being there when yous are.”

“What do you mean? You want to fight?” She had never stuck him as the fighting type, even though he knew she was more formidable than most would believe possible.

“No,” her little hand tightened in his. “Soon yous will leave me and Tiffy won’t know how yous is doing.”

“What? You think I won’t come visit you and Peeves?”

“Whos will make sure yous eat well, take care of yourself?” Large blue eyes looked up to him, ignoring his tease. “Tiffy can see you vaporize at sight, it’s horrible.”

“I do actually eat even when you’re not around, you know that, right?” Biting back the snort wanting to escape at her clearly disbelieving gaze, he said. “I do.”

“Nos, Tiffy can just see it. Siri, so thin, stepping into broken pieces of glass, cutting himself open on ragged edges and losing what little bloods he has.”

“Once...I stepped into glass one time that you know of and that was only because you scared me,” he protested. “And didn’t we just agree you make up half of the injuries I supposedly sustain just to get out of your chores?”

“So much blood and no ones to take care of injuries like Tiffy does,” her high voice broke and tears appeared in those beautiful blue eyes, making Sirius’ heart skip a beat at the sudden pain in them.

“I’m not….you act like James is not as an insufferable overprotected mother hen as much as you are.”

“Jamsie….oh Jamsie wills never forgive Tiffy for not having been there to care for his Siri, or worse, letting yous bleed out and unhelped,” honest to merlin tears started to roll down, alarming him.

“Tiffy? What….”

“No one to tucks you in at night when yous are sick or make yous soup,” she wailed, throwing herself into his chest crying. “Such cold, no warmth waiting for Siri as he comes home after missions...bleeding, pained.”

“I...” swallowing uncomfortable at the sudden distress she was in, he hugged her close while trying to find something to say; anything to erase the mood that had gotten over her. “What would you suggest I do then? I can’t just stay at Hogwarts forever.”

“Whys not?” she sniffed, tightening her hold on him.

“Well, if old students were allowed to stay, I don’t think anyone would ever want to leave here,” softly rubbing her back, he leaned his head back against his bed. “And I can’t exactly take you with me.”

“Whys not?” Teary blue eyes shot up to look up at him. “Yous think Tiffy would nots care for you? Make hot meals for yous and care for your injuries?”

“I have no doubt that you would take excellent care of me, you always do,” biting back a smile at the truly scary glare she shot at him, he nodded solemnly. “You do.”

“Then why would yous leave me behind?” New tears formed her eyes and not quite sure how they’d gotten from a comfortable conversation to her sudden distress, he pulled her close again.

“I...you belong with Hogwarts?”

“Tiffy’s heart will break...your bloody, cold body on the floor...so cold and lonely,” she shuddered and although common sense would’ve told him how unlikely that was to happen, all his logic had disappeared out of the window for the moment and he found his mind blanking as he scrambled to find any words that would pull her out of this state.

“I would take you with me if I could.”

“Then say Tiffy belongs with Siri, that Tiffy can take care of yous.”

“You are mine as much as I am yours, Tif, you know that. You are family and I love you.”

It didn’t seem to be the right thing to say as her sobbing intensified, her fingers petted his arm sadly. “So thin….so cold....Tiffy will die of broken heart if Siri dies.”

“Tif...” At a loss of what to do to comfort her, he bit his lip, fighting back tears himself at her distress. “What do you want me to say?”

“Say yous would be lost without Tiffy, that Tiffy belongs to yous?”

“Would that make you feel better?”

“Say it,” expectant blue eyes bore into his and although he wasn’t quite sure how those words would make her feel better, at this point he was willing to do nearly anything to cheer her up.

“All right, I’d be lost without you and you belong to me.”

“Tiffy accepts,” a brush of ancient magic washed over him as Tiffy grinned up to him, all traces of sadness gone and all of a sudden he understood exactly what she had been doing.

“You….” he could only stare at her grinning face in disbelief as she cheerfully patted his rumpled clothes down before dabbing at her now dry eyes to remove the tear stains calmly with a cloth she pulled out of her tea towel. “Why…..”

“Because Tiffy loves yous,” the little devilish actress beamed up to him. “And Tiffy knew Siri would never even think of taking Tiffy in service so Tiffy does it instead.”

“Because servitude is slavery,” he pointed out, unable to believe he had fallen for her little act.

“Nots if its yous,” she caressed his cheek, smiling warmly at his no doubt incredulous look. “Tiffy was alone and lonely for so long, then she met Siri and she so, so happy. Life is so colourful and happy, bright and joyful any time Tiffy is with Siri and she wants to stay with yous forever.”

“So you tricked me into accepting you as my House-elf,” despite himself, he leaned into her soft touch. “You didn’t have to do this, trick me into doing this….making you a...a...”

“Tiffy not a slave,” her little fingers brushed away tears he hadn’t realised had gathered in his eyes. “Tiffy not lying when saying her heart woulds break if left behind. Please, please let Tiffy come with you.”

“I….I can’t keep you safe,” leaning into her embrace when she pulled him close, he let out a shaky breath at the feeling of her magical presence swirling deep inside of him as their bond settled into place properly.

“It is not your job to keep Tiffy safe, it is Tiffy’s job to keep yous save; always has been and now she won’t be in trouble for following her heart’s desire,” he could almost feel the magnificent smile on her lips and couldn’t help but snort regardless of the mixed feelings her actions had given him.

“I’ve never let them punish you for not doing your job.”

“Fine, then now yous don’t have to lie to keep Tiffy out of trouble any more,” pulling back, he looked down to see she truly looked happy with what she’d chosen to do.

“Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?”

“Yes and if Tiffy ever wants to leave, she knows Siri will let her. But Tiffy wants to stays with yous,” seeing the truth in her large eyes, he nodded his consent and immediately found himself knocked over by an ecstatic House-elf as she cheered.

“But you have to promise me that you’ll talk to me if you are unhappy or want to return to Hogwarts,” he hugged her back. “And you have to let me pay you.”

“Tiffy will but she won’t accept payment,” straightening again, she pulled out a piece of parchment. “Yous accepted that wish when yous signed Tiffy and Siri’s demand list.”

Recognising the parchment he had only just signed, he raised an eyebrow at her sly look. “Just how long have you been planning this?”

“Since yous got hurt in that attack in your third year,” she admitted calmly. “Tiffy made list of demands since then.”

“All right, let’s hear what else you’ve tricked me into,” knowing she wouldn’t have made him do anything he would never agree with, he leaned back against the bed beside her again while she tenderly unrolled the parchment.

“Clothes are no punishment, Tiffy may handle and wear whatever clothes she likes; terms of leaving will bes spoken of with words,” large twinkling blue eyes met his as he snorted; well aware she loved clothes even if she wasn’t allowed to wear any as a Hogwarts elf.

“What else?”

“No calling Master or Mistress. Siri is Siri and Siri’s family is called by Tiffy’s chosen names unless family member expresses dislike for Tiffy’s chosen name. Siri’s friends are called by given names.”

Humming, Sirius glanced at her. “Unless they won’t mind you giving them a nickname when you wish to do so.”

“Acceptable,” she grinned. “Tiffy is to rapport if someone is mean to Tiffy so Siri can hex and curse them.”

“A given,” biting back a smile now at her so called demands so far, he wet his lips. “And I’m holding you on that one.”

“Tiffy is in control of household chores, groceries and food making. Siri may help if he wishes, unless Tiffy shooes him off for any reason, then Siri is to shoo off,” she accompanied that demand with such a fiery glare that he nodded despite not even having the desire to protest as he had known that one was coming. After all, for all that she hated certain chores, she always seemed quite happy to do them when it was for him or James.

“Siri is to rapport if someone is mean to Siri so Tiffy can kill them.”

“You’d be killing half of the world then, Tif,” at her stubborn look, he fought even harder to keep a straight face. “No killing people.”

“Seriously maim then?” The hopefulness in her voice broke his resolve and he laughed.

“No.”

“Fine, Tiffy be allowed to make theirs life miserable if theys harm Siri, no killing unless truly deserved.”

“When exactly did you develop such a mean streak? Is that Peeves’ bad influence?” Eyeing her from the corner of his eye, he frowned. “I don’t remember you having had this evil side before.”

“Yous just never noticed before. Many a Slytherin found itchy things in their bedding at night or their soap changed to bad things over the years.”

“That was you?” Blinking at her in surprise, he choked out a laugh. “All those times James and I were accused of pranking the Slytherins, you were responsible?”

“Pippy and Peeves helped sometimes and Tiffy only punished them if they were hurtful to Siri.”

“So you’ve been making them miserable every day,” he knew she was protective of him, but he had never quite imagined her to have done this.

“Not every day, maybe every week?” She didn’t look sorry at all for her actions, innocently batting her eyes at him.

“You….I don’t even know what to say to that. Did anyone ever catch you?” The devilish grin she shot him gave him all the answer he needed and incredulous, he laughed. “I can’t believe I’ve never noticed that.”

“Do yous want Tiffy to stop?”

“I trust you know what you’re doing and are only doing it to those who truly deserve it?” Accepting her nod as truth, he shrugged. “I’m not the boss of you, just don’t get into trouble.”

“If Tiffy gets in trouble, yous are the one they come complain to now,” which, was absolutely true and he couldn’t help but laugh at her cleverness as she knew he wouldn’t punish her for her actions.

“No wonder you get along with Peeves so well, you’re both scary.”

“Only to those wes believe deserve it,” patting his leg in mock comfort, she picked up her list again.

“I’m doomed.”

“Yes,” her smile was entirely too happy to be considered safe, but as his heart swelled at the clear love and devotion in her eyes, he didn’t think he minded too much.

“Any other demands that are supposedly yours?”

“Tiffy will nots be paid, but daily hugs are much appreciated instead,” something they shared every day anyway, so he only lightly bumped into her in response. “And not on list, but Tiffy will remain at Hogwarts until Siri graduates, then she will comes with him.”

“Right, I’m going to have to break the news to Remus about that.”

“He’ll deal or its his problem,” smiling she rolled up her list. “Siri has any demands Tiffy should add?”

“Which bedroom do you want?”

“Tiffy would prefer the little side room,” she held up a hand to stop his immediate protest. “House-elves like warm small spaces, Tiffy would be more happy there.”

“I...are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“All right then, you’re going to spend the free time you have decorating and furnishing your new room to your liking. As my House-elf you’ll automatically have been given access to my accounts so take what you need and I mean it, Tif, you’re to make it exactly to your liking.”

“Do yous want me to make clothes or buy them?”

“Whatever you want, you can do both if you want, just get as much as you like,” looking up as the door opened, he smiled as James entered; his brother pausing momentarily at the sight of them.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“Nos, yous are just in time to save Tiffy from having to agree to too much,” smiling at him, Tiffy rose to her little feet; half turning to give Sirius a hug. “Tiffy will see yous later.”

“Yeah, you’re telling Moky of what happened, though!” He called out after her before she Disapparated with a small pop.

“What did I miss?” Coming over to him, James pulled him to his feet; using the momentum to briefly pull him into a hug. “What did you do to your hand?”

“Nothing, it’s to back up Tiffy’s claim.”

“Is she shirking on her chores again?” Bemused, James walked to their school books to exchange some from his bag.

“Tiffy tricked me into taking her on as my House-elf,” saying it out loud didn’t feel quite as bad any more and he let himself fall back onto the bed; hearing James drop the book he was exchanging in shock. “Yeah.”

“How did she manage to do that?” The bed dipped underneath James’ weight as he joined him moments later; laying down beside him.

“We were just talking about her avoiding punishment from Moky when she suddenly started wailing.”

“The way Myrtle does?”

“No, honest to Merlin wailing, big fat tears and everything. It was horrible and I didn’t know what to do!”

“So you said anything she wanted to hear to make her feel better,” there was a clear hint of amusement in James’ voice and a smile crept over his own lips as his brother truly knew him too well.

“Yeah.”

“Well, she’s clearly gotten what she wanted.”

“Had a whole list of demands and everything,” meeting each other’s eyes, they burst out into laughter simultaneously.

“How long had she been planning to do this?” James eventually asked as their laughter subdued.

“Apparently since the Hogsmeade attack, had it all figured out from the looks of it and I fell for it.”

“You sure did,” Incredulous, James laughed before sobering and leaned up to look at him. “Are you all right with it, though?”

“It’s what she wants, she’s made that more than clear.”

“I gathered that, but are you all right with it?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never even considered it; but she was so happy when her little scheme had worked, how could I not accept?”

“You’re a sap,” the fond smile on his face made Sirius roll his eyes and he pushed James just hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall back onto the bed with a yelp and a laugh; pulling Sirius down with him again. “Does this mean I’ve lost my bedroom to her now?”

“She preferred the side room, so your room is safe.”

Stretching a little, James sighed before crawling off the bed again, holding out a hand to help him up as well. “Are you coming to class or are you going to sleep?”

“What are we having?”

“Double Defence.”

“Always fun to watch Professor Blickley bumble along like an idiot,” accepting the book held out to him, Sirius put it into his bag. “Where is the rest?”

“Peter went to the kitchen for a quick snack, Remus went off with a mumbled excuse I didn’t quite understand and Lily’s changing clothes since Peeves accidentally caught her with water balloons when she crossed the hallway at the wrong time.”

“Was he targetting someone specific?”

“A bunch of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, it didn’t seem to be any retaliation, though, as he was using a bat to throw them with.”

“Who else had Defence today?”

“The first and third years,” humming in thought, James ran a hand through his hair. “So it could be he’s just channelling the picked up negative emotions, yeah.”

“At least it’s a harmless prank this time, despite probably using cold water,” making his way out of the dorm, he smiled as Lily was waiting on the couch. “Was it cold water?”

“It was,” she returned his smile. “Your errant went all right?”

“Better than expected even,” following her out of the common room, he quietly told them both about his meeting with Garth; easily falling back into the daily routine of school as they made their way to class.


End file.
